Stuck On You
by LivandDeanshipper4ever
Summary: Olivia and Dean reunite and take us on a journey of a lifetime with a wedding, a pregnancy of two beautiful twins and a sequel to follow with Stuck On You part II coming soon. Sit back and enjoy Liv/dean fans :-


My story starts out as a friendship between Olivia and Dean who haven't seen each other in fifteen months since the aftermath of what happened with the Martinez/Rodriguez/Banes case. It was awkward at first for both not really knowing what lies ahead. Can they ever get back to that level of friendship with benefits they experienced three years ago? Enjoy for now!

February 5th, 2011. Olivia has just finished working out at the gym and she grabs her bag, zips up her hoodie and heads out the door to her favorite coffee shop. She can immediately feel the crisp chill in the air on her face and the heat that is escaping from her head. The chilly air mixes with the heat and sweat in her hair and on the back of her neck that makes her shudder as she walks. She is entering the coffee shop and only gets a few feet inside when she turns her attention to the man standing outside conversing with a teenage boy.

_No it can't be,_ she tells herself.

Olivia is puzzled about who the man is standing outside the coffee shop. She makes her way to the counter and waits in line to place her order. It's bustling on a Saturday morning as usual. The noises from the whir of the machines, yelling out orders of coffee's, latte's, cappucino's and tea's fill the shop. Olivia places her order than heads to a corner table for two. She sits down and prepares to sip on her tea to warm her chilled body and peruse her paper. She sneaks a peek at the front door to see if the gentleman is still standing there but he is not. "Must not have been him," she says with a bit of relief in her voice. She continues on until she is startled to hear an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Olivia, it's been a while hasn't it?" he says looking somewhat happy to see her but yet still reserved at how she will receive him. She doesn't immediately look his way in response. After a few seconds she looks up from her paper.

"Dean?" she says looking puzzled. "I thought that was you when I came in but I wasn't sure. The beard definitely changes your appearance. Dean smoothed his full beard with his fingers.

"Yeah this, I sort of lost sight of my razor these past few months," he said. "I noticed you right away when you passed by me outside." A small smile had appeared on his face now.

"I always come here after my workout," Olivia said nonchalantly. Dean swallowed hard then cleared his throat.

"Olivia I'm truly sorry for what happened between us last year. I tried calling you that night but you didn't pick up and I e."

"Dean that was a long time ago and I've moved on and I think you should too," she said matter of fact.

"Olivia please just hear me out ok," he said almost pleading with her. I tried desperately to get in touch with you so many different ways. I know what I said hurt you very badly and I am so sorry for that. My words were misunderstood. I do care for you and that is the truth."

"You didn't really expect me to call you back or reply to your emails and texts did you?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I was hoping that you would of so I could've explained and that you would find it in you to forgive me," he said with heartfelt sadness.

"You hurt me and honestly I don't know what you can say that will make a difference," she said sternly. She blinked a few times to fight back the moisture she felt was building and she did not want to become emotional in front of him.

"I have felt just horrible about it and I still feel we have a lot to talk about," Dean said as he looked back to where the boy was.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, it's my dog. I have someone watching her.

"You have a dog?" she asked surprised. "How do you do it with a busy life of an FBI agent?

"She's part of my recovery, well she was for a while and I just decided to keep her since we bonded so well.

"Your recovery?" Olivia's eyes grew wide with concern.

"I was shot on an assignment 2 months ago and almost lost my life," he said solemnly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The concern in her eyes was clear to him.

"Its fine Olivia, I'm healing up nicely but still have a ways to go.

"You should go tend to your dog then call me and we can arrange to sit down and talk," Olivia said with sincerity.

"Your cell and home numbers are still the same?" he asked.

"Yes why wouldn't they be?" She sounded a little annoyed at his question.

"I don't know, I was just asking." Olivia sighed and sounding as honest as a person can get, looked him in the eyes.

"Dean, I don't hate you for what happened. I'm upset with you because I just don't understand why you felt you couldn't trust me."

"I know and that's why I've wanted to explain it to you this past year," he said intently focused on her. He had that look about him that was his signature that always seemed to captivate her whenever they were in deep conversation.

"So I'll call you in a lil while," he said sounding hopeful.

"Ok." Olivia sat there watching him walk away, noticing a slight limp to his gait and wondering if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. One other thing weighed heavily on her mind.

Elliot.

How would he react to her even giving the scumbag he is the time of day again? Things were good between her and her partner. A level of trust they had reached again after the Gitano debacle and her leaving for undercover work in Oregon. She sensed Elliot felt something had happened between her and Porter after she returned to SVU. She was aware of his deep dislike for Dean but was a little relieved when they sort of helped one another when her brother was in all that hot water with the Feds but soon thereafter, that male camaraderie vanished after Dean showed up on the double homicide case and lied through his ass. After a while she finished her tea and gathered her paper then made her way out of the shop to her apartment.

She showered and was in the middle of dryng her hair when her cell rang. She didn't hear it. Then the phone next to her night table rang, she didn't hear it. She finished dressing and was putting her cell in her pocket when she noticed she had a missed call from Elliot.

Oh my god how does know about me seeing Dean? Olivia was getting nervous and fidgety. What, is he following me now? She thought. She decided to call Elliot back after meeting Dean. Delaying the aftermath temporarily she thought. Just then her phone rang. It was Dean telling her where to meet him. She agreed. She got to the elevator and realized she can't meet him there. She and Elliot eat there when they're in that part of town. Suppose the owner says something the next time she's there with Elliot?

"Shit! What now?" She sounded exasperated. There are not many places in Manhattan that they haven't frequented either for breakfast, lunch or dinner. She called Dean back and asked him to meet her at her place. He was hesitant with answering her.

"Something wrong Dean?" she said with slight irritation in her voice.

"No nothing is wrong but why can't we meet someplace else?" He didn't want to tell her the real reason why he didn't want to meet at her place. He was hurt after he left that night. He definitely heard Cragen say Terri's name from her phone so why did Olivia lie to him and say she had to go to a murder/rape in Chelsea? He also wondered if Olivia had something to do with his phone being messed with. It's been bothering him ever since then.

"Olivia why don't you just swing by my place ok?"

"Ok I'll see you in about fifteen bye."

"Olivia wait, I don..." Dean dialed her back. She just wanted this to be over and done with and move on. She cradled her cell on her shoulder as she wiped the wetness from her palms on her jacket. She was quite nervous about seeing Dean so she closed her eyes tight and tried to suppress the mixed feelings she was having that were coursing through her veins. Deep down she still had "left over" feelings for him.

"Yes what...?"

"I don't live at the same place. I live two blocks from Central Park.

"Wow, moving up in life aren't we? Must be nice with a fed salary like that," she said sarcastically.

"Olivia it's not like that at all. I'll explain when you get here good-bye."

Olivia seemed perplexed. Hurt in the line of duty, has a dog, lives in hoighty toityville, she was thinking out loud now. She was starting to put it all together. He got a big fat settlement from his accident. Her phone rang again and she almost dropped it trying to tap the take call button.

"Yeah El what's up?"

"Where the hell have you been Liv? I left you two messages almost an hour ago!" he said abruptly.

"I know you called Elliot, I was in the shower and I was planning on calling you back. What's the urgency, everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I know it's your day off but Fin wants to know if you can relieve him at five tonight. He has courtside seats to the game. She looked at her watch. It was 11:45 a.m.

I'll have enough time to meet with Dean then get back across town by five to switch with Fin, she thought.

"Liv you still there?

"Yeah, tell him I'll be there at five. She flipped her phone closed and hailed a taxi. Olivia was relieved that Elliot's call was of something else and not what she initially thought. The entire ride to Dean's place her mind was occupied with how not to talk about her day off if Elliot asked which no doubt he would she thought.

"Damn!" And with that she got into a taxi.

12:00 p.m. February 5th, Deans apartment.

He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror razor in hand. He took a deep breath in then exhaled loudly. Little black hairs coated the base of his sink. After he was finished shaving and placing pieces of tissue where his razor won the mini battles he heard the intercom buzz.

"Thanks Harold send her up." Five minutes later he was opening his front door to what he thought was a vision of loveliness.

"Thanks for coming Olivia, you look great." Dean smiled at her as she made her way in.

"Thanks," she said looking at him then shifting her gaze at the bloody soaked pieces of tissue stuck to his chin and cheek as she made her way in. "I won't ask who won the shaving battle."

She scrunched her nose a bit. "Just so you know, the beard wasn't you," she said. Dean removed and inspected one of the tissues to see if the blood had stopped. It had. Olivia looked around at how huge his apartment was. Her sightseeing was interrupted as Ella came quickly and inspected the new house guest. She licked and smelled Olivia's hands as she petted her on the head.

"Well hello pretty girl what's your name?"

"This is Ella," Dean said proudly.

"You have a very beautiful name Ella. Are you named after the great jazz legend?" Olivia cooed. Ella was content on accepting rubs and scratches behind her ears. Her tail on occasion would slap Olivia on her leg. "Ow Miss Ella that's a lethal tail you have there.

"Is she and English Lab or American Yellow?" Olivia asked.

"She's an English Lab," Dean said surprised that Olivia knew that there were two kinds of Labradors that most people don't know about. Most assume the Yellow Labs are only from America.

"I'll take your coat and then we can make our way into the study," he said sounding a bit nervous. She handed her coat over and was still looking around being quite impressed with size and layout of his place. They made their way to the study.

"Do you still drink lemon zinger tea? I could make some. I remember packing away the box when I moved here."

Olivia looked funny at him and she let out a slight chuckle. "Ahh no thanks. You do know that was three years ago and it's probably well past it's shelf life," she said giving him a wide eyed look.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well I can offer you coffee, wine, juice, beer or water or something stronger?"

"Water please, thank you."

Olivia sat across from Dean. She bit down on her lower lip and then ran her tongue in between her lips. She put her palms together and was tapping her fingers when they both spoke at the same time.

"Olivia"

"So you were-" She looked over at him. "You go first Dean" He looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry; I really am for what I said to you that night. I do have feelings for you and I care for you a great deal and I hope you can believe me." He never took his eyes off her.

His hands smoothed the tops of his thighs over and over. He sniffed, closed his eyes for a second then looked back over at her. She met his gaze and she knew he was hurting inside and nervous. Part of her wanted to see him squirm for what he did to her. Teach this Fed a lesson that he just can't pat the little detectives on the head and play nicey nice but this was not her m.o. This look about Porter was one she never saw before. The Dean she knew didn't fidget. The man she met in Oregon was, aloof, cold, rigid and annoying. She more than welcomed the caring and humanistic side she saw of him at the end of their case in Oregon.

She missed how it used to be between them when they grew close during her suspension. The protective way about him whenever they were together, the gentleness in his words, his touch. She felt so safe within the circle of his embrace. He was strong and passionate and he could love like no other man she had ever had. She twitched and that brought her back to the present moment at hand.

She could feel the moisture building up inside her eyes. "Why couldn't you have just told me that then? How could you have made love to me and want to try again knowing right well that you were lying about the entire case? She sounded very sullen. The shock on his face was evident of her declaration.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a damn minute!" Olivia you can't be serious? There were so many things unraveling at once and I couldn't talk about it with you. Us making love had nothing to do with the case. We made love because I still had feelings for you and I did want us to try again after being with you. We didn't sleep together so I could side track you from the case. Is that what you think I did?" In all of the time they had spent together this was the first time Olivia saw Dean REALLY angry and raise his voice with her.

"It sure as shit seemed that way!" Olivia said angrily.

"Oh my god that's utter nonsense and you know it! We can't allow our feelings to get in the way of doing our jobs even if we disagree with the powers that be."

"Dean!" She was looking at him with pent up anger. "You lied to me from the get go!" Ella's ears perked up hearing the high inflection in Olivia's voice. A low gruff growl emerged from her mouth. "You sabotaged us from the very beginning. Who the hell am I to you?"

Feeling a little frustrated with her, he held his gaze on her for a few seconds longer before speaking.

"My orders came from the top Olivia, there was nothing I could do after you all picked up the case. My bosses are well aware of my interaction on cases with your precinct." I'm sorry I lied but it was not intentional nor was it meant to hurt you," he said sternly. If you went against your captains orders on a high profile case, do you think you would still have a job?"

"It was more than just the Cartel involved in that case. I wanted to protect you, have only the safest intentions for your colleagues and Terri. My case was unraveling fast Olivia! He could see her anger continue to build up.

"I couldn't allow an entire network of intelligence to be compromised. You know the severity what this country is facing with the drug trafficking going on. That case was so huge that homeland security are putting measures in place as we speak that will affect us all on where we can travel because of worldwide terrorism and drug trafficking, the three biggest threats to our country.

"Olivia." He got up and moved closer to her. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"There were many times I wanted to pull you aside and tell you and fuck them all but I couldn't and I would have understood if you had to do the same for me. "You don't have the security clearance for me to have been able to share information with you. I tried my damndest to steer you all away from this case."

With her mouth slightly agape she continued to look down at the floor then around the room. "Olivia, talk to me, say something please."

"I hate the fact that it's all bureaucratic bull shit! How are Law Enforcement Agencies ever supposed to work together if one higher up continues to engage in cover ups?" She was angry now and growing angrier by the moment. Dean was taking a gamble by saying, "Well you could join us there are openings." He knew by her glare he gambled and lost.

He surrendered his hands in the air. "I was just making a joke trying to lessen the tension in here. I know where you're coming from Olivia and I wish too that our agencies would communicate better. We would get a lot more accomplished than have it look like big guy Fed dicks little guy in the ass then laughs about it."

She knew he was being sincere by what he just told her because she remembers him complaining a lot when they were intimate a few years back. He hated his supervisor at the time. He complained about him constantly and she remembered something he said one time while they did body shots with Peppermint and Vodka. Said he suffered from lps...little prick syndrome. Olivia nearly spewed the contents of her shot glass all over Dean while laughing hysterically. She felt fortunate to have a boss like Cragen and actually felt Dean's pain about his dick of a boss.

She reached over for her glass of water and took a big gulp. She set it back on the coaster then proceeded to get up. She walked over to the window. He watched her steady. She put her hands in her back pockets and he admired the lovely shape of her backside. Hell he admired everything about her. She turned back around and caught him as his eyes traveled upwards from her midsection to her chest then to her face. She wanted to slap him just then but deep down she didn't mind it. His attraction to her still, made her feel a lil turned on but wasn't going to let him know it.

"Dean I'm sorry too," she said somberly. He had a feeling where she was going with this. "My intentions of having you over that night were not completely true." He stood up slowly and started towards her. She put her hand up to stop him from coming any further.

"I didn't have a rape/murder case in Chelsea that night."

"I know," he said. Olivia was feeling embarrassed now because she knew he knew what had gone down with his phone that night. She wasn't one to sanction playing dirty with someone you obviously have feelings for but she was beyond pissed at him that night to give a flying fuck. He had hurt her deeply and couldn't believe after all that they had been through with Simon that he could be crass and insensitive with her.

"Olivia I'm not mad anymore that you and others hacked my phone. I was pissed in the beginning and I couldn't believe that you all would stoop so low as to commit a crime. I wish you wouldn't have done it but I do understand. You felt I betrayed you so you got even with me." Olivia wouldn't look at him so he came over and placed his hands on her shoulders then crouched slightly to try and meet her gaze.

"Hey, look at me," he said. She slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Do you trust me now Dean?" she said in an almost like whisper.

"More than you can imagine but Olivia we can't ever again allow this to happen. Do you trust me?" he asked.

She was hesitant with her answer and she could see the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm almost there again. Talking like this has helped but I really hate your job and I know it's not your fault," she said sincerely.

"Olivia, I would rather NEVER work another case with you or I would resign from the Bureau then to allow this to happen again," he said not taking his eyes off her.

"We both know that would never happen," she said matching his intensity with her gaze. He reached out for her hands and held them in his.

"Oh yes it would if it ever came down again to losing something you love so much or the job interferes...whatever. Yes, I would resign." She let go of his grasp and went back and sat down.

_Did he just tell me that he loves me? Oh this can't be happening_, she said as she felt heat on her face and her heart felt like jumping out of her chest. Dean followed her and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. In the meantime Ella is being entertained by all the movement going on. She follows Dean's movements then Olivia's. She tires fast, puts her head down over her paws that are crossed and closes her eyes. Olivia ran her hand through her hair and bit down softly on her bottom lip.

"Dean, I...I just can't switch gears as fast as you." She was fidgeting. "You said you had something stronger. Would that be Vodka?"

"Coming right up."

She hears him putzing around in the kitchen and decides to join him.

"So you were going to tell me about your accident and this place," she says climbing atop of the bar stool. He holds up a carton of oj and waits for her approval. He hands her the glass. She is grateful and takes a drink, then another and another.

"We had almost nailed the bastards on the 14 homicides in the Bronx and Queens. Had them boxed in, in a vacant warehouse. Longest open case of my career with the FBI. It was a shootout and I got hit in the neck, L2 area which partially paralyzed me and temporarily blinded me. My sight came back two weeks later but lost it again so that's where Ella comes in. I used her to get around because I refused to use a cane and after my sight returned I just fell in love with her, didn't want to let her go. They told me I would probably never have full use of my right arm and leg but look at me know. I'm in physical therapy and I have to pass the range all over again before I'm cleared for duty."

"How long do you think before you're ready for the range?" He noticed her drink was just about gone. He poured more and she stopped him half way this time. "I have to work tonight so can't be chasing perps and falling down drunk now can I? Just needed to take the edge off, thanks." The alcohol hit her blood stream fast and she was thankful of that.

"I've almost weaned myself off the heavy meds so now I take muscle relaxers to help me sleep. Probably a few more weeks. Damn I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner. Linguinni w/chicken in vodka sauce." He raised his eyebrows in hopes she would stay.

"One of your favorites," he said with his all too familiar grin.

"Don't tempt me," she said as she arched one eyebrow.

"Well you do owe me a rain check ya know?" he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Definitely another time," Olivia nodded to him.

"What work are you on tonight for?"

"Its a stakeout. Father son team operatng a bordello with young boys. They say it's a Christian Camp for wayward boys, my ass!"

"Get em Benson."

"Ok now how did you manage to live in such a place," she says looking around his humungous kitchen.

"My mother passed away last spring and she left this place to me and seeing how my sisters have their homes, none of them expressed interest in this place. I just pay the overly exorbitant taxes once a year." It's been in our family for two generations. Did you pay close attention when I turned the water on?"

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mom and no sorry I didn't pay attention to the water. How many bedrooms and bathrooms?" Olivia asked.

"3 beds 2 and 1/2 baths. Want a tour?"

"Sure." Dean, Olivia and Ella made their way out of the kitchen.

"This is the living room and that opens up to the sunroom and balcony." "Beautiful," Olivia says just taking it all in.

"Powder room of course. Coat closet, broom closet, well now a days they call it a mud room for the washer dryer." The trio head off down the hallway to the bed rooms.

"Guest room 1."

"Wow, nice decorating touch. My gosh these rooms are huge! "You didn't do this did you?" she asked skeptically.

"My sister Angela. She's an interior designer. They walked on. "Bedroom 2."

"I hope whoever uses the bathroom last doesn't forget to unlock the other door since they share this bathroom, she says."

"And last but not least my room. Excuse the mess but I live in here most of the time," Dean said somewhat embarrassed.

"That's typical of you bachelors, give you guys a tv, minimal walking distance to the refrigerator, a bed and a bathroom and you call it home. That's just the way it goes huh?" she said teasing him.

"Well that's it. Whatja think?" he said searching her face.

"It's nice. Nothing I could ever afford though. You didn't want to sell it and stay at your old place?"

"No, it's a family heirloom. Someday I would like to pass it along to my kids," he says looking around his spacious place.

"You're gonna need a bigger place because I distinctly remember you saying you wanted six kids. Three boys, three girls."

"Yup that's right." He couldn't hide his look of excitement now. Olivia broke her gaze from him and looked away.

"What?" he said looking at her wondering. "Aren't you gonna take a dip into the gene pool?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've always wanted kids but my job prevents me from adopting and I haven't really had the best of luck in the dating game so I may have to just accept that I will never have kids of my own." Her voice cracked at the last words uttered from her mouth because it made her think of Calvin. Olivia turned her wrist and spied the time. "I better get going," she said as she walked in the direction of the front door.

"Thanks for the tour Dean but most importantly thanks for the talk. I'm glad we got that out of the way," she said as she reached into the closet for her coat.

"Here let me get that for you." She let him help her put on her coat. She turned and they stood facing each other for what seemed like a long time.

"Olivia thanks again for coming by and talking. I'm glad too we got things settled." He reached out for her hands and held them, squeezing but not too tightly.

"I'll call you?" he said nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said smiling back at him. She freed one of her hands from his then reached up and fingered a lock of his much longer hair. "I kind of like the longer look on you."

"Yeah me too but it's going to get cut as soon as I get back to work." It seemed as if time had stopped until Dean slowly leaned in to kiss her. She met his lips with hers and together their mouths moved in slow motion. His kiss was warm and soft just like she remembered. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as their tongues slid over top of each other. Olivia pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to because I do. Like I said before I can't switch gears that fast, I'm sorry just give me some time ok?"

He nodded his head but couldn't help look dejected at her rebuff of him but he was used to it from the first time they met. He was a patient man. He wanted Olivia Benson to open her heart and love him whole and not be just another one night stand. Olivia left and got as far as the elevators. There was that feeling of heat again building up in her in her center of being traveling straight to her face. She looked back at his door and sighed. She DID and DIDN'T want to rush things with him. She took every step of her life with caution. She turned and stepped into the elevator.

Dean sat on his couch and reached for his remote. He missed Olivia. He turned on his system and chose number 3 cd track 13.

Stuck on you I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose

Guess I'm on my way

Needed a friend

And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end

Guess I'm on my way

Mighty glad you stayed

I'm stuck on you

Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home

Guess I'm on my way

So hard to see

That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me

Guess I'm on my way

Mighty glad you stayed

Oh, I'm leaving on that midnight train tomorrow

And I know just where I'm going

I've packed up my troubles and I've thrown them all away

'Cause this time little darling

I'm coming home to stay

I'm stuck on you

I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose

Guess I'm on my way

Needed a friend

And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end

Guess I'm on my way

I'm mighty glad you stayed.

Dean had switched from sitting up to lying down now as he let his eyes close with the taste of Olivia's lip gloss lingering on his faintly filling his membranes. As the music played on he had fallen asleep with Ella at his side.

Olivia arrived back to her place and picked up her mail from her box. Once inside she set down her keys and shed her coat. It was almost 2:00 p.m. She fixed herself a tuna sandwich and sliced an apple. She finished her lunch then sifted through her mail. She got up and went into her bedroom where she retrieved a shoe box from atop her closet. She found the pictures of her and Dean posing together at the Jefferson Memorial. They looked like any other couple in love. It was early June, 2007. Olivia was still serving her suspension from IAB. They took a weekend and drove down for one of Dean's FBI buddies wedding. Dean was soon leaving for AZ on an assignment by months end so they stayed a few extra days in DC. She did miss him in a way and she kept going back and forth with herself on her feelings for him. Part of her wanted to make love to him just then and she knew he definitely wanted that by the way she felt his groin area press into her. She let out a slight chuckle because it didn't take much to get a rise out of him whenever she touched him or kissed him he once told her but she also wanted to savor the moment for when they do which would be REAL soon she told herself.

The last time they had made love was when they worked together on the Rodriguiz/Martinez case. She felt they had a second chance at a relationship but after her heart was broken in a thousand pieces when she realized he kept pertinent information from her that was it for her. She decided to play his game and invited him over to get information from his phone that he was reluctant to share with her.

She stretched out on her bed and laid a hand on her stomach. She was feeling some slight wetness from between her legs so she shifted ever so slightly. She stretched and ran her hands over her breasts then rested her hands on her stomach before lowering her hand to undo her jeans. Her index finger rubbed in the crevice area where her torso connected to her thigh and soon she was rubbing her clit in slow circular motions then her finger slowly inserted itself into her opening. She brought herself to two orgasms. _God I'm horny_! She amused herself. Olivia passed out shortly after that. Most likely the alcohol she consumed slowed her down and relaxed her.

4:50 p.m. She walked up to where Elliot and Fin were. "Anything yet on our perp?" she asked.

"Nope nothing yet," Elliot said.

"Hey Liv thanks a lot, I really appreciate this," Fin said as he exited the car. "I owe you one baby girl."

"Anytime partner. You and Ken have yourselves a good time," as she winked at him.

See you guys tomorrow 5:00 a.m. unless you bag our kiddie molester before then."

"Sorry to drag you in on your off day Liv."

"Eh it's no problem, I'm just glad that Fin and his son are talking again. They've been through so much," she said as she looked out her window keeping her eyes onto two young guys looking suspicious.

"Probably just discussing ways to score tonight," Elliot said looking in her direction.

"Yeah maybe," she sighed.

"Liv you ok?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just a lil tired I guess. Had a cat nap before coming here," she said looking back at him.

"Did you get to the farmer's market this morning?" he asked. No because I ran into my old FBI handler/lover she dared herself to say out loud.

"No I worked out then hit up a coffee shop and just read the paper. It's just been so damn cold I figured they wouldn't have been around by the time I finished at the cafe."

"You seem a lil distracted that's all," he said as he peered through the binoculars at the house they were watching.

"Liv we got some possible action going on." Two school aged boys probably anywhere from age 10 to 14 climbed the stairs of the suspects house and rang the bell. They waited and rang again. No answer so they walked around back.

Olivia and Elliott exited the vehicle and walked over to the back. The boys appeared from the side of the house.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" Elliot asked them. The two boys looked at each other and both took off in opposite directions. Liv chased one and Elliot the other.

10 minutes later she radioed Elliot. "Lost him El, he's younger and faster."

"Yeah lost mine too, I'm getting too old for this chasing bull shit." They met back at the squad car. They sat for the next few hours just watching and waiting and talking. Olivia was grateful that Elliot didn't probe into any more of her morning. A patrol car pulled up with two hot steaming cups of coffee and sandwiches for them.

"Sorry detective they were out of lemon zinger tea," the officer said apologetically. Olivia just gave him a smile and nod and thanked him.

It was a lil past midnight when her phone signaled her that she had a text message. It was Dean.

_Can't sleep...thoughts of you fill my mind...pls b careful 2nite._ Olivia smiled then closed her phone.

"You're not going to answer back?" he asked.

"The message was sent a few hours ago, it's late. I'll talk to them tomorrow." Something was different tonight about his partner and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Olivia arrived back home around 5:30 a.m. and crashed on her couch. She didn't wake up again until midafternoon. She called Dean.

"Hello," he said happily.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't text you back last night. It was a long night."

"It's alright I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you."

"Thanks (yawn) that was sweet of you."

"Did you catch the bastards?"

"No but were onto two kids that came by the house. They fled when we questioned them and there was a lot of movement from inside (yawn) the home."

"You sound tired."

"I am which means I need to get off this couch and get in the shower so I can wake up."

"You wanna do dinner later?"

"Sorry I can't. One of my vics was just released from the hospital the other day so I wanna go over and check on her. Maybe this week we can try and hook up."

"Yeah sure sounds good. Alright, I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok, bye"

It was a grueling week for the SVU group and Olivia was ever so glad to see the week come to an end. She and Dean only managed and a few late night talks on the phone earlier in the week.

"You need a ride home Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Thank you, yes. I'm just too tired to walk." They were exiting the building when her phone rang. She saw his name displayed on the screen and quickly felt a lump sit in her throat.

"Benson,"

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I was just on my way out and my file is at home. Let me call you back ok?" she said not being able to hide her nervousness.

"Who was that?" he asked being nosy.

"El." She gave a look of don't ask. They kept walking. Her smile and silence said it all. Liv had a date he chuckled to himself. He was happy for her and relieved that she had moved past agent Dick Head.

Dean lay on his couch petting Ella who was sitting beside him. His phone rang.

"Hi, how are you?" Dean said.

"Releaved to be out of there before 6 on a Friday."

"Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"I do not what did you have in mind?" Olivia asked enthused.

"You me, a table for two with food and a nice ambience."

"What time are you picking me up?" she said.

"I can be there in twenty."

"I need longer than twenty minutes Dean! Come by in an hour." She laughed into the phone at him.

He chuckled. "Ok an hour it is. Bye."

"Bye."

He flipped his phone closed and sat up. He smiled at Ella who was wagging her tail and panting at him. Dean rubbed her on her head. "You like her too don'tcha girl? I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of her."

She jumped in the shower then rummaged through her closet and picked out a sexy black cocktail dress. He was right on time. He had a beautiful arrangement of flowers and her favorite bottle of wine for her as he entered her apartment.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, taking the flowers and wine.

"You look absolutely beautiful Olivia," he was smiling back at her while his eyes admired her curvaceous body.

"You look pretty good yourself." _Sexalicious is more like it_ she thought. "You clean up well agent Porter," she said touching the side of his newly cut hair. "I thought you were going to wait til you got back to work before you cut it."

"Boredom has set in if you haven't already noticed." He flashed his trademark grin.

"I'm starved where are we going?"

"Serendipity," he said arching his brows waiting for her approval.

"I've always wanted to eat there, she said happily. I loved the movie but frozen hot chocolate just didn't jive with me." He bent his arm and offered for her to take it. "Shall we?" he said.

Olivia asked him how he got reservations this late on a Friday. "I made them this afternoon for 8:00 figuring you wouldn't have to work late since the week you had and if you were either working late I was going to offer to get take out and if you already had dinner plans I was just going to cancel the reservation, stay home and continue to be bored."

"You are thorough aren't you?" she said looking at him smiling. He winked at her as he followed her into the elevator. They arrived at the restaurant and she noticed he was slow getting out of the taxi.

"Are you ok Dean?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he said straightening his back. Had my strength test today and they stretched me pretty hard at pt but I'm ok thanks."

They had a lovely dinner and nice conversation and Olivia didn't mind Dean holding her hand across the table. The feel of his thumb caressing her palm sent electrical impulses to her pelvic area. Their dessert arrived with two forks. "This looks great," he said. Olivia had three bites then surrendered her fork.

"Oh come on Olivia you can afford to indulge. You can go back to your carrot sticks and water tomorrow," he said smiling.

"Hey, I've worked really hard on keeping this figure," she said arching her brows.

"And it looks good from my vantage point." A grin stretched across his face as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Ok you convinced me, one more bite," she said. Dean sliced a piece of the decadent chocolate treat and fed it to her. She licked her lips seductively savoring the sweet taste of chocolate. They locked eyes on one another until Olivia asked

"You want to get outta here?" she said in a breathy whisper.

"Let's go," he said hurriedly not wanting to waste another minute. He roughly calculated that two dinners, two glasses of wine for Olivia, mineral water for him and dessert was roughly under $100.00 so he reached into his wallet and laid down a hundred and twenty dollars. They snuggled close in the back seat. Dean leaned over and whispered to Olivia.

"No worries," she told him as she laid her hand on his knee. "You're not the only one whose thorough agent Porter."

She fumbled with her keys and he placed his hand over hers to steady her. She turned to look at him and they fell into a deep kiss. Her mouth parted to accept his tongue and she let out a small murmur. Once Inside her apartment they shed their coats, scarves and his suit jacket. She walked over to turn on the lamp but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She threw her hands around his neck as she pressed her middle into his and kissed him again. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist but sliding south fast and finally they came to a rest at the small of her back with the tops of his fingers pressing softly into her backside. She was becoming intoxicated by his cologne. He pulled away slowly from her mouth and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You're so beautiful Olivia, he breathlessly said into her ear. She kissed his cheek and he pulled back to gaze at her. He placed his index finger on her bottom lip then slowly and erotically traced around it. She opened her mouth slightly and he pushed his finger inside. She gingerly sucked on his finger as he watched approvingly. He soon felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock which was now on the rise. He slid his finger out slowly and they returned to kissing making a lot of suction noises. They broke apart and she took him by the hand slowly walking backwards to her bedroom. They locked eyes as he held her hands in his helping guide her while planting short sweet kisses on her mouth. They only stopped moving because the bed was in front of them. She removed her shoes then he followed suit.

She hastily started to unbutton his shirt while he returned his lips to her warm sexy mouth. His hands were fumbling at her zipper but finally he managed to unzip it. She gathered the bottom of her dress and slid it over top of her head while he watched intently removing his own shirt. She grabbed at his belt and quickly unhooked it then in one fell swoop unfastened his trousers, pulled down his zipper and yanked down his pants so they pooled at the bottom of his stocking feet. He reached down and pulled his socks off and kicked his pants to the side. His cock was bulging, yearning to be free from inside his boxers and to her sheer delight at his size she reached down to fondle his dick. He groaned in ecstasy at her touch. He reached around the back of her and unhooked her bra letting her perky breasts spill out. His hands were immediately all over them, caressing and gently squeezing them. His mouth soon replaced his hands as he softly kissed then flicked his tongue over her erect nipples. Olivia dug her nails into his back as shivers ripped through her body. The heat and moisture coming from her belly made her cry out in pleasure. She slid his boxers off and his impressive erection stabbed at her midsection.

He gently guided her onto the bed. They continued to caress and kiss one another. "I want you so bad Olivia, I've always wanted you," he said huskily. She loved the sexy sound of his voice.

"Then have me now," she exhaled loudly. He left a trail of kisses from her breasts to her stomach then stopped when his mouth was at the top her panties. He could smell her wonderful scent as he kissed the inside of her thighs then back to her core. He pulled at the elastic with his teeth exposing the triangle of soft brown pubic hair. He glanced up at her and was glad she was in a state of bliss as her head was tilted back and her hands were tightly around his head. He loved the way she murmured when he knew he was pleasing her and satisfying her. She looked down at him as he licked his lips grinning at her. She bucked and writhed almost hitting him in the face with her hips. He obeyed.

Sliding her panties off and tossing them across the room he dove right in. He licked and sucked on her clit hard at first but then switched up and darted his tongue in and out of her hole while rubbing her clit with his fingers. She fucked his mouth and fingers back matching his rhythm. His cock was growing harder by the moment as he reached down to fondle his shaft with his free hand.

"Mmmm I'm com...I'm coming," Olivia said with a soft moan. He licked her as fast as he could not wanting to miss a drop of her sweet juice. She closed her legs against his head as a sign for him to stop licking her slit after her orgasm. He got the message. He climbed atop of her and kissed her passionately. God he was so fucking good and he tasted of sex. She concluded that his loving had aged as well as wine. She rolled him over and kissed him all the way down his chest to his beautiful organ that stood impressively at attention. She stroked him then her mouth took him in. She moved up and down his cock slowly then fast. He laid back and moaned loudly at her skill. She was soon taking all of him slowly and seductively. He raised his head to look at her. She was almost at the base of his cock. His balls were inches from her chin. She slid her mouth off of him and then went back down for a second helping. He felt like fucking dying, her mouth felt so good wrapped around his dick.

"Shiiiitttt, oh yes, oh yes!" he said. He pulled himself out of her mouth and rolled on top of her spreading her legs with his knee. He kissed her breasts, then eagerly moved up to her mouth. She sucked on his tongue. She grimaced slightly as she felt the tip of his cock enter her. She thought back to the first time seeing his size that they were gonna have to invest in lots of lubricant and she was ever so grateful that her reproductive system produced an abundance of her own. He was doing his best to be gentle noticing her expression, then after some brief pain she took all of him. She fucked him back twice as hard and he took her legs and placed them over his shoulder minimizing the width of her opening. He was a snug fit and she loved this position. He rocked back and forth in and out of her tight wet hole as he rubbed her clit. She clenched the sheets in her fists, tilting her head then swaying her head side to side. He removed her legs from his shoulders and gently landed on top her. She dug her nails into his back and locked her legs around his ass. She met him stroke for stroke.

Ahhhhh fuuuuuck here I come baby!" he said into her hair. She grabbed his hair. "Me too, hurry."

"Ohhhhhh shiiiiit!" and then he unloaded into her womb. Beads of sweat glistened his chest and drops of sweat trickled down his face. They collapsed into each other and just laid there wrapped in each other's warm embrace not wanting to stir. Soon they both drifted off to a blissful sleep.

The Morning After

Olivia awoke first and rolled over. She watched Dean sleeping peacefully. She swore that was a smile coming from the corners of his mouth. She felt so relaxed. Better than she had ever felt in a long time. Two and half years to be exact. Why was she so comfortable with this man? Was it because she knew he was safe to be with? He didn't come with baggage. He wasn't a cheater. He worked hard and took his job seriously and he understood the pressure, the stress and demands of her job. His job was a carbon copy of hers. It felt good to be with him. He made her feel special the way he was so attentative to her every need. The fine details that he didn't miss. She wanted so desperately to make a go of it the last time they were together in October 2009 but she flashbacked to 2007 when their relationship couldn't survive his job. It took him in different directions and the separation was too much for Olivia to handle. It would be like having to reintroduce yourself all over again after he got back in town and in the blink of an eye he was off on another assignment. There was talk of him relocating permanently to the offices in CA but he managed to twist the arms higher up and stay in NY to be close to his mother who was very sick at the time.

I can't believe he said he would give up his career with the FBI for us, she thought to herself. I can't let him do that. He loves his job and there's too much history with his family and the Bureau. Olivia quietly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. The clock on her night table showed 8:45 a.m. She carefully got back into her bed hoping not to disturb him. Too late, he had felt her get up.

"Good morning," he said smiling and moving closer to her to kiss her.

"Good morning." She returned his smile with her own and kissed him back then rubbing his cheek. "Next day stubble," she said.

"It was nice not having to worry about that for a while," he said touching her hand as it rested on his cheek.

"You're amazing you know that."

"You are too and quite the mover and shaker," she said winking at him. He scooped her up into his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

Olivia moved to look up at him. "Are you hungry, I can fix us breakfast?"

"You know me I can always eat." He grinned at her. "You don't want to go out?"

"Nope, too cold. I want breakfast in bed and then I want you all over again." She playfully pinched his nipple then leaned up to kiss him. He got an instant reminder of how she liked morning sex. His mouth parted to accept her tongue and he felt his semi hard cock thicken up more. She was warm and he could smell the slightest trace of mint flavored tooth paste on her breath.

"No fair you cheated," he frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?" she said very slyly.

"You brushed already."

"I told you before that you don't have morning breath for some reason so that's why I don't mind kissing you. Me, I'm different. Guess I'm just self-conscious about that sort of thing."

He rolled on top her and kissed her long and deep. "Can we wait on breakfast?" With her approval he guided his stiff cock into her. Pleased that she was still moist from their love making session the night before. She ran her fingernails down his back to his ass and the squeezed hard. He thrusted himself into her faster and harder saying her name over and over.

"Olivia...Olivia oh my god you're so sweet Olivia." They were engaging in sloppy kissing, their mouths sliding everywhere on each other faces. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes tight. He licked from the base of her neck to her chin stopping to plant little kisses on her lips then finding the inside of her mouth again. Their kisses deepened and then Olivia put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him off of her. She straddled him and rode his cock hard. She whipped her head back then met his hands that were being out stretched to her to help support her. Together they rode out their orgasms. Olivia rolled off him breathing heavily while Dean clasped his hands behind his head and sighed contently.

They both turned and looked at each other. They spoke at the same time. "That was so good." "That was great." There was silence between them, then they both let out a good laugh.

"You want the shower first?" she asked.

"What, you don't want to conserve water?"

"Ok just a shower then no sex," she said laughing. Dean got out of bed and looked down at himself.

"He needs to rest up for tonight." He grinned seductively at her. Olivia glanced at his manhood then quickly turned her eyes on his.

"I remember a sex therapist saying never count your orgasms before they hatch," she said walking into the bedroom shaking her ass at him.

They sat down to breakfast of frozen waffles, eggs and bacon.

"You really eat this stuff?" Dean asked examining his strip of bacon.

"Yes," she was shaking her finger at him now. It's better for you and it lasts longer than regular bacon or that disgusting, overly saturated with nitrates microwavable bacon. I happen to love turkey bacon!" She was sounding like an ol school marm he thought. He bit off a piece and made faces at her. She had an expression of hope on her face as she looked at him.

"If only I could ween you off twinkies or cupcakes in the morning and teach you to make better choices." She was sounding more like a guidance counselor now.

"What's the plan for today?" she asked as they cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"I need to get clean clothes so why don't we take in a movie and go from there or we can see if we can get tickets to a show tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," she said walking back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Ella was happy to see her owner return home. Dean read the note left by his neighbor and dialed the number.

"Hey I'm home now so you don't need to swing by to take her out. Thanks boss I really appreciate it." Olivia offered to take her out while he got changed. He laughed at her suggestion that Ella needed female bonding since all she's had was him these past few months. He finished changing and was perusing his cd collection thinking of which one to play while he waited for them to return. He found a favorite of his. He inserted the disc and heard the front door opening and Ella came charging in tongue just a wagging and panting heavily.

"You walked her long."

"Couldn't help it. When I went to bring her in she took me the opposite way."

"She loves her walks." His cd finished loading and the song started to play. Dean looked at Olivia and extended his hand.

"Dance with me?" She smiled brightly and accepted his hand. They swayed back and forth. This felt good they both silently thought to themselves.

"Let me be your hero"

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this

Now would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain

(I can be your hero, baby)

And I will stand by you, forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

An' I can be your hero

The music ended but they remained in each other's arms. Olivia rested her head sideways on Dean's shoulder. The music continued. Midway through the next song they parted and exchanged slow and short pecks. "Did you have a show in mind if we can get tickets tonight?" he asked letting go of her and walking into the study.

"Hmmm how about Mary Poppins? I loved the movie when I was little. "Chitty Chitty bang bang, Chitty Chitty bang bang, Chitty Chitty bang bang I love you...Hey hey Chitty Chitty..." Ella cocked her ears and tilted her head sideways listening to Olivia's solo.

"Second choice?" he said putting another cd into the player.

"I heard Rain is getting rave reviews," she said reaching for her phone in her back pocket.

"The Beatles?" he said not liking her second choice. The sound of Madame Butterfly began to fill the room and Dean came waltzing back into view gesturing the moves of the music. He noticed she wasn't even aware of the selection playing.

"Who's that?" he motioned as she was engrossed in texting whoever back. She didn't want to lie to him but she also wanted to avoid answering him. She had a mouthful of her pinky nail as she placed her phone in her back pocket.

"Elliot. He just wanted to know if I had made it to the farmer's market this morning."

"That's a bad habit Olivia," he said taking her finger out of her mouth.

"I had a hang nail and I hate them," she said giving him a playful evil stare.

"So Elliot texts you just to ask if you went to the farmer's market? Doesn't his wife go to one where they live?" She just stood there looking at him then turned her head away then looked back at him.

"I missed going last week and he wanted to know if I had gone today and picked up the molasses cookies he likes so much. Why do you say it like that?" She was starting to get flustered.

"Say it like what?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh come on now. I know it bothered you that Elliot just texted me." She was doing her best to stay composed and keep her tone even.

"I...I just thought that maybe his wife would do his shopping at their farmers market." Why do you not want him to know that I text or call you Olivia? Like for example yesterday afternoon..."I left my file at home, I'll call you back." He was mocking her now and she didn't like that. She stood there staring at him.

"I'm outta here." Ella got up and followed Olivia in hopes she was going out for another walk.

"Olivia wait." He reached for her but missed. He caught up to her as she started to open the front door. He stood behind her and reached over top of her and shut it. He put his arms around her and she stiffened against his chest. He buried his head into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please don't leave come back let's talk." He was pleading with her now. She sniffed and he sensed she was crying or was about to. He gently turned her around. Her head remained down. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin up to look in her eyes. They were moist but she wasn't crying yet.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. Please stay. He really didn't need to say any words at all. His sorrowful deep chocolate colored orbs screamed at her that he was sorry. She pushed his arms away from around her waistline and walked back to the living area.

She stood there with her arms crossed. He sat on the couch looking at her. She inhaled deeply not looking at him then she turned to his direction. "You need to back off me with Elliot ok. I'm sick and tired of the cock fighting between you two. I'm going to tell him about us, just in my own way and on my own time and I'm not just going to throw it in his face either! He deserves better. He's made major strides with the past men in my life." she said sternly, clasping her fingers together in an "A roof" formation pointing at him.

"Everyone but me. Ok," he said nodding to her looking like a scolded child. "I won't bring him up again." She sat down next to him and put her hands on top of his.

"I really thought we were past this from three years ago," she said with reservation. "You were the more mature one last time and I need a repeat performance from you this time as well." She lightly slapped his hands.

"Are you happy that I came back into your life Liv?" She pulled back still looking at him.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. So yes I am happy but Dean you don't need reassurance from me. Any other man in my past wouldn't have approached me after I cut off communication with them for over a year. They would have gotten the message loud and clear but you...I don't know." She stood up. "I really can't explain it, not even to myself."

"What is that playing?" She asked. He stood up.

"Puccini, the master of opera. This is called Madam Butterfly." He said pointing in the air with his index finger.

"I never could understand opera. My mother only played jazz in the house."

"Well then my dear," he said coming over to her and planting a kiss on her lips with his eyes open. "You will be introduced to the opera."

"Just not today. You need to see if we can get tickets so get a move on." She playfully slapped his behind. Dean booted up his laptop. Olivia walked around his living room admiring the wall art.

"Well it looks like were outta luck for the first two choices but Mama Mia still has pretty good seating even though that wasn't one you mentioned you wanted to see." Olivia walked over and peered at the screen displaying the seating chart.

"When I call the box offices, their availability sometimes doesn't match what online is offering."

"What about "Lion King?" She asked in hopes of something good.

"Sold out," Dean said.

"Hmmm Mama Mia? That's Meryl Streep huh?"

"Yeah and if you didn't see it on the big screen the cast actually sings their numbers but the ticket booths forgot to warn people and pass out ear plugs when Pierce Brosnan sang his songs," Dean said laughing. Olivia playfully slapped Dean on his arm.

"Let's see you sing in front of a live audience!" She said jokingly coming to the actor's defense. Dean belted out a song in Italian.

"What did you do with the money your parents supposedly paid for your singing lessons?" Olivia said smirking at him. "And I don't speak Italian so what did you just say?" Dean just smiled at her.

"What were you singing?" She said whining at him as she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"You know who James Blunt is?"

"Yes," she said.

"A line from his song called Beautiful was what I was singing to you." She looked into his eyes and smiled. He turned his attention from the laptop screen to her and leaned into to kiss her. Her arms went around his neck and his securely fastened around her waist. They pulled back inches from each other still locked in an embrace and lovingly stared at one another.

"So Mama Mia or a movie?" He asked.

"Mama Mia," she said. Dean paid for the tickets online then they grabbed their coats.

"I'll be back in a bit then we can go for a w-a-l-k ok girl?" Ella sat at Dean's feet and whimpered as they got ready to leave.

"An extra-long one, ok sweetie," Olivia said as she rubbed Ella's side and squeezed her chin.

Olivia and Dean walked out of the theatre hand in hand and it was snowing. "I liked it, it wasn't half bad," she said gleefully.

"It was good and if you like ABBA," he said.

"I liked ABBA. I grew up listening to them," she said swinging hands with him.

"I bet you did my Dancing Queen". She rolled her eyes at him shaking her head smiling.

I was an AC/DC guy, anything metal but I did enjoy this," he said throwing her a sideways grin. A white dusting layered the ground. "Supposed to get up to a foot or more they say." she said.

"Record year so far for NY City," Dean said.

"Should we just skip dinner and get take out?" Olivia asked.

"Nah it won't be bad by the time we get done with dinner."

"At the rate it's falling and we didn't make any reservations and it's 4:30 on a Saturday night in NY City Dean."

"Alright, we can do one of two things. I'll call Carmello's and Trattoria's and see if we can get right in ok? If not we'll head home," he said pecking her on the lips. The word home hung in the air to her. Why didn't he just say his place? She wondered.

They were in luck. Only a ten minute wait for Trattoria's. They enjoyed their meals and the conversation flowed so easy between them. "I'm stuffed," Olivia said. "That was just delicious."

"Me too, looks like someone is getting leftovers."

"You feed her table food?"

"Yeah nothing wrong with it. Every now and then won't hurt. Dogs have cast iron stomachs. Besides what do you think wild animals do to survive?"

"Seafood is an aphrodisiac," Olivia said giving him a seductive look. Ella just may wind up sleeping with you," she chuckled at him. Dean feigned a hurt look and Olivia just soaked it all in before coming to his rescue. The waiter returned with their check and two boxes. One for Ella and the one with a take home dessert they had settled on since neither one had room to eat it. She waited for the waiter to exit.

"But she'll have to fight me to sleep with you." She said winking at him. Dean sexily grinned at Olivia. When they stepped outside the restaurant the snow was piling up. Probably three to four inches had blanketed the ground by now. The valet pulled Dean's car around.

Dean couldn't believe Ella didn't jump at the opportunity to go out when they got home. "It's not like her to just not beat me down to the door. Finally she succumbed and the trio went for a walk. Once outside Ella just loved the snow. As they walked she would occasionally stop to romp around and then she would scoop up a mouthful of the fresh fallen snow then sneeze. Olivia and Dean just laughed at her.

"Hey Dean is this blood from her?" Olivia asked slightly alarmed. Dean checked her paws but found no traces of cuts and didn't spot any blood from where she trounced in the snow before.

"Probably from another dog." He said. You guys ready?"

"Yes it's cold." She let loose a shiver and Dean put his arm around her and pulled her close. Once inside Dean fixed Ella a scrumptious meal. She sniffed at it then walked away. Dean joined Olivia on the couch.

"Guess it's too much garlic for her or she doesn't like seafood," Olivia said as they watched her go lie in her bed.

"Come to think of it her appetite hasn't been hearty lately," he said watching her. I'll make an appointment with the Vet tomorrow." The coffee machine beeped and he went in to make a cup for himself. He called out from the kitchen to see if she wanted a refill on the wine. He returned to the couch with his coffee and topped her drink off. Olivia rested her head on his chest and he draped his arm around her.

"I had a nice day." Thank you she said smiling at him. "I did too." He smiled. He looked down at her and planted a kiss on her lips. Their kiss lingered before Dean pulled away slowly. He set his cup down and returned to his previous position with her.

"Monday is Valentines day. Do you think you will be working late Monday?"

"I'm in court Monday through Wednesday so it looks good for dinner," She said circling the rim of her glass.

"Good then we'll make a pit stop before we go to dinner." He said happily.

"A pit stop? Where?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want to give it away," he said.

"Oh no you better fess up. I'm not going anywhere I don't know anything about Dean." She was giving him a definite look.

"Ok ok," He said as he held up his hands. Can I give you a clue then?"

"If I don't guess on the first clue your giving me a second one," She said. Dean sighed.

"It's red." Olivia let the clue weigh on her mind for a sec. "Next clue," she said matter of fact.

"It's warm." He said. She scrunched her brows and her eyes darted from side to side.

"Blood?" she said wide eyed and a lil nervous.

"No wonder you're a detective."

"Why is blood involved?" she asked puzzled. "There's a story behind it," he said.

"Ok do tell."

"I was 16 years old and we were on vacation. My sister Michelle cut her arm really bad on the side of our boat so we took to her the hospital to get a tetanus shot and it turned out she needed a blood transfusion from all the blood she lost. So you may think this is corny but ever since then on Valentine's day I give blood because it's a good thing to do plus the whole symbolism about the day is close to people's hearts and it's filled with warm sentiments." He was searching her face for her reaction. He noticed even her eyes twinkled when they became moist.

"That's not corny. That's beautiful." She placed her glass on the table then placed her hand on his cheek and they leaned into each other. Their mouths came together slow and he felt her tongue slide in. They made out and it was getting hot and heavy as their kisses deepened bordering on sloppy. He started to unbutton her vest and soon his hand was underneath her blouse. She moaned pleasurably. He cupped her breast through her bra and kneaded the fine soft flesh. Her hand that was resting on his thigh began to move upward tracing it with her fingernails. She stopped at his crotch and stroked him through his jeans that were becoming increasingly tight to her touch. She was very impressed with his hardness already but again she knew it didn't take much to get his engine purring.

"Olivia," He said resting his forehead on hers with his hand still fixated on her breast, the other on her hip close to her core.

"Shhhh, she reached up and placed her hand on his lips. "Dean Michael Porter, take me to bed or lose me forever." She said kissing him.

"Show me the way," he said eagerly, returning her kiss. Their clothes were strewn all over his bedroom within seconds of entering. The moonlight was streaming in through the window as the snow continued to fall outside. They stood as he traced the outline of her breasts with his finger then gently massaged one then the other. She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth came down on her nipple, nipping and sucking then moving over to the other one showing fair play. She reached down to stroke him and he released a bit of his juice into her hand. He laid her down and stood over her admiring all of her glory as she lay with her legs wide open and ready for him. He lifted her legs and he placed them over his shoulder. He guided his throbbing cock into her warm hole.

"You feel so good Liv. I could never stop having enough of you." He said looking at her. She smiled back as she massaged her own breasts. He moved back and forth inside her savoring every slow thrust. He increased his rhythm as he gripped her ankles. Minutes later he pulled out of her feeling his ejaculation soon to come and knelt down between her thighs. She scooted to meet his face closer. His tongue brushed all around her swollen clit. He inserted one finger then two and finger fucked her while giving her vagina a tongue bath. Olivia roared in ecstasy pulling at his head and hair.

"Don't stop Dean, your mouth is so good." She called out. Her love juice squirted all over his tongue and he lapped every bit up. He stood up and fondled himself smiling at her. He moved onto the bed lying behind her. She rotated her neck slightly to face him giving him a lingering sideways kiss. He had one hand on her breast twisting and pulling ever so gently at her nipple then squeezing it. His hand began to roam her body as his other arm rested underneath her neck so that her head could rest gently upon it. His hand slid down her thigh and he lifted her leg cupping it from underneath. He slowly and gently entered her from behind. She pushed back against him as she felt him push inside. She rubbed her clit as he moved faster and faster inside of her. She was close to another climax.

"How close are you baby?" She cooed rubbing his arm. "CLOSE." He said adamantly. She rolled forward letting him slip out of her then straddled him in a 1-2-3 move. Her hands were on his stomach. She had noticed his cute belly roll. He had gained a bit of weight during his time off recuperating. _More to have_, she said to herself. Dean moaned in pleasure as he watched Olivia ride him as if she was on a bull vying for a trophy.

"Here it comes baby." He breathed heavily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Dean had both his hands on her knees as he pushed one last time into her, depositing his sperm. Olivia collapsed on top of him and buried her head into his sweaty neck. He caressed her back and fingered her hair. They lay on top of each other for a while. Olivia sat up and looked at Dean with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm up for dessert how about you?"

"It couldn't taste any better than you but yeah I could go for some dessert." He grinned back at her.

"Such the romantic," she said playfully slapping him on his chest. They brought the dessert back to bed and shared bites. Flakes of philough dough fell onto the bed as they continued to eat.

"Napolean's are great but not meant to be eaten in bed." Dean said letting Olivia lick the sweet filling from his finger.

He forgot to pull the blinds closed last night as the sun streamed into his bedroom brightly. Olivia opened one eye then closed it not ready to face the day just yet. The alarm clock was on his side of the bed so she didn't know what time it was. She couldn't reach her watch on the night table from her position halfway into the middle of the bed. Dean was asleep she figured because he was lightly snoring into her neck. She moved his hand that was draped over her hip and he stirred. "What time is it?" he asked groggily. She reached for her watch. "It's 9:30. I'm gonna go start the coffee." She reached for her panties and shirt and headed for the kitchen.

Ella was still asleep in her oversized bed as Olivia walked by. "Hey sweet puppy are you hungry? You wanna eat?" Ella peered at her but wasn't getting up even at the mention of food. "Oh I see, you wanna go for a walk first and make a pee-pee?" Ella layed there looking at Olivia lethargically wagging her tail. "Ok girl, well I offered." Olivia started the coffee and looked through his pantry pleasently surprised to find a new box of tea he had bought for her. She finished using the powder room and walked back to the bedroom.

"Coffee's started sleepy head. Hey Ella didn't want to eat and she's like you and won't get out of her bed." Dean didn't stir or answer her.

"Did you hear me?" She said as she crawled back into bed. I even offered to take her for a walk and she still didn't want to get up. I don't think she's feeling well."

"Did you shake her leash at her? That usually gets her going," he said into the pillow. "Give me five and I'll take her out," he said groggily.

"Ok I'm gonna get a shower. I want to go to the farmer's market today and pick up fruits and vegetables."

"And cookies for Elliot," he said.

"Are you making a joke Dean?" she said cautiously.

"No, you just didn't say cookies after you said fruits and veggies that's all Liv," he said as he began to move about in the bed. She finished her shower and when she came into the room he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Dean what's that matter?" She came to his side putting her hand on his back.

"My back is killing me today." He threw his head back as he winced in pain.

"Do you want me to take you to the emergency room then?" Her voice was ladden with concern.

"No!" He said emphatically.

"Why not maybe they can help?"

"I have pain medication but I'm trying not to depend on it when my back stiffens up like this." He was a lil short with her.

"Sorry I was just trying to help."

"I know. I'm sorry it's not you it's me. Thank you. I think a hot shower will loosen me up." She helped him get up.

"You did to much walking yesterday."

"And sitting. Haven't had that much exersize in a while," he said as he gingerly walked to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you to finish then I'll take her out."

"No you go ahead and take her I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Olivia wasn't sure he was sure.

"Yeah, and Liv?" Dean slowly turned around to look at her.

"Thank you. I appreciate you," he said sincerely.

"I know you do. Thanks." As he watched her go he thought to himself, And Liv one more thing, I love you so much was what he wanted to say to her. Olivia finished dressing and she brought Ella's leash to her.

"Come on girl let's go for your walk," She said with excitement. Ella rose slowly and came to Olivia.

"Thatta girl." She fastened her leash to her collar giving her all the love any dog would crave. "Yeah you love to go outside don't cha princess?" She wagged her tail. Outside she seemed to muster up a lil more energy trying to eat the snow. Olivia looked down and saw blood again.

"Come here girl." She gave the dog a once over and saw that the blood was coming form Ella's nose. "Oh my god Ella," she said as she looked at the blood surrounding her nostrils. Dean was still in the shower when they got back. Olivia got a paper towel and cleaned off Ella's nose. She opened a can of food for her but she was no more interested in eating than the man in the moon. Olivia walked into the bedroom and the shower was still running. She came in and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Just getting ready to get out now." She handed him a towel and he emerged still moving gingerly.

"Dean you should take a pill and then just take it easy today." "No pills. I have to be clean when I return to work."

"That's not for another week or so. One today won't hurt if that's all your going to take to releave your pain," she said trying to plead with him. "Dean, Ella has blood coming from her nose. I saw it when she burried her nose in the snow," she said carefully.

"What?" He moved past her wincing as he walked. He did his best to kneel down beside Ella. "What's wrong girl?" He said as he inspected her nose. "I don't see any blood," he said turning to look at Olivia.

"I wiped it off and the napkin is in the trash."

"Ella get up girl, let's go eat," he said trying to get up himself. Olivia came to him and helped him up. "I think I'll take a pain pill today." She went to the bathroom and retrieved both bottles.

"Which one?" she asked. "Oxy please." She went a got him a glass of water. "It's a good thing you have no refills on these," she said releaved. She gave him a pill.

"We should take her in today." Olivia said sadly.

"Yeah better to be safe than sorry." He sighed deeply. She rubbed his back trying her best to console him. He looked so sad.

They followed the tech carrying Ella inside. Dean's hands shook as he filled out the neccessary paper work. They sat and waited in the lobby for the news. Olivia consoled him trying to tell him not to worry until there's something to worry about but even she knew that wasn't the best advice. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She had never had animals growing up so she never made a connection with a pet. He on the other hand had all kinds of pets growing up from dogs to cats, hampsters, gerbils, snakes etc...Olivia just wanted to hug his hurt away. Ever since they had known each other she had seen his eyes well up twice with tears, the day they amicably and sadly parted ways and in the interegation room a year and a half ago. Today his tears dripped onto the floor.

"I know it isn't good news," he said wiping at his tears trying to compose himself. She was careful not to squeeze him to hard so she gently wrapped her arms around him and he reached around and touched her hand with his. The Dr emerged and asked them to come back with her.

"Oh my god. No, please no." He struggled to hold back tears but he lost the will and they came flooding out of his eyes as he petted Ella. Olivia hugged him and cried too. The dog had advanced nasal cancer and her chances were not good. The Dr explained even with surgery her chances were slim and that she wouldn't live too much longer. Dean was distraught. His heart was shattered but he did the humane thing and said good-bye to his beloved Ella. Olivia drove Dean's car back in the direction of his place but he said no he couldn't go there just now and see Ella's things in the apartment. They went to her place instead.

Dean slept on her couch as she fussed about. She made tea, a phone call to Greyleck and looked over her notes for court tomorrow. When he woke his back was feeling some what better. She offered to make him something to eat but he told her he had no appetite. She was worried the pill was to heavy on his stomach with nothing in it so she convinced him to have a small bowl of soup with crackers. He hardly ate it but it was something inside him. That night she held him in her arms and consoled him the best she could. She hated to see him all broken up. She cried silently as to not let him hear her. He was grieving enough. Her alarm went off at 5:45 a.m. and she used all the strength she had to get out of bed. She showered and got dressed in the dark hoping that she had matching socks on. He was sound asleep and she kissed him on his forehead, turned his phone on vibrate then sent him a text message. His phone lit up so she knew he would get her message when he awoke. "I love you," she mouthed as she closed her bedroom door and left for work.

Dean awoke several hours later. He saw it was almost 10:30 a.m. and he knew he missed his pt appointment. His head felt fuzzy and his back still ached some. He missed his dog. Reaching for his phone, he saw he had a text from her. He made the call to his rehab place. He could make the afternoon appointment the receptionist told him. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He loved how she always incorporated smilies in her texts.

Good morn/aftrn Coffee's on. Eggs(scrmbld xtra dry )w/trky bcn in frig 4 u). My pryrs r w/u alwys. Call u ltr. He took a shower then ate what she made him for breakfast. The bacon was was actually starting to taste ok to him he thought but still not as tasty as "real" bacon. Olivia waited outside the court room waiting to be called the people's next witness. She thought about calling Dean but didn't want to chance waking him up. He should be up it's almost 11 she thought. She started to worry. She'll call at lunch she said.

All morning long as she waited to be called to testify she grappled with herself as to why she mouthed I love you to him before leaving for work? They admitted their love to one another way back but with him being gone on cases, never staying in town longer than two weeks with her after returning and dealing with a long distance relationship over the course of four months during the summer of '07 proved to be to much for Olivia to handle. Their love for one another would not survive it. The break up, although amicably hurt Olivia more than she realized. This was a man she felt she could have a decent future with but it all came crashing down due to the ever demanding job. Was she trying to get back some of the Camelot moments they shared early on in the relationship? Her conscious was speaking in loud volumes at her. Apart from him all this time there was still a reserved space of love in her heart for Dean. What more could she want from a man who exhibited all the characteristics she longed for in a man? She asked herself that more than a thousand times.

Am I ready to let myself go with him? She pondered. Just then as she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes a court officer peered from behind the door and called out..."Detective Benson, you're up." She sprung from her seat on the wooden bench.

Dean arrived back home and stood in the foyer longer than normal. Placed seemed empty. He walked over to where her bed was and gathered it up along with a few toys she had. He put them in the spare bedroom closet with a blanket covering them. He dumped the rest of the bag of her food and the remaining cans down the garbage disposal. Tears formed in his eyes and slowly trickled down his cheek. He knew he had done the right thing for her. She is not suffering any longer but still the sting of saying his final good-bye tore at his heart. He composed himself and went in to change his clothes. It was almost noon so he texte'd Olivia back hoping that court had recessed for lunch. You know how judges are with their lunch schedules. Can't miss a meal.

She came right back with her text. Hppy V-day 2 u 2. Thts grt! K hve good appt...c u ltr 2nite He made a stop before getting to his appt. Olivia was done with court and she stopped by the precinct to file away her notes. She had messages to return both email and phone so she got right to it noticing the time was approaching five o'clock. Elliot asked how court went and she told him it went well. Closing arguements are tomorrow and case looks solid against their perp. She asked if he had plans this evening with Kathy.

"Going out to her favorite restaurant, eat too much pasta and drink too much chianti," he said as he rubbed his forehead with his pencil. "How about you?" "Why did he have to ask me that?" She scolded herself for opening the door on that one. "You're an Idiot Olivia!" She said to herself.

"Gonna meet an ol friend, have dinner, that's all," she said sheepishly.

"An ol friend huh? Would his intials be KM?" He said smirking at her. Ohhhh she hated when he pried to deep. She smiled back at him not letting him in any farther and continued to answer emails. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"You're gonna have to tell me sometime Liv, I'm your partner. We tell each other everything." He still had that adorable but annoying smile across his face.

"Not everything El, not everything but all in good time partner." She flashed him a tiny grin.

_Let's get ready to rumble._ That saying echoed through her brain as she remembered that line watching WWF one night with Elliot in the upstairs lounge over Chinese dinner pulling yet another all nighter. It was 5:30 now and Olivia gathered her things and said good night to the rest of the group. She called Dean as she walked home. He would be by to pick her up at 7:00. She ducked into a store and browsed the cards. This one seemed appropriate for their relationship. She didn't have time to pick up anything for him that she wanted to buy him so a gift card would have to do and a small box of chocolate. She changed quickly when she got home and poured herself a glass of wine.

She opened her door and took every breath of him in. He was so handsome. He smelled great too as they kissed and stood embracing for a very long time.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes let's go give blood," she said.

"Liv thank you for doing this, it really means a lot to me," He took her hands into his.

"That's why I'm doing it plus it is for a good reason." She smiled back at him squeezing his hand. He opened her door for her and put her overnight bag in the back seat.

They both laid on the gurneys, needles attached to the inside crook of their arms as their blood flowed slowly into the bags.

"What are you thinking Dean?" His eyes were closed. He turned his head to look over at her. "That if not enough people did this kind of thing just think of the blood shortage we would have."

"I know. I'm glad you shared your story about Michelle with me. Because of that I'm going to donate every year." Their smiles lingered. When they finished they drank the recommended juice and ate the crackers to replenish themselves. Dinner was nice and they talked and smiled throughout but she could also notice that sadness that lingered behind his eyes over Ella. They went back to his place after dinner. He put on music, handed her a glass of her favorite wine and they snuggled close on the couch for some time before speaking.

"I got you something Liv."

"Oh yeah, well I got you something as well," she said pushing herself up off the couch. "It's in my bag." She came back with a card and a wrapped box. "I didn't have time to shop, I'm sorry. I wanted to get you something else."

"Its fine Liv, you know the ol saying it's the thought that counts," he said reassuring her. She smiled at him as he opened her card. His eyes grew moist and he turned to her. Her eyes were wet now too.

"Thank you, it's a beautiful card. Ahhhh and you know I love Best Buy." He leaned over and kissed her and kept on kissing her. He reached behind him in his suit coat pocket and gave her his card. She read it and she could no longer keep her tears intact. He reached over and took a tissue from the box and handed it to her. She dabbed at her eyes then blew her nose.

"Thank you." She leaned over and gave him just a lil more than how a peck on the lips is defined.

"That's not all," he said holding her hands. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. She gasped at the site of it and emotion swept over her. She felt her knees begin to tremble. The blood rushed to her head and her heart beat accelerated.

Dean's voice quivered as he began to speak. "I know it's only been two weeks but Olivia we've known each other for some time, it's not like it's all knew with us, you make me so happy and my life fulfilled. There is no other woman quite like you that I would want to share the rest of my life with." He cleared his throat. He scooted off the couch and bent down on one knee. She noticed the small box shaking rapidly in his hands. He opened the box revealing a 2k princess cut diamond. Her eyes watered and her lips began to quiver. "Olivia Benson will you make me the happiest man and enviest of all men by marrying me?"

She gazed back at him, her eyes wet at the rims as well. His smile was full and bright even through all the liquid that was pooling up inside his eyes. She tucked her bottom lip in and bit down softly as the muscles in her face wouldn't relax as she tried to speak. Olivia glanced at him then the box that was still shaking in his hands. She placed her hand over his, her eyes very heavy and moist. She leaned in giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. She patted the cushion. Her voice was barely audible to him.

"Sit with me please?" she said with a shaky voice. He got up and sat next to her. He already felt rejection setting in.

"Dean." She caressed his hands with hers rubbing the tops of his smoothly with her thumbs. She brought his hands up to her lips and kissed them ever so softly.

"This is all too fast for me to say yes right now." He looked down to the floor. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, I do someday." She said as her head bent sideways following his lowered look and cupped his chin bringing his face back to meet her gaze.

"I'm just not ready to be engaged tonight." She touched his chin with her fingers and gently turned his face up to meet her gaze. His sadness was breaking her heart.

"Dean…You're a loving and caring individual and I'm so happy that we met again and things have been going so well between us. I want things to get even better between us." There was a long silence before he spoke.

"I feel...I feel that I'm going to lose you again," he said searching her eyes. "You're not going to lose me Dean. I'm not going anywhere," she said blinking back tears. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of my job. That's what broke us up last time," he said sadly.

"With everything that had gone on back then, from Simon to my suspension and having someone love me like you did. It was me more than you who got scared. I don't think I was handling it very well with your coming and going. I know my heart was telling me to stay and fight through all of my mixed emotions but my head pulled me in a different direction. Dean I don't want you to quit the Bureau for me. I don't want you to end up resenting me in the end. I just wouldn't be able to handle that." A tear streamed down her cheek and he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Olivia I would never blame you for my decision. I wish you wouldn't say that or think that." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. She leaned over and she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close, rubbing her back. He kissed the side of her head. They stayed like that for a while before pulling apart. He looked deep into her eyes holding her face with his hands. "I love you."

"I know and I love you too, she said smiling big at him and a lot more relieved than earlier. They shared a passionate kiss and they fell back into each other's arms. Somehow her temporary postponement of his marriage proposal lessened the pain on his face and in his heart. Just hearing her say those words..._I love you too_ jump started his heart again.

"Can I see it?" She lifted her head up and noticed a small stain where her tears had fallen. He reopened the box and she took it out looking closely at it.

"It's beautiful, it's exquisite. I love it and I love you," she said touching his cheek then leaning over to peck him on the lips. She continued to admire her ring. She dreamed of this when she was a little girl and thought she was going to get married when she was seventeen but her mother quickly put the kibosh to that. In a way she wished her mother was alive to see her get married and meet her potential grandchildren, if Olivia was fortunate to have any being her age of 43 put her into a high risk category.

They both drifted off to sleep and when Dean woke up he realized it was 12:17 a.m. by his watch. He looked at a peaceful sleeping Olivia and didn't have the heart to wake her. He reached for the throw pillow and gently slid her arm off his lap. He tried as best he could not to disturb her but she murmured and stirred as he scooted off the couch. He put the pillow underneath her head and walked over to the closet to retrieve a blanket for her. He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams baby, I love you."

Dean stood in front of his medicine cabinet staring at his pain meds. He thought one more wouldn't hurt. His range and motion tests weren't until next week so he had plenty of time for the drug to be rid from his system. On the other hand he wanted just as bad to throw them away.

"Don't." She said softly standing in the doorway. "You know the dangers of addiction." She walked over to him.

"I was actually contemplating of throwing them away as well," he said.

"That's a good idea," she said half smiling at him and yawning. He crushed the remaining pills then flushed the ground powder down the toilet. She had her hand on his back giving him emotional support. "Why don't you use the cream your pt gave you?" She picked up the tube from the cabinet.

"It's not that easy trying to reach around and rub it in good so it's effective." She obviously didn't like the tone he was using with her.

"You could have asked me or why not bring the tube with you to your appointments and have the therapist put it on? They're getting paid to treat you, you know?"

"I don't need a guy rubbing me like that!"

"You know you really need to drop the attitude or you're never going to heal properly," she said with her own attitude. She turned and walked out. He walked after her reaching for her.

"Liv I'm sorry." She stood facing forward. He ran his hands up and down her arms. "Will you rub some on my back please?"

"Bring it," she said walking away. He uncapped the tube and handed it to her. "Get undressed," she said flatly.

"I am sorry Liv. I just wished this would have never happened to me. It's frustrating."

"Apology accepted." She managed a partial smile. "None of us ever want to be shot at or seriously maimed but unfortunately it happens in our line of work so we do what we need to do to heal," she said in her lectured tone. "Now get undressed or do I have to do it for you?" He complied and started to unbutton his shirt. He was down to nothing but his boxers when she patted the bed for him to lie flat on his stomach. She straddled the back of his thighs careful not to put too much pressure on him. She admired his strong muscular physique. He had very broad shoulders and his back opened up like a cobra's hood when it was in strike mode. A perfect v she thought as she let her fingers and palms knead his taut flesh. He was starting to get aroused when she pulled his boxers down to reveal the crack of his ass. Two perfectly round white cheeks. A stark contrast to his olive toned body above. She felt some moisture start to grow in her lower midsection.

"You should have been my therapist Liv."

"You're too uncooperative for me I would have transferred you to a male pt," she said laughing at him. "I'll do better," he said whining.

"You'll feel a lot better if you don't fight with yourself. When's the last time you used your palate's ball?"

"Ummm."

"That's what I figured," she scolded him with a playful backhanded slap on his buttocks.

"Ow, I'm gonna report you to the medical review board for inappropriate touching of a patient," he said making a scowl.

"To bad there's no board to report pain in the ass patients." She retorted back.

"Ok that will do it." She was climbing off him now. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"Me too," he said.

"Wait I'll get you a towel."

"What for?"

"You're going to get grease all over your sheets."

"So we'll buy new ones," he said facing her tossing his boxers aside.

She couldn't help notice his beautiful erection. It gave a big boost to her self-assurance knowing that she could always get him going with the slightest of her touches. Such a waste she thought that he wasn't going to be able to use his impressive manhood on her tonight. Most importantly she reminded herself was to give his back a rest. The marathon sex they were having since Friday probably didn't do his back any justice. Thank god there was such a thing as make up sex. She smiled as she went into the bathroom.

He had brushed and was in the middle of flossing when he noticed she was staring at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he said. Olivia was crossing her legs slightly bent over with one hand on the double vanity. "I have to go pee," she said.

"So go pee," he said looking at her then to the commode behind her.

"I can't, not with you here now please go because I really need to pee!"

"Olivia, we've seen each other intimately so what's the difference?" He was really confused now.

"Dean please I don't have time to explain. Just go before I pee all over your nice Italian tile floor."

"Alright but I think your being weird." He said as he exited the bathroom.

He waited for her to come to bed. She was taking a long time so he continued to drum his fingers on her side of the bed. She emerged from the bathroom in a snug fit purpleish/blue tank with black piping trim and matching panties tossing her hair with her hands. He very much liked what he saw. She was breathtaking. Absolutely fucking breathtaking. She climbed in on her side and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Liv, for everything," he said scooting up close to her back, caressing her arm.

"You're welcome baby. Did you set the alarm yet?" she asked.

"Yes, 5:30." He kissed her cheek.

"Good night Dean."

"Good night Liv." She felt his hand caressing lower and lower down her arm until it rested on her thigh. His cock was pressing up against her lower back. She was unsure at first as how to interpret this. His hand moved slowly from her hip to her stomach and she shifted a bit. Her legs started to tingle as she shifted unsure how to think of his caressing. A few minutes had passed but to her seemed like an eternity.

"Dean, not that I don't want us to make love tonight cause lord knows I do but we should give your back a day or two to feel better." She closed her eyes and kept her gaze on his closet door hoping that he wasn't feeling any more deflated from earlier. He rubbed her feet with his. He lay with her for a few minutes before rolling her over to face him.

"We don't have to have fireworks sex tonight but let me please you ok?" He lovingly looked at her. "Are you sure Dean, what about your back?" Her eyes were searching his with concern.

"Yeah I'm sure just put a pillow behind my back please." She did that. "Now come here." She was puzzled for a sec but it quickly sank in.

"Sit on my face." She took off her panties and straddled his chest.

"Am I hurting you?" she said worried.

"No." He was smiling at her, loving the view that was before him. The soft triangle of chocolate curls were inches away from his mouth. He reached up to caress her breasts through her top.

"Take this off too," he looked at her seductively. She slowly licked her lips and lifted it over her head. She leaned over to kiss him shaking out her hair as she went down to meet his lips. Her breasts were smashed against his chest as their tongues met in a passion of wits. She kissed his cheeks, his nose and back to his mouth. His mouth felt so warm connected with hers.

The three and half glasses of wine earlier had relaxed her totally. He fondled her breasts and sucked lightly on her nipples. She rose up and exhaled loudly. He pulled her slightly closer and inserted his finger into her slick hole. He removed his finger and placed it in his mouth watching her as she tilted back her head and moaned in ecstasy. He pinched her clit with his index and thumb fingers then fingered her with his very large thumb, pumping in and out. She moved in sync with his the rhythm of his thumb. She leaned forward and gripped his hair. Her boobs were hovering over his mouth so he tilted his head to take one fully into his mouth. His tongue replaced his thumb and he licked her slit slow then fast, darting his tongue in and out of her hole. She was deliciously wet and tasted so sweet. He stopped all together and started to gently push her off and she was somewhat sad she hadn't come yet.

"Liv turn around so I can taste you from the back," he whispered in her ear. He was the first guy she ever did the sixty nine position with and it had been a few years since they engaged in this sexual position and Olivia was all for having him in her mouth as well. She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth then turned around so her back was to him. He rolled his hands up and down her spine sending electrical impulses to her core. He planted small kisses on her back as he did so. She bent over all the way opening her backside to him. She reached for his cock but he said not tonight. Tonight is for her. She was somewhat disappointed because from the looks of his length he was about to explode with sticky fluid seeping from the tip of his cock but as an oxymoron goes she was disappointingly happy that his pleasing of her wasn't quite over just yet.

She tensed up as his tongue quickly found her saturated folds and was inside darting in and out of her wetness. He kept this up until he took all of her sex into his mouth licking and sucking not wanting to stop. His supply of oxygen was almost depleted so he came up for a breath. He lifted her bottom up a few inches from his chest and inserted two fingers inside of her. He pumped fast and hard. She was grabbing at her tits panting heavily.

"I'm gonna come. Oh god I'm gon….Ahhhhhhhhhhhh yesssss!" He drank her nectar until there was no more. Her body was left quivering, her legs limp and shaking. She climbed off him and collapsed beside him, her head buried in her pillow. He leaned over and kissed her back. "Night Liv."

The alarm went off precisely at 5:30 a.m. Dean stirred and reached into the darkness to shut it off. When she finished showering she encountered him pulling on a pair of jeans. "Where are you going this early? Do you have an appointment?" Curiosity had set in.

"I thought I'd drive you in maybe grab some breakfast?" He said yawning. "Oh love thank you but you don't have to. I'll just catch a cab."

"Pretty soon we'll be getting up together so might as well start now." He was hoping she would agree. "Ok." she said smiling, coming over to him and kissing him good morning. "How's the back?"

"It's ok. Mmmm still a lil sore but better than yesterday," he said smiling back at her.

"Good, I'm glad." Olivia smiled back.

It was almost 7 and she was still in the bedroom. He called for her informing her of the time. "I have court today so I don't have to punch in until eight," she bellowed from the back room. Minutes later she appeared. "Ready," he said as he gave her a cup of tea to go.

"Thanks." she said taking the cup from him.

As he navigated the busy NY City streets she was busy looking in her vanity mirror putting on her lip gloss. He was stealing glances at her thinking how sexy it was as she slid the applicator onto her shiny lips. "You want some Dean?" He was startled at her question. "No you're just sexy to look at," he said grinning at her. She smiled back and continued applying more.

He was lucky to find a front space at Java Jakes. He ate like there was no tomorrow. She just sipped on her organic coffee and nibbled at her bowl of oatmeal.

"Slow down there big fella you're going to get indigestion eating so fast."

"I'm starving can't help it," he said still scarfing his breakfast. She just shook her head side to side watching him. "You're not hungry?" he said looking at her half eaten bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, today is closing arguments on a serial pedophile and I just want the scumbag put away for life. Usually I can gaze a jury and know which way they're going to go but this jury….I just don't know." She played with her spoon.

"I just wished this country still sanctioned the firing squad. Every one of those bastards would feel it," he said hissing. Dean continued with his breakfast and they continued then small talk until it was time to go.

"Do you want me to drop you off a block away?" She gave him a sideways look. "I'm just following your lead Liv that's all," he said defending himself. She looked at her watch.

"He should be there by now. Drop me off in the front." He leaned over and kissed her good-bye. "Call me when you get a break today," he said.

"I will," she said as she exited the car.

"I love you and good luck today." "I love you too."

"Good morning," he said as she walked by depositing her things on her desk.

"Morning El. How's it going?"

"Peachy, just peachy. Eli's still sick and Kathy's not to happy that she has to miss work again." Elliot went over to the coffee table and made two cups and placed hers in front of her.

"Ah no thanks I just finished my second cup and I can't exactly be asking the judge for a potty break." He lowered his head then took his seat at his desk. He felt things were changing between them lately. Normally she would call when she didn't a ride to work and twice now she wasn't home when he stopped to pick her up. She noticed the quietness. "Hey whadya say we get lunch this week," she asked. He looked across his desk at her.

"Sure lunch would be good." His phone rang. "Stabler."

"Hey Liv how come we never get asked to lunch?" Munch said leaning back in his chair rolling a pencil between his fingers.

"She don't eat that crap you call meat," Finn said looking at his partner skeptically.

"Ok so I won't order liverwurst," Munch cried out. "You people just don't know good food when you taste it," he said. Just then Cragen appeared. "Ok where are we people?"

"I'm due in court in a half hour," Olivia said.

"Fin and I are re-interviewing two witnesses about the playground rape of the 14 year old." Munch spoke up. Cragen looked at Elliot. "Elliot?"

"Uh Cap I was planning on sticking close to base today and finishing up paper work in case Kathy called. Eli's still sick."

"Ok then, go earn your paychecks detectives."

That afternoon back at the 1-6 Olivia strolled in. "How'd it go?" Elliot asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You gonna eat the other half of that?" She eyed his lunch like a vulture does its prey. He handed her half.

"Thank you I'm starved. Jury just got the case so I don't know. My gut tells me that they won't convict," she said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm all for bringing back the firing squad," he said. Olivia crinkled her brows at him and shot him a look. _Gee the two of them already have something in common she thought._

"Seriously Liv. I would kill with my bare hands and not give it a second thought if some sicko bastard laid a hand on any of my kids."

"I'm beginning to doubt our judicial system and the grease ball defense lawyers who defend the bastards." She finished her half of the sandwich and reached for her phone hurrying to swallow the chewed remnants of her lunch. "Benson. Hey that's great news. Yeah I would say a celebratory drink or two is in order. I just need to finish up a few things here. Alright I'll see ya at McGinty's around sevenish."

"Greylick had her game on today. Score one for the kids!" Elliot said as he tossed a wadded up piece of paper into the can.

"Oh she had her game on alright. She actually had Granger on the ropes and jumped right in for the kill. I've never seen him stumble like that." Olivia was basking in her court victory.

"I guess it's safe to say your trust was just restored in our ever so competent and fair judicial system?" Elliot was laughing.

"Jury's still out on that one," she smirked at him.

"Olivia I take it court went well today?" Cragen asked.

"Oh you bet Captain. Creep got it handed to him on a silver platter. It was nice to see justice served for Amy and all the others."

"Well good because her parents just walked in and they would like to speak with you in my office." Olivia turned to peer into her boss's office and saw Amy's parents standing there. What could they possibly want she wondered?

"Detective Benson." Amy's father extended his hand while his wife stood by him dabbing at her watery, red and swollen eyes. "My wife and I didn't get a chance to personally thank you today after court was over so we decided to come here and say thank you for your diligent work on this case and for bringing Amy's killer to justice."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, I appreciate that. We have a very excellent prosecutor working with us and believe me she took this case personally as well."

"Well we still we wanted to thank you for being with our daughter right up until her last breath and attending her funeral too. I know it was above and beyond your call of duty for you to do that. Thank you again detective." Olivia shook hands with the Phillip's and offered her condolence's as she watched them leave the precinct.

"Go home and get some much needed rest Olivia. You look tired," her boss told her. "I will soon Cap'n, I just need to finish filing some things and get ready for tomorrow." He nodded at her as she left his office.

Everyone else had gone home for the night except for Olivia. She didn't realize the time when her phone rang. It was Dean. She forgot to call him. "Hi. I'm so sorry, I forgot to call you. It's been a crazy day."

"I can see. How was court?" He asked kind of feeling out of loop.

"It was a good day," she said yawning.

"You hungry, wanna grab dinner?" He was hoping she was hungry.

"Uh actually I kind of made plans with our prosecutor to catch a drink at McGinty's and it's past the time I was supposed to meet her. Hey you want to join us?"

"No that's ok babe, you go ahead and celebrate your good day and we'll catch up later. You coming back here tonight?"

"I can do that. I'll call you when I'm on my way?"

"I'll come and get you. That is if you want to been seen with me with one of your colleagues," he said boarding on snippy.

"Where's that coming from?" She didn't like the angle he just took with the conversation.

"Nothing. Call me when you're done. Love you."

"Love you." She hung up, her mouth slightly ajar. _So I forgot to call him she thought._ _Is this what he was getting pissy about? God he needs to get back to work soon._ She grabbed her purse and left for the bar. She spotted Kim at the counter and apologized once again for being late.

"Cheers." Kim raised her glass to Olivia's. "Amy Phillip's parents dropped by the precinct today to thank me on Amy's behalf." Olivia said to her taking a swig of her beer.

"This one was personal to you too so I can see why they did." Kim traced her finger along the ridge of her glass.

"You said this was personal to you as well. What happened to make it personal if you don't mind me asking?" Olivia looked at Kim waiting for an answer. Kim took a big gulp of her wine.

"My roommate in college was savagely raped and beaten like Amy was except that Connie made it and Amy didn't." She turned slowly to look at Olivia. "You know I have never been back to visit with her parents after the funeral. I just couldn't and we knew each other since kindergarten." Her eyes were moist and if she blinked the damn was going to burst.

"Then go so you can stop beating yourself up." Olivia touched the woman's arm warmly.

"Yeah your right I should go. I don't know why it's has taken me so long to do so."

"Because Connie was you're friend from childhood and her parents were probably your second mom and dad. Sometimes we don't know what to say to grieving families and you weren't ready when all this happened. Everything happens for a reason even if we disagree with it." They continued to chat for a bit longer then Kim excused herself saying she hasn't seen her husband and child in two days so she needed to get home. Olivia sat and finished her beer. It was approaching ten o' clock so she called Dean.

Hey I'm just gonna go crash at my place tonight since I'm just a few blocks away. You don't mind do you love?" Long pause and Olivia had a feeling what was coming.

"Uh no, that probably is best since we both haven't really had a good night's sleep."

"Are complaining about our sex life interfering with your sleep Dean?"

"No Olivia I'm not! Why are you bringing sex into the conversation?" He sounded irritated.

"Ok is this about me not calling you when I got out of court and I made plans to have a drink?" Olivia could give it back just as hard. Dean felt backed into a corner.

"It would have been nice to hear from you sooner rather than later to realize that you already had plans for dinner."

"I didn't have plans for dinner, I just went out for a few hours to have a drink! I didn't think you would mind." Olivia was getting upset now.

"Listen I don't want rain on your parade. I'm glad you won today. I'm gonna get some sleep now and you should too. Good night Liv. I love you."

Another long pause.

"Good night. Love you." Neither one went right to sleep. Across town in opposite beds they tossed and turned not understanding where the other was coming from.

Neither Dean nor Olivia got a good night's sleep. She contemplated calling him a thousand times last night to apologise. No. To ask him what the hell is going on? No not that either. To just talk to him. Yes, that's what she wanted to do but she didn't have the right words to say to him just yet. She was still angry with him and if it's one thing she's learned...To wait because cooler heads will and do prevail. She felt as if she has been on this whirlwind ride these past two weeks with him. She was nervous about meeting him again and wasn't sure if she should just jump right in and then her heart, yes the almighty organ in our bodies we tend to follow when it's really the head that knows best took over and that ember that had been slowly burning since October 2009 was suddenly a blaze.

Liv's heart, which is so full of love and compassion was ready to put the past behind them and start fresh. That was her m.o. If she let you in you should feel like a welcomed guest. If she let you love her to the fullest consider yourself loved generously right back. No man has EVER come close enough to taking her heart except for Dean Porter. He got the farthest with her love but sadly separation stepped in and they sadly parted ways. THE DAMN JOB AGAIN!

Separation was one thing Liv could not accept. She was separated from her mother's love the day she was born. She felt she had no emotional connection with anyone. Her whole life she yearned to be loved and accepted. Grandparents on her mother's side who she hardly remembered because they died when she was very young and her father, well she never got the chance to meet the bastard. Lucky her. She probably would have killed him.

Enter Elliot Stabler.

Liv and he hit it off right away. They bonded like peanut butter and jelly, bacon and eggs, peas and carrots etc...He became her confidant, her best friend. The one problem for them was that he was happily married at the time of their partnership and very involved in his faith as a catholic man. There was a physical attraction to him that only Liv admitted to herself but as the years went on she respected the fact that he was married and she was NOT going to be labeled a home wrecker. She herself knew what it was like to have your life uprooted and she loved his kids way too much to do that to them so she put all her energy and focus into dating and hopefully settling down and to have a true and warm friendship with Elliot. He was her go to man when she was having a crisis or needed support and vice versa. They depended on each other and knew instinctively what the other was thinking. That's what a good partner is all about. Their jobs are number one in their lives. Countless times Olivia scolded Elliot because he didn't spend enough time at home with his wife and kids. In ways I'm jealous of Olivia's friendship with Elliot. If you believe the line in the movie When Harry Met Sally when Billy Crystal says..."Men and woman can't be just platonic friends." And if you believe they can then Elliot and Olivia are just that, friends and that's how I'm going to end this paragraph on Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson.

Simon.

Her long lost brother who she found through an illegal search was in her life on the surface level. He had moved to Rhode Island and was so wrapped up in his new life with his wife and step son, they hardly talked on the phone anymore or texted. Emails were slower than molasses and the last time she saw him was Christmas 2009.

Dean Porter.

Olivia didn't like him at first when she met him on an undercover assignment in Oregon. She wouldn't argue that he was handsome indeed, had an adorable smile to die for and very tall but he could use a facelift in the personality department. He rubbed her the wrong way. He was smug, arrogant and cocky need I write more? In the end when their case came to a close she saw a side of him that she wished she had met in the beginning. Washed away was all that smugness, arrogance and cockiness. What appeared was a warm, sensitive and caring human being. The car ride to the airport that rainy Oregon morning told her that she had misjudged agent Porter. He was talkative and sincere in the way he told her that she shouldn't do undercover gigs anymore because she's wasting a great skill she possess by not helping other victims who need her most. She was certain that he noticed her blush when he told her that. When her plane was delayed a few hours because of the weather, he offered to wait it out with her over coffee or a drink. She wanted to kiss him good-bye just as bad as he did and she was ever so grateful that he instigated it. After they kissed good-bye they promised to keep in touch and that is just what they did.

When he showed up in NY to apprehend her brother she willingly helped him to keep herself from going to jail. Here again was the man at the end of Oregon not the man from the beginning of Oregon. She was starting to develop feelings for him and when her brother was cleared of all the charges against him she took agent Porter to dinner in appreciation for helping Simon and for her avoiding a jail sentence. She was putting the wheels in motion on a close friendship with her FBI guy. They ate, drank and talked until the wait staff grew tired of waiting and gave them the keys and told them to lock up after themselves Things were definitely looking up for these two. Olivia was up front with him from the start. She wanted to go slow and keep their relationship just between them until it was comfortable to go public. He followed her lead. He would have followed her to outer space and back because he was 100% totally smitten with her. Things progressed well and when they consummated their relationship you would have thought it was the 4th of July in the dead of winter. The trial was over; everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. Olivia and Dean were just heating up and she was serving the beginning of her sentence from IAB

From May 2007 to the beginning of September was it for this couple. After he left at the end of June for an assignment in AZ he didn't return until mid-July. He was gone again by the first of August and back by the end. Olivia had enough. The few phone calls, texts and emails were just not cutting it for her. She wanted more and they both knew this was the ultimate end. Neither one wanted it as it took almost two weeks with trying to talk it out. It was amicable but very sad. Those feelings that she had for him, she thought were buried with their past but when he showed up two years later on the double homicide case those feelings again resurfaced. Sleeping with him and talking about resurrecting their relationship sounded hopeful in the beginning but after she realized he lied and didn't trust her, there was no hope of a reconciliation for them.

Rule of thumb when you go camping is to make sure you put out your forest fires but I guess Olivia and Dean missed that all too important point because their itty bitty flame still burned for one another even after they crashed and burned.

Olivia's alarm clock was set to go off at 5:45 a.m. She had been awake most all night except for a short nod off. She threw her covers off tired of just lying there sad, restless and sleepless not to mention a full bladder that needed tending to. She yawned as she sat on the toilet just then her alarm went off. "Dammit," she said. It didn't help either the Fifth Dimension belting out their song on her radio alarm clock.

LAST NIGHT I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP AT ALL, NO, NO

I lay awake AND WATCHED UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT

WASHED AWAY THE DARKNESS OF THE LONELY NIGHT

LAST NIGHT I GOT TO THINKIN' MAYBE I, I, I SHOULD CALL YOU UP

AND JUST FORGET MY FOOLISH PRIDE

I HEARD YOUR NUMBER RINGING

I WENT COLD INSIDE

LAST NIGHT I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP AT ALL

I KNOW IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DID MY BEST

GOD KNOWS THIS HEART OF MINE COULD USE A REST

but MORE AND MORE I FIND THE DREAMS I LEFT BEHIND

ARE SOMEHOW TOO REAL TO REPLACE

LAST NIGHT I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP AT ALL

THE SLEEPin' pill I TOOK WAS JUST A WASTE OF TIME

I COULDN'T CLOSE MY EYES 'CAUSE YOU WERE ON MY MIND

LAST NIGHT I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP AT ALL

DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP, NO I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP AT ALL.

She flushed then hurried to turn off her alarm. That's exactly how her night has gone. She wondered if Dean had slept at all. Was this fight between them affecting him too? She wondered though. She showered, dressed, made a cup of tea and checked her email. She grabbed an apple, put on her coat and grabbed her keys. She came out of her building and just as Dean was about to get out of his car and walk across the street to her, a brown sedan pulled up. Elliot was picking her up. She got in the sedan and he climbed back into his car a lil worse for the wear but she had court today so his plan was not all shot to hell. He found a metered space at the court house, deposited enough change to last the required two hour limit. He waited and watched. He saw a man pull up with his cart full of flowers on the sidewalk. Fresh flowers for the willing to take the marital plunge. He had the one rose he bought from the all night Bodega at 7:00 a.m. on his way to meet her a half hour ago. The flower man was less one dozen red roses in his inventory.

Dean went inside and looked on the court docket for her court room. He found ADA Greylick's name, room 3 9:00 a.m. He headed to the second floor. There were some people already waiting outside. He peered inside and no one from the defense or opposition had shown up

"Mister if you're looking to get married the justice of the peace is on the fourth floor." Dean turned to look at the elderly woman sitting on the bench.

"Oh I'm not getting married but thank you mam. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Someone as good looking as yourself, well I just can't believe a woman hasn't snatched your heart by now hee-hee."

"Can you believe a sweet old woman like me has to be here because of a jaywalking ticket?" She laughed and smiled large at Dean.

"Well mam if your here to fight a ticket that would be General District Court on the first floor."

"Oh." She clutched her purse and stood up taking her time. "Well I guess it would help if I put on my dern glasses so I could read the board." She had a sweet laugh to her Dean thought.

"Have a good day mam."

"You too." Dean watched her go and noticed one of her knee highs were down around her ankles.

She spotted him first and was surprised to see him there of all places. Her mind was spinning in all different directions as to why he showed up here. Elliott. _He must have been at my place and saw Elliot picking me up_. When he looked up he saw her approaching.

_She's the most beautiful woman I know_, he said to himself offering her a smile of I'm sorry please forgive me. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry." was spoken from the mouths of Olivia and Dean in sync.

"These are for you," he said with a look of sincerity.

"They're beautiful Dean thank you." They stood standing for a minute or two.

"I came to your place earlier but someone beat me there."

"If the weather's nice I walk, other than that he picks me up."

"Olivia I love you and I just can't believe I behaved like a total ass to you. I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry too."

"Liv you don't nee-"

"Dean it's my turn for you to hear me out ok?" He nodded at her.

"You just lost an animal you loved dearly. It didn't go exactly to plan with your proposal and I know with being off work for this long it's eating at you. You wanted to be back already. The good thing is that you're going back next week and I'm sorry for being selfish and not being there for you yesterday when you needed me the most." Her eyes moistened and she blinked to prevent any tears from escaping.

"Oh god Liv no don't think that way." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He felt her trembling. He smoothed her hair with one hand and caressed her back with the other. He whispered in her ear.

"You're the best thing that has EVER happened to me and I don't want you for one second to think any differently." She was sobbing into his shoulder. He continued to hold her telling her to shhhh, it was going to be alright. Just then the ADA appeared and watched them embrace as she entered the court room.

"Wow Liv's got some splannin to do," she muttered under her breath as she copped one more look at the content couple as she disappeared into the room.

"Liv, come on, look at me," he told her as he pulled back to look at her. His eyes were glassy as well. "I love you with all my heart."

"I thought I really screwed up and lost you again," she said sadly wiping at her eyes.

"Not a chance. If anyone screwed up it was me." She stared at his chin and then slowly her eyes moved up his face and she leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow and soft kiss but not too obvious to on lookers buzzing about.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room and freshen up a bit. "Have lunch with me today if I don't have to meet with Kim at lunch?"

It's a date my love." They squeezed hands as they parted and she headed to the bath room. She was coming back to him.

"Can you put these in water for me? I can't..." she looked back at the door. "I was wondering when you were walking away with them how long it was going to take you." She playfully tapped him with her bouquet.

Liv walked up to the prosecutors table and they exchanged pleasantries. Kim was busy writing copious notes and Olivia turned to take her seat in the back because she was to be called first by the defense.

"Olivia." Kim called to her. She made her way to the partition and Olivia stood opposite her. She leaned over and whispered into Olivia's ear. "Who's the hot guy you were with outside just a few minutes ago?" Olivia blushed ten shades of red.

"A friend, a good friend," she said. The ADA just smiled and nodded her head at Olivia. Turns out Olivia was able to have lunch with Dean. They ate in the cafeteria. Her second case was this afternoon so they had roughly an hour to eat and enjoy each other's company.

"Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Elliot then my captain about us."

"You are?" He looked surprised. "I told you I was going to," she said stealing a bite of his apple pie.

"I didn't think it would be this soon," he said.

"It's time I put my priorities in order don't you think?" She arched one brow and smiled at him. He matched her smile.

"Sounds good to me Liv." After lunch they kissed good-bye and made plans to see each other later.

Dean had made a delicious dinner for them, one of her favorites, linguinni with roast chicken in vodka sauce. "Dinner tastes just as delicious as the last time I remember having it, thank you sweetie," Olivia said smiling as she wiped at the corners of her mouth savoring the delicious bite that was rolling around her palate. Dean took a sip of his wine, smiled and winked at her.

The dinner dishes were cleared and both decided to brave winter's harsh elements and stepped out onto the balcony to see the Manhattan night sky. They gazed at the stars trying to locate the various ones they knew. After a short time gazing upwards, they started for the door, both shivering. As they were about to enter from the balcony she tugged at his arm.

"Dean if we ever decide to sleep at our own places, promise me that we'll still be on the same page come morning?

"I can't promise that it won't make me sad you not sharing the night with me but yeah I guess it'll be ok." He said sorta withdrawn. "But you would rather sleep at your place…alone tonight?" he asked her.

"Nope," she said coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and locking her hands together. "Not tonight but I just need to know that were ok if we don't." She was gazing at him lovingly. His mood uplifted and he tightened his hold on her.

"Let's watch tv in your room," she said pulling him in that direction with her arms still wrapped around him.

"Watch tv?...Yeah ok." He looked at her with doubt knowing very well watching tv was the last thing on her mind then flashed his sexy trademark grin at her.

The night was bliss for Olivia and Dean as they loved one another tenderly.

Elliott and Olivia went to lunch at one of their favorite eateries. They made small talk of the cases they were investigating.

"Eli feeling better?" She shoveled a huge forkful of salad in.

"Yeah, just a bad ear infection. Doc wants to insert tubes into his ears," he said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"Ain't gonna happen. The medical profession is one of the biggest rip offs going."

"Kathy feels the same way?"

"She says we should discuss it more since this is the second one he's had in less than six months."

"It might be good to explore your options El." He continued to chew on his sandwich smiling at her. In essence he was telling her no way is his son being implanted with tubes in his ears.

They ate in silence for a while. Olivia slid her fingers up and down her water bottle and he had noticed her sudden withdrawal. "Elliot, there's something I want to tell you," she said fixated on her bottle. Elliot could tell from her expression this was going to be serious. He had a hunch this was about the new man in her life.

"What is it Liv?" He gave her his full attention.

"Liv?" He was looking at her intently. Definite concern was written all over his face. She looked up to the ceiling then back to him taking in and expelling her breath before she spoke.

"Dean is back." _God! There I said it. Her mind screamed at her._

"Back? Back how Olivia?" She wouldn't look at him she just kept playing with her water bottle. She could tell he was annoyed. At times she knew more about her partner than his own wife did. "So you two, huh?" The concern on his face diminished and confusion/anger had appeared. She noticed this right away.

"Before you get all judge mental and holier than now just hear me out ok." He corrected his posture and he placed his hands under his chin interlocking his fingers sarcastically giving her his full attention. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth scrutinizing him with what one might consider a look of disgust.

"We had a talk and he explained what happened and I believe him Elliot. He was upset with how everything went down with the case but his hands were tied. We decid-"

"Liv I can't believe you're accepting that half assed excuse from the prick! A suit is a suit and he isn't going to change, even for you." Olivia looked around.

"Shhhh lower your voice please. His senior bosses were pulling the strings and his job was on the line Elliot." Her cheeks were flushed and she was getting agitated with him. There was another long stretch of silence between them. Elliot stared at his partner who stared at the table or her water bottle and when Olivia would look his way he was looking elsewhere.

"We're seeing each other," she said point blankly. He stared at her then in one fell swoop pushed back his chair and grabbed the check.

"I'm gonna go pay for this."

"Elliot." She pleaded with him as he walked away. Olivia picked up her napkin, crumpled it then tossed it down on the table and headed for the squad car. She sat in the car, elbow firmly planted on the door and her fist resting against the side of her head. He returned and started the car and they drove in silence to the precinct. He pulled into the space, shut the car off and neither one made a move to get out. He rubbed his chin with his knuckles then turned and looked at her. He was calm as he began to speak.

"Olivia you're a grown woman and free to date whoever but I saw how you were that night after that prick left you standing there with your feelings on the floor underneath his feet. I'm the one who sat with you until the wee hours of the morning making sure you were alright." The calm in his voice had done an about face now. "So I don't understand how you would even remotely think of giving him another shot!"

"Thank you Elliot for recognizing that I'm free to date whomever. I feel so much better now." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and in an instant her voice jumped two octaves. "You know I thought by telling you up front and not keeping it a secret, that you might appreciate the gesture but I can see now that I was wrong in opening my mouth!" She wasted no time in exiting the vehicle. Elliot watched her disappear into the precinct.

_Did I just miss something here or did Liv just lower her standards for getting involved in a relationship with the FBI prick?_ He clicked the key fob to the locked position and went inside.

She wasn't at her desk. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Elliot started to feel bad that maybe she was so upset she was crying. He didn't like to see his partner upset or crying. His protective shell was always there for her but it seemed that she didn't need protecting this time. He found her in the locker room sitting on the bench.

"Elliott just go because I'm not talking about this right now with you." She gave him a dismissed look. She started to walk past him but he stood in her way.

"Look Liv it's obviously your decision but don't expect me and him to be sports buddies." She squared off with him.

"Oh I don't expect anything on a mature level out of you Elliot concerning my love life." And with that said she pushed on past him. She got to her desk and put her head in her hands. Fin eyed her from his seat.

"You alright Liv?"

"Yeah just a headache that's all." He had seen her come in and head straight to the locker room and soon Elliot was right behind her.

_Headache huh? In the name of Elliot Stabler no doubt _Fin thought as he saw Elliot emerge from the locker room.

They sat at their respective desks working on case work. They barely spoke two words except to say good night to each other. Fin sent Liv a text and told her if they got a call he would partner with Elliot if the "headache" hadn't gone away. Liv replied back, _You want me to loan you my bottle of Tylenol lol?_

Olivia stopped at the corner market to pick up a few things she needed at home. She played the conversation over and over in her head from lunch. By the time she arrived home and put down her groceries there was a knock at her door. She immediately thought it had to be Elliot.

_Why does it always end up like this?_ She opened the door only to find Dean standing there and her mood quickly changed. She was smiling once again. He greeted her with a kiss and he immediately noted something was missing from her in the kiss.

"I called you about an hour ago. Is everything ok?" he said entering. She took her phone from her back pocket and noticed it was off. She tried to power it on but it wouldn't turn on.

"Damn battery died. Sorry you must have called while the phone was off." She went over and placed her phone on the charger.

"Yes everything's fine. Your here now," she said walking into the kitchen and finished putting away the food. He knew by her mood that her conversation with Elliot didn't go well today. She was holding back from him but he didn't want to push since her partner was not good material to have a conversation about right now. She was always quick to defend her partner and Dean drifted back in his memory to a conversation he had with Olivia a few years back over Elliot.

_Dean you joined the Bureau. You were never a beat cop or detective so you don't really understand what it's like to have a partner or finish out your career with the same one you started with. FBI agents basically work alone so you don't understand about what he and I share related to the job. He doesn't even share with his wife what he does day in and day out. He and I have that connection and it's why we know one another so well. Elliot and I have a complicated relationship_. He stood at the entrance to her kitchen still in trance. She came over to where he was standing snapping her fingers at him.

"Yoo hoo, earth to Dean? Are you still with me?" His eyes were glazed over and he could see her fuzzy outline and he heard the snapping of her fingers. He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Sorry just had a thought that I hung on too long to." He leaned in to kiss her. Again another short kiss that he would of loved to see turn into a longer, more slower one.

"What were you so deep in thought about?" she asked curiously. He scrunched up his lips and nose and shook his head side to side.

"It was nothing," he said as he slipped his arms around her. She reciprocated.

"Couldn't have been nothing if it was that deep," she eyed him suspiciously as she drew back from him. He paused to long which made her drop her arms from their draped position around his neck. She knew her instincts weren't wrong when his deep train of thought just now had something to do with Elliot.

"You hungry? I can fix us something. What do you feel like?" she said walking over to the refrigerator. He stood there watching her. He wanted to help change her mood.

She opened the door and peeked in. He came up behind her and put his right hand on her upper back and she closed her eyes. Slowly he moved his hand to her shoulder then to her hair pushing it away from her neck. She stood and leaned back a lil harder onto his chest. He snaked his left arm around her so it came to rest on her stomach. With the right side of her bare neck exposed, he planted his lips on her tender skin and kissed it. She tilted her head slightly to the left to give his mouth plenty of room to explore where he wanted to. A soft murmur escaped from her lips and she felt tingling in her hands and arms. He felt so good she didn't want this feeling to stop. The sexual sensation from Dean's mouth was helping washing away her mood from earlier. His lips soon made a path to her ear lobe as he took the bottom of it into his mouth and sucked on it ever so gently. Olivia felt his warm breath through his nostrils warm her skin and the wetness between her legs became more apparent to her. His mouth slid across her cheek and he brought his right hand around to her face and turned it to him so he could look into her eyes. Her hands gripped his thighs then moved closer to his ever growing bulge in his pants.

Dean's mouth came down on top of hers and she opened her mouth wide accepting his tongue quickly. He cupped the back of her neck with his free hand as his left pulled her closer to him. Olivia's hands moved back to his thighs then stretched around to his backside clawing at his ass. Their kissing was hot and passionate as they stood there exploring each other's mouths. When they parted, her eyes were still closed as she attempted to regain her breathing. She opened her eyes and met his. She swallowed hard.

"That wasn't exactly on the menu," she said whispery. He shook his head no and slowly guided her backwards toward her kitchen table. Her butt was pushed into the chair as she reached around to shove it out of the way never diverting her gaze from his. He leaned in and started another round of hot passionate kissing on her mouth. Olivia was feeling some pain in her swollen breasts and nipples as they were smashed against his chest. She had attributed her pain to her soon to be menstrual cycle. Dean was undoing her belt to her tight black jeans in a mad rush as she was furiously removing his suit coat and undoing his tie with one hand simultaneously. Next she went for the buttons on his Van Husen button down. He was successful in pulling her jeans down to her ankles as she stepped out of them. He helped her with his shirt as he flung it over his head and it landed in the sink. They both roared in laughter. Their laughter was cut short as her hands worked furiously at his belt. She could definitely see the imprint of his cock through his dress pants. There was a definite diagonal bulge itching to be released. She squeezed him and he moaned in delight. His trousers were discarded and she was left standing in her electric blue Victoria Secret panties and matching bra while he was clad in his pin stripe two toned blue boxers. It didn't take but mere seconds until the rest of their clothing met up with the other articles strewn across the floor. They stood naked caressing and kissing each other then Dean placed his hands on her hips and helped her lie back on the table.

Her 4x4 kitchen table didn't afford Olivia the luxury to lie flat so she scooted herself to the edge and spread her legs as far as they would go. Every bit of her body ached for this man and his elongated rock hard sex stick. She leaned back resting a portion of her back against the wall. He stroked himself while she prepared for his entry of her. He marveled at the site before him. Her womanhood glistened like a shiny new car on a show room floor. He stood between her knees and gently rubbed his cock against her moistened folds. Olivia licked her lips and closed her eyes. He applied a small amount of pressure on her calves while he entered her. When he was all the way inside he pulled back slowly then repeated the steps soon quickly finding his rhythm. He was pumping into her fast and hard as they basked in each other's gazes, grinning sexually.

Dean lifted her legs over his shoulders smiling at her approval of her favorite position. She loved the penetration from this position. She reached down to rub her clit moaning in pleasure. Dean was thrusting into her soaked pussy so fast and hard his balls made the loudest slapping sounds against her ass.

"Let's try something new," he suggested to her as he took her legs away from his shoulders and leaned in between them, his body coming to a rest on her stomach kissing her cleavage. She nodded and he brought her up by her arms. She reached down between his legs to fondle his dick as he cupped her face and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her mouth but she kept a hand on his cock as he brought her to her feet and turned her around. He knew that she didn't like it doggy style. She felt that it was submissive of a woman to give herself to a man that way so he had to be creative and careful. He pulled the chair back around from where she shoved it before. She was now standing behind him and he was caressing her arms, showering her upper back and shoulders with baby kisses. She continued to stroke his cock letting it brush against her ass.

They engaged in foreplay for a few moments then Dean asked her to place her right foot onto the chair making an "L" shape with her leg. He moved slightly to her right side as he inserted one finger than two. He fingered her and massaged her clit with his right hand as his left arm came around her waist and upwards to her jaw and turned her cheek to face him. His fingers were drenched with her scent as he withdrew them.

He gave her ass a soft squeeze and asked, "Ready?" She nodded yes as she continued to stroke him. He had to remove her hand from his cock as he prepared to enter her. Olivia stretched her face to kiss him fully on the mouth as she felt his thick cock slide into her saturated hole. The side/diagonal angle his cock took thrusting up inside her sent shivers up and down her spine. Their kisses were wet and sloppy as he pounded into her. She was soon coming to her second climax as he felt her vaginal muscles clamp around his hardened dick. He was right behind her on his first climax. He felt her ooze all over his cock as he slipped completely out of her. He reinserted himself and minutes later he pumped her womb full of his seed. She gasped as she gripped his leg and dug her nails into his skin making him flinch in slight pain. He collapsed his arms around her as he pushed his hips one last time into her vagina. They stood in a loving embrace for a few seconds more until Dean pulled out of her.

"I love you so much baby," he cooed into her ear.

"And I love you so much," she said as she squeezed his forearms that were wrapped around her.

"We can do dessert later," he said kissing her cheek.

Monday February 21st. Olivia arose first, showered and made her way into the kitchen. She started the coffee for them. She was happy that he liked the organic coffee she got from the farmer's market over the weekend. She was slowly encouraging him to go organic but he drew the line when it came to sweets and she could hardly blame him since her weakness was chocolate and cookies. Being good 3/4 of the way allowed them to indulge in guilty pleasures the rest of the way.

For the first time in a long time she was content, relaxed and very happy in her relationship with Dean. It was different this go around with him. She loved the way he loved her, admired his suggestions for the sacrifices he was willing to do for them not necessarily agreeing with him. Olivia was beginning to feel that she belonged somewhere...belonged with him perhaps. He treated her like a queen, something she was never used to experiencing with the men she dated for longer than a month.

Her relationship with Elliot was passive recently. They only talked about cases these past few days. She was hoping that the molasses cookies she had finally bought him from the farmers market would be a peace offering. She felt she wouldn't get the reaction from Cragen as she did with Elliot when she planned to tell him today of her involvement with Dean Porter. Olivia just wanted things to get back to normal with her partner. She missed the camaraderie. She got down the pancake mix from the cupboard and started to mix together the ingredients. She cooked the turkey bacon and sliced the strawberries. She plated up the breakfast, grabbed the syrup, newspaper and poured the coffee. _Now how to carry all this to the bedroom? A-ha a cookie sheet_ she said snapping her fingers. There WAS one last thing she thought of.

She entered the dark room and he stirred. He rolled over yawning.

"I thought I smelled food cooking," he said. He rubbed at his eyes. He was unsure as he peered at her through the darkness. _Is she naked? What is that?_ He was squinting at her. She put the food down on the bed and he carefully sat up not to spill the food.

"Ready for the lights hun?" She had her hand on the lamp waiting his answer.

"Oh my," he said smiling big as he laid eyes on his girlfriend. "I love it and I love you!" He was stunned at what was in front of him. Olivia was naked with the exception of a man's tie around her neck tied perfectly.

"I didn't mean to wake you so early but I wanted to see you and wish you luck with your tests today."

"Liv its fine I'm glad you did."

Do you like it baby?" She asked nervously. "Do I Like it? I LOVE it! Come here my love." They were careful not to knock over the tray of food as they kissed lingerly.

"I love my tie Liv."

"I saw it and I knew you would love it and I wanted you to wear it for your first day back to work." She smiled at him. They fed each other bites of pancakes and he didn't even complain once about the turkey bacon. After they ate she removed the tray, kissed him and told him to go back to sleep for a while since it was still early. She finished getting dressed. Olivia gave him a kiss good-bye as she was leaving.

"You(kiss) taste(kiss) like(kiss) syrup," she said talking through her kisses.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too baby. Call me as soon as you finish with your tests ok?"

"Will do," he said. She turned off the lamp and left for work.

He was waiting for her as she exited her building. "Good morning," she said as she got into the squad car.

"Morning."

"I finally got these for you at the market." she handed him the baggie full of his favorite cookies.

"Thanks," he said glancing her way. "Finally got some time to yourself to get to the market huh." Olivia knew where he was trying to go with his usual sarcastic mood.

"Excuse me," she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot gave her a quick look and just smiled.

"Nothing Liv, nothing at all." He stared straight ahead as he drove to the nearest Java Jacks.

Few words spoken or silence was becoming a regular with these two lately. He pulled up and parked in front Java Jacks. "You want coffee or are you good?" Elliot asked her.

"Well yes," she said a lil annoyed that he would ask her knowing her morning routine always included coffee or tea or both. She followed him in.

"How was your weekend?" she asked trying to stimulate some kind of conversation out of him.

"Good. Your's?"

"Busy. Did you watch the superbowl?"

"Uh, yeah." He gave her a dumbfounded look as to why would you ask a sports junkie like myself a question like that? They got their coffees and headed to the precinct. Olivia was actually surprised that he paid for hers. She expected to pay for hers because of the way he was acting towards her. They got to the precinct parked and got out. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know Elliot if this is how it's going to be between us then I'm fine making my own way to work from now on ok?"

"Have it your way Liv." He walked away and she watched him go wondering why this was happening all over again?

She set her things down and started to make her way to Cragen's office. Elliot saw her and quickly cut her off at the pass.

"I hope you're not going to ask for a new partner," he said. She looked at him for a moment.

Smiling she said, "No El I'm not. I'm going to talk to him about my relationship with Dean. He needs to know. Is that ok with you?" She moved past him. The mention of his name made Elliot's blood boil. Why didn't he feel this way about her past boyfriends?

She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey captain you have a minute?" she asked.

"Sure come in." She entered and closed the door behind her. She stood with her hands in her pockets.

"What is it Olivia?"

"Captain I just wanted you to know that Dean Porter and I are seeing each other." She was relieved that was off her chest. _Why was it so hard saying this? _she thought. Cragen sat in his leather chair with his hands folded on his desk. He unfolded his hands and sat back.

"How is he doing with his recovery?" He was offering her a licorice stick but she politely declined.

"He's actually taking his range and motion tests today so he's on track to return to work depending on the results today." Her expression of how did you know was written all over her face.

"I read about his shooting and I wasn't sure about bringing it up to you because I was unaware of your relationship at the time. Olivia, your personal business outside this precinct is yours, what you do with your personal life that directly effects this precinct is mine. I personally don't have a problem with agent Porter. Coming from a law enforcement perspective, I understand that he had a job to do whether he agreed with the decision or not. Bottom line Olivia, your happiness matters to me and the others here as well. We all have each other's backs."

"Thank you captain." She smiled as she turned to leave.

"Uh Olivia one other thing. Have you talked to your partner about this and Porter possibly working cases with us again?"

"Ah yes captain I have and he's not too happy with my decision."

"He's always had a problem with the feds." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not just any fed but this one agent in particular," she said matter of fact.

"Is this going to create problems between you two?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Were working on it Captain." She left his office and made her way back to her desk.

"Just got a call about a woman threating to jump off the Verrazano Bridge with a baby," Fin said as he hung up the phone. "Liv you want to take this with me?" Finn said keeping his eye on Elliot.

"Yeah sure." Fin and Olivia left. Just then Cragen appeared from his doorway.

"Elliot you got a minute?" He was motioning with his finger for him to come. Elliot walked into his office.

On the drive over to the bridge it came across the radio that the woman had jumped off with the baby in her arms.

"Crazy ass woman probably high on her crack," Fin said annoyed.

"People just don't care anymore whose lives they put in danger or hurt," Olivia said.

When the captain was finished Elliot was about to open the door and walk out. "And that's all I'm going to say on this subject detective. Are we clear?" Cragen said authoritatively.

"Crystal," Elliot said with his back to his captain. He shut the door and walked back to his desk. Munch looked his way and wondered what that was all about.

When Fin and Olivia returned Elliot was not at his desk. Munch informed them that he had asked Elliot if he wanted to grab lunch and he shot Fin a look from over top his glasses since his partner ditched him for a much younger and attractive looking partner to go out on a case with. Olivia loved working with the group she had.

Never a dull moment when Munch is around. His dry humor at times makes the day a lil brighter.

Olivia was on her office phone when her cell vibed. She retrieved it from her back pocket and told the caller on the phone to hold on.

"Dean can I call you right back? I'm on a call."

"Sure love you." "Ok love you too bye." When she called him back she was happy to hear his good news.

"Scores weren't as high as they would have liked on my targets but passed my motion tests with flying colors. I do have to lose 20 lbs though, Dr's orders. He also advised me that I need to increase my sexual activity because it's known to burn a lot of calories." Dean was laughing on the other end.

"Well I'm sure Betty Blow-Up could use a good dusting off from sitting in your closet all this time." They both shared a good laugh. "I'll see you tonight. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." She hung up still holding the phone. Just the sound of his voice and how happy he was made her happy too. That night they picked up salads and fruit for dinner. Olivia suggested that he could work out with her at her gym that way it will be fun challenging each other to see who can lose 5 lbs the fastest. Life was going good for Olivia for once in her life with the exception of her brooding partner.

Over the course of the last week in the month of February, Dean and Olivia enjoyed life. He had won the 5 lb challenge in the first few days. He passed his second attempt with the range and dieting was going great. Neither one could wait for spring to arrive with March only a day away. They were planning a lil weeknd get-a-way to Boston so Olivia could have her first taste of the opera.

March had arrived which meant the spring thaw was soon. He fussed with his tie in the mirror.

"Here let me help," she said trying to loosen it a bit. She commented on how handsome he looked. "Cause every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man." She sang the line from ZZ Top as she straightened his tie before they both walked out the door respectively going their separate ways to work.

"I can drive you in, really it's no problem."

"Thanks love but the Stang needs to be driven. It's been sitting for too long. Besides it's supposed to be a decent day with temps in the low 60's."

"Thinking about putting the top down?" he said jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny," she said lightly back handing him on the arm. "This weather has just been crazy lately and I do hope we are finished with the snow apocalypse. I hope it doesn't snow for our romantic weekend in Boston," she said giving him a loving look as the elevator doors opened up and he reached down and placed his hand in hers and gazed back at her sincerely as they walked into the elevator along with the others going to work this beautiful morning. They reached the garage and walked over to her car. She opened the door, put her things inside and turned to face him reaching up putting her arms around his neck as his locked around her waist.

"Have a good day baby," she said leaning up to kiss him. He reciprocated the kiss. "Mmmm she hummed against his mouth. She got into her car then turned and asked him what was on his agenda today.

"Interviews with recruits all day should be loads of fun." he said sounding unenthused. "Hopefully they're all men you'll be interviewing," she said hopeful. Dean saw her expression and he leaned into the driver's side open window resting his arms on the top of the door. "You have not a care in the world to worry about my love. I only have eyes for you." He placed a deep kiss on her lips that practically left her breathless. It took two cranks then the mustang's engine thundered as it began the warm up. Dean smiled at Olivia as she gave the engine a good rev. When her car settled into an even idle Dean stood up tapping the roof of her car.

"Good I'm glad," she said winking at him as he backed away watching her pull out of her space and drive off. He gave her a simple wave then climbed into his vehicle and left as well.

She pulled up to the light singing to the music that was loud enough it made the back windows rattle. The man parked next to her at the intersection was trying to get her attention. Finally Olivia saw him in her peripheral vision. She turned down the radio and rolled down the window.

"65 or 66?" the man asked. "65," Olivia told him. "I live in your building and I've seen you a few times out driving. Are you planning on selling it?" Just then the light turned green and Olivia yelled back. "No, sorry," and she drove on ahead. She pulled in as Elliot was getting out of the sedan. He stopped and waited for her admiring her "65".

"What made you decide to give the Stang a work out?" "Just thought it needed it after sitting all winter." She was taken aback but none the less happy that he was actually engaging in conversation with her or was it the car that could always peak a guy's interest? She wondered.

"You know a man asked me a few minutes ago sitting at a light if I wanted to sell."

"And are you?" She looked at her car. "I don't know El. I thought I bought it on a whim when I felt like I was going through a midlife crisis, but now I've really grown attached to it. It's fun to take the top down when the weather gets nice and just go with a destination unknown."

"Yeah I know what you mean. My dad had a T-Bird that I absolutely loved and I always told him that car would be mine when I was old enough to drive it." He was smiling at the memory. Olivia was feeling like this was a good start to her morning. They hadn't talked like this in a while since she told him about Dean and her. They stood there looking at her car.

"It's not really conducive to putting a car seat in the back though," she said with a sigh. Elliot tensed up at her words.

"Are you pregnant Olivia?" he asked in a disapproving tone. She sighed and rolled her eyes. This was too good to be true she thought.

"No," she exclaimed. "I was merely thinking that when I do have a child or children that I would buy a more practical car."

"The prick isn't involved with your plans to have kids?" he said snidely. Olivia pushed her tongue to the corner of her mouth allowing a lil bit to hang out. The look of disgust on her face was evident. Slowly she turned to look at him. The fire had set in her eyes.

"Shut up Elliot and that was uncalled for!" He's not a prick, his name is Dean and for your information the only prick I see here is you!" She stormed off into the precinct. Elliot stood there not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

By the way Olivia set her things down Fin and Munch could tell she was angry. She could see the captain walking into the room from his office at the same time Elliot appeared.

"Olivia everything ok?" her captain asked looking at her skeptically assuming the noise she made coming in had something to do with her partner.

"I'm fine captain. Just hard to find parking out back and this jerk in the parking lot just ticked me off."

"Maybe I will suggest to one pp that we get a traffic cop out back," he said.

"Good one cap, that's funny," Munch said. Cragen gave Munch a hard look. "Where are we on the abortion clinic bombing?" he asked his group of detectives. "Were getting a search warrant to toss the place," Elliot spoke up. The captain looked at his watch.

"You're still standing here," he said eyeing Olivia and Elliot. Elliot glanced Olivia's way and he grabbed his coat and she followed.

After they secured their warrant Olivia grabbed his arm as they were walking out of the court house.

"Cragen suspects something is up with us and he's going to split us up. Is that you want Elliot?" He paused for a moment.

"No. "I'm sorry Liv I didn't mean to say what I said to you earlier." He sounded genuine to her but she still had her reservations. "Elliot I know this is hard for you to accept mine and Dean's relationship but I'm asking you as my friend." She saw him staring blankly. "My best friend…my partner….to please not take it out on me."

"Yeah Cragen talked with me yesterday. Said that I need to respect your decision."

"And will you?" She was holding onto his elbow trying to make eye contact but he shrugged himself loose from her hand.

"I don't know. I don't like him Olivia and I think you can do so much better." He walked away and she stood there with her hands in her jacket before she moved to follow him.

Later that evening Olivia walked through the door exhausted. It was ten thirty. Dean came from the bedroom as he heard her enter. She plopped on the couch and closed her eyes. He came and sat beside her.

"I saved you some dinner. It's in the microwave." He rubbed her knee.

"Thanks," she said tilting her head at him barely managing a smile. "How did the interviews go?"

"Not bad. I liked all six candidates." He folded his hands on his stomach. "Liv?" Her eyes were still closed as she answered him.

"Yeah."

"Want me to draw you a bath?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I don't have a bath tub silly. What were you really going to ask me?" she was smiling at him skeptically. He was very calm.

"I know you've had a long day and you're extremely tired and you've been a little moody recently so I can't help but think that Elliot fits into this scenario somehow." He spoke to her with deep concern. She rubbed her eyes.

"It comes and goes with Elliot. If he keeps it up then Cragen will have no choice but to split us up and I told him that after the exchange we had this morning."

"Do you want to know my opinion Liv?"

"If you're going to bash Elliot then no." She got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She opened up the microwave, touched the food then heated it up. She got a glass down from the cabinet and poured herself a drink. Straight up Vodka. He came into the kitchen.

"No I'm not going to bash him. I was going to tell you that I feel the reason he's taking this so hard is because he feels in a way he's losing you because now you have a man in your life that can do for you what he's done these past twelve years plus a lot more. He feels like his role of being your best friend is being forced out of his life that you won't need to depend on him like you have for the past twelve years. He's been your "go to guy for everything from rides to work, shoulder to lean on when there's trouble etc…but Liv, now it's time for him to move aside because I'm in your life now. He knew this day would come where you would eventually meet someone, fall in love and settle down so it's hurting him inside. I think he felt you would be single all your life. I honestly feel he would get over his hurt a lot faster if it were some other man in your life. He really hates me." She put her glass down and came over to him and just fell into his arms. They stayed liked that for a long time. The microwave dinged but she didn't move from his embrace. "Olivia," he said into her hair. "There's enough room in your heart for two best friends."

All week he had prepped her for the opera. He told her that she needed to really pay attention so she could read the actors body language and listen for the inflection in tone to fully understand the message. They listened to some cd's at night while relaxing after work and Dean was happy she was getting it. They were finished loading her car when Dean realized he forgot the tickets. Olivia volunteered to go back up and get them because she wanted to grab water for the trip to Boston. Thank goodness no snow was in the forecast. Spring was a week away. She was looking forward to getting away with Dean and seeing the opera for the first time. He had seen practically everything in his life as a young boy. He was very learned. She was grateful that he was sharing his experiences with her. She loved to broaden her horizons and she loved him for it.

It was a good week at work and Elliot had good and bad days. What Dean told her two weeks ago made a whole lot of sense. She didn't want to lose him as a partner so it was all up to him to accept her relationship with Dean. The tickets weren't where he said so she called him. He said to check his top dresser drawer. She saw the tickets but she also saw the red velvet box too. She slipped it on again then put it back.

The ride to Boston was nice. She cuddled up to him and his arm was around her while they listened to music.

"Wow this city is so beautiful at night.

"Just wait till you see it in the day light," he said getting their bags out of the car and giving her keys to the Valet. They got settled in and he asked if she wanted to go into town for dinner. She put the do not disturb sign on their door and lead him by the hands to the king size bed.

"I saw at the front desk where the hotel offers late night room service," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He gently guided her onto the bed lying on top of her kissing her passionately. They both said in unison, "I love you Olivia Dean." Laughs followed by kisses continued.

They were awakened at 6:00 a.m. to Olivia's cell phone going off. She reached over and grabbed it allowing Dean's hand to slide off her stomach. Yawning, she replied "Simon's birthday next week."

"I thought you (yawn) shut your phone off last night?" he said turning over.

"Guess I was too caught up in the heat of the moment or moments to realize I hadn't," she said mischievously staring at his back. "Hey, I liked your arm around me," she said whining. He rolled over and resumed his previous position. They slept for a few more hours. Dean woke first and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at Olivia between the asleep and awake stages. "You want to order us room service or do feel like eating out?"

"Let's eat (yawn) out. I want to do some sight-seeing before tonight." She was stretching and smiling now looking at his cute ass heading into the bathroom. As soon as she heard the shower running she got out of bed. He was lathering up his hair when he heard the click of the shower door opening. "Want some company?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'd love some," he smiled big at her admiring her state of bareness. The spray of the water running down their faces while they kissed and caressed each other was erotic to both. Olivia pulled away slowly from his mouth. She kissed his chest then slowly made her way south. Dean tilted his head back in sheer ecstasy as he felt her mouth wrap around his thick cock. He held her hair back as it interfered with the sensuous movements her mouth was making on his dick. He moaned in pleasure at the way she was making him feel. He was close to ejaculation so he helped her to her feet. He kissed her deep on the mouth as she caressed his manhood until he was at the point of release.

They finished showering, got dressed and made their way into town. Dean suggested a cozy lil place to grab breakfast. "They serve the best omelets."

"Ok here goes," he said with a grimace. He had a fork full of a vegetable egg white omelet.

"Not so bad huh?" she said watching his expression turn to delight as he chewed.

"Egg whites are still part of the egg and I'd much rather have the whole egg scrambled xtra dry but I'm not eating those egg substitutes Liv. Sorry hun but I'm drawing the line on artificial food and see up north where it's cold nine months out of the year, you get to eat real bacon to fatten you up so you can survive the(in his worst New England accent ever) harsh winters."

She had no choice but to laugh at his ridiculous philosophy and Boston accent as he chewed his beloved "bacon."

When he asked for the check the waitress said it had been taken care of. He spied her look like what did you do Olivia? She shot him a smile that he couldn't resist.

"Yeahhh," he nodded smiling but not approving of what she did. "Boy did I miss that one. I should have picked up on the excuse to use the bathroom. Were five minutes from our hotel and you went before we left." She marveled that she got one passed him. He gave her a sweet kiss of thanks and they left hand in hand.

"What do you want to see first?" he asked. "Martha's Vineyard then Cape Cod," she said.

"They'll both be packed you know," he said.

"Were from NY Dean, we deal with crowds every day," she said taking his hand leading him away.

They caught the tour bus to both destinations and just as Dean warned her, it was crowded. Doesn't matter what time of year or what the temperature is, people still flock to see the Kennedy's family compound. They fit in as typical tourists with their cell phone cameras and his digital one. Olivia was excited, she had new pictures of Boston and them as a couple to adorn her apartment. She was falling head over heels in love with this man.

It was almost four o'clock when they finished their last place. Dean suggested they start heading back to catch the bus. She wanted to make one last stop and get souvenirs. Perhaps another peace offering for Elliot? he thought. She bought a cute key ring, a pen, two coffee cups and a shot glass for him. He was an avid collector of shot glasses from every place he had visited. She was sure he had a glass from Boston since he had been here many times but not this one she smiled as she put it in her basket.

"Thanks love. I don't have this one." He kissed her. As they walked out of the store she wanted one more picture of them against the back drop of the Vineyard. Dean asked a passer-by to do the favor. As they walked back holding hands she said, "Wouldn't it have been cool if he was here today?"

"Who?"

"The President," she said as if he should have known what she meant. "It would have been ten times the crowd here today and with his security detail we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did and I'm not at all that interested in seeing the man Liv."

"Why?" She looked stunned at him.

"He doesn't do anything for me; I mean I voted for him and like most of America, we were fooled by his campaign rhetoric. Since he took office a lil over two years ago his administration has more than tripled our national debt. This administration has spent more money in their first two years in office than any other administration in history." He was looking at her but she was turned away staring at the ocean.

"What happened to all the jobs that were supposed to be created and put people back to work who lost theirs? More than half of Americans don't want this health care plan they passed and they passed it even without enough support from their own party." He was hitting a cord with her because she was a strong liberal minded woman but she also knew that there was some truth in what he was saying. She just didn't want to admit it. She silently showed her disapproval of the ever growing unemployment numbers and cursed her own party for spending millions on pet projects that were not helping get this country back on its feet BUT she still remained steadfast and loyal to her party and the president. Olivia turned and looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"And you feel Bush and Cheney didn't lie their asses off to get reelected a second term because of wmd's and to start a senseless war?" Her mood was shifting fast.

"And I suppose you feel that McCain and Palin would have done a better job running this country?" she said very snidely. Dean was obviously not liking where the conversation was heading. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"No, I didn't vote for that ticket but what Palin and most of us believe in, is how this plan is going to affect seniors. I do agree that socialized medicine is not the way to go." By looking at the way she was looking at him Dean felt he should change the subject but once Olivia dug her heels in there was no chance of retreat until she had the last word.

"You're brainwashed by that suddenly I'm an expert in the medical field phony Alaskan nut!" They were standing face to face and he knew that if they didn't get off this topic the rest of their romantic weekend was doomed.

"Liv I'm a registered independent. I don't sway one way or another but I'll tell you, I feel he's a one term president because of his approval rating isn't all that great."

"His ratings recently went up since he made changes within his cabinet and if the god damned republicans would just learn to be partisan then congress could get a lot more accomplished instead of this sitting idle. She was very cool with him now. Ok Dean knew he had to make a move or their romantic weekend was caput. This was the first major political discussion/argument/talk that was heading in the wrong direction.

"Olivia I didn't come all this way from home to argue politics. I don't want talk about politics anymore. My grandfather was right. Two things in life people shouldn't discuss…politics and religion." He moved in closer to her. She avoided his gaze and even tried to pull away from him as the cold ocean breeze whipped through her hair. Dean cupped the sides of her head and ran his hands through her hair, keeping it out of her face. His hands came to a rest on her cheeks. "I love you Liv. We'll agree to disagree ok. I just want to enjoy you and our weekend." He leaned in to kiss her and she wasn't allowing him access to the inside of her mouth. On the kiss scale from 1 to 10…he gave it a 4 and 1/2

When Olivia Benson was riled up it took her time to come back down off her high. He knew this and that's why he backed off her mouth instead of forcing himself on her. He reached for her hand and she stuffed hers inside her coat pockets. A few minutes into the walk back to the tour bus, she removed her hand and slid it into his. Instantly Dean felt the warmth when her palm touched his. They didn't say a word to each other just walked slowly back to their bus. Olivia leaned her head onto his shoulder the whole ride back with her hand still interlocked with his.

Arriving back at the hotel they plopped on the bed. The chilly day had made them tired but at least it wasn't snowing. Dean was tired of the silence as they lay there for almost a half hour just staring at anything in the room.

"You want to invite Simon and Lucy down for his birthday next week?" he asked rolling on his side to face her.

"Might not be a bad idea or we could go there. I haven't seen him in over a year and half," she said lying there staring at the ceiling. He propped himself up on his elbow supporting his head with his hand. He traced her stomach with his finger. She pushed his hand away. He brought it back.

"Stop I'm ticklish and you know that!" She was trying not to laugh at him and he knew she was almost done from her riled up high. He didn't let up and this time he gently pinched the side of her belly and she squirmed slapping at his hand then rolling over to the other side of the bed. He reached out for her pulling her back and now she was in full laugh mode. She tried in vain to pull away from him then playfully bit him on his shoulder.

"Owwww! "Oh you're in trouble now." He rolled on top of her trying to kiss her but she swung her head from side to side laughing hard trying to avoid the target. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head and pressed almost his full weight onto her.

"Say it and I'll get off," he said not letting up on his grip. "Say what, that you're suffocating me or that you're a complete fool or both?

"I'm not letting up until you say it." He said looking dead into her eyes.

"If you're trying to get me to say I love you…give it up, it's not happening right now." she said giggling/smirking. Dean let go and rolled off her smiling big time. Shit! She realized she just gave that one to him. She was numb from the cold that affected the neurons she laughed at herself. He started to get up off the bed but she sprung up and pulled him by his belt back down onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him then lowered her face just inches form his lips. Her breath was sweet and the sexy look in her eyes made Dean already weak in the groin area.

"I bet you can't resist my kiss?" she said challenging him.

"Wanna bet?" he said trying to be the stronger one. Olivia kissed him slowly and erotically. She ran her tongue along the top of his lip looking intently into his eyes. Her tongue slid down in between Dean's lips blowing as gently as she could on his mouth. Dean's eyes were at half-mast. She nipped at the corners and he was fighting hard to keep his mouth closed by his fidgeting. She could feel by now the volcano growing behind the zipper of his jeans. Her perfume was making him dizzy with lust. Her hair scrapped his cheeks. She brushed her lips over his then traced his bottom lip with her tongue seductively. He couldn't resist her any longer. His hands came up to the side of her face and his mouth opened allowing her full access to his. They lay on top of each other kissing for a while before they stopped for lack of air.

"To be continued?" she said sitting up looking at him in triumph then glancing over to the clock. She climbed off him and headed to the bathroom. Dean put his hands behind his head and lay there smiling. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with only her panties and bra on.

"Wow is that what you're wearing?" he said scooting off the bed admiring her physique walking over to where his duffle bag sat.

"Shut up or you're going to lose your continuance," she said laughing as she breezed by him to get her dress down hanging from the door. He followed her into the bathroom to put his deodorant on, brush his teeth and plug the iron in to iron his shirt. Dean was dressed and ready to go sitting on the edge of the bed flipping through the channels waiting on Olivia as always.

"Wow you look stunning!" he said as she emerged from the bathroom. His eyes were fixated on her curvaceous body adorned in a sexy sleeveless red dress. "Thank you," she smiled at him. "You look great yourself."

Dean was having a time with the neck button on his shirt trying to situate his tie. Olivia saw this and came over to him.

"You looked like you were choking," she said fixing his tie so you couldn't see the open button.

"Thanks I was," he said kissing her. "Ahhhh that feels much better."

"This shirt doesn't quite fit yet around the neck." He said looking at himself in the reflection on the television screen. "I love that color blue on you." She said admiring him up and down.

As they made their way to the lobby the desk clerk stopped him. "Mr. Porter your delivery is here." Olivia was puzzled as to what delivery. The clerk handed him a dozen red roses. "They JUST arrived," the clerk said relieved. Dean handed the roses to Olivia. She was blushing now. "Every beautiful woman going to an opera must have roses." He said smiling big at her.

"You both have a lovely evening tonight." "Thank you they said as they walked out and got into the taxi. They had a nice dinner and both were pretty starved from only eating breakfast earlier. As they pulled up Olivia looked at the marque.

"Dean, you told me we were going to see Madam Butterfly," she said happily.

"I know and after seeing the disappointment on your face not being able to see Mary Poppins on stage, I was surprised that it was adapted for the opera and finding it here of all places." They walked in and found their seats. He was pleased that she loved the performance. On the way back to the hotel she stared at the picture they took as they entered the opera house. "Dean the evening couldn't have been any better! I love the opera. Thank you for introducing me." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you liked it." They locked eyes then Olivia laid her head back on his chest.

He didn't turn on the lights as they entered their room. He came up behind her as she placed her flowers on the table. He removed her shawl from her shoulders, unzipped her dress and moved it off her shoulders. He kissed her soft skin. Her sensuous scent intoxicated his membranes. She tilted her head prompting him to kiss her neck and he did so. He placed his arms around her giving her a backwards hug as he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much Liv."

She turned around to face him. "I love you so much too." Their lips met in slow motion and soon their kisses deepened. She slipped out of her dress and heels as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid out of his shoes. Their clothes were quickly dispersed onto the floor. He led her backwards to the bed and gently fell with her. He kissed her neck then back to her mouth. She purred at his touch. The electricity was flowing through her body. He moved his mouth to her breasts making sure to give proper attention to both. Soon enough his mouth was trailing downwards to her pelvic area. She arched her hips high as his mouth tenderly took turns kissing her soft skinned thighs.

She felt his hot breath so close to her magic spot. He tongued his way up her inner thighs and stopped at her entrance. Her legs were as wide as they were going to open. He blew gently against her soft curls and she bucked her hips hard feeling like a jolt of electricity just shot through her body. He fondled her clit with his fingers and tongue and she let out a deep moan of pleasure. He watched her as he licked her. Her eyes were closed and the sheets were tightly balled up in her fists. "That feels soooo good," he heard her whisper. "Don't ever stop… please."

He licked her longer than normal drinking her orgasm twice. He rose up to enter her awaiting tunnel of love. She held onto his arms as he entered her slowly. His muscles felt so hard and defined. His speed picked up as he slammed in and out of her. She locked her legs around him meeting cresting and waning with him. His balls were filling fast with sperm ready to shoot into her warm and wet center. By his verbal clues he was giving she knew he was soon ready to spill so she gently pushed him back and told him to roll over. She mounted him fast. She balanced herself on the balls of her feet. Now it was her turn to have him hold her arms for support as she bounced vertically on his cock. He gritted his teeth and bucked with her as he yelled ahhhhh yesssssss when he felt his semen release into her. She collapsed on top of him with his dick still embedded deep in her. They laid there for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday morning 8:30 a.m. a knock on their door.

"Housekeeping."

"Shit!" Dean said picking up Olivia's arm from his stomach. He got out of bed and put on his boxers. "No thanks come back later please." He put the do not disturb placard on the door then climbed back in bed.

"Sorry I forgot to do that last night," she said sleepily pulling up the covers.

"No problem baby, I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time they barged in on nude couples." He laughed as he snuggled up to her kissing the back of her neck.

"What time (yawn) is check out?" she asked. "I asked for a late check-out so I think no later than 1:00."

"Can we go down to the harbor?" Her voice was half muffled because part of her face was buried into the pillow.

"Did you want to see the tea at the bottom Olivia?" he was laughing through his words at her question. She was silent for a moment. Then out of nowhere she sat up, smacked him a good one with her pillow. "Got jokes huh Dean?" He pulled her down into a kiss as they shared a good laugh.

They checked out, got breakfast then went on and did more sight-seeing before heading back to NY.

Later that night as they lie in her bed she said to him. "You spoil me rotten you know that?"

"You never had anyone to spoil you when you were growing up so I'm making up for all that you missed." They slept peacefully in each other's arms worn out from their trip

Olivia called her brother on Monday and he was happy to hear from her. She asked if he wanted to come down with Lucy and Jordan for his birthday. He happily accepted. They made plans for Saturday. Elliot seemed to be in a pretty decent mood Monday morning. She gave him the mug from Boston and he thanked her but silently vowed never to drink from it knowing that it came about from their weekend there.

The unit decided to throw back a few drinks before heading home so they all went to McGinty's. Olivia asked Dean to join them. They were sitting around the table when he arrived. He noticed Elliot's demeanor changed as he exchanged hello's with her squad. He kissed Olivia lightly on the lips then took a seat next to her.

"Oh would you look at the time," Elliot said. I haven't tucked my son in in over a week. I'll see you later people."

"Oh come on Elliot you party pooper the funs just starting," Munch said. Elliot just smirked at Munch.

"I'm sure you all will have fun without me besides I'm choosy with who I drink with." He said eyeing Dean. He tossed some money onto the table and left. Dean knew it was bull shit as did everyone at the table. They all looked at Olivia who just quietly sipped on her beer staring blankly across the room. Dean started to push back his chair and Olivia put her hand firmly on his leg pressing into his flesh as to plead with him to not go after Elliot. After a while they all said their good-byes. Dean and Olivia stayed back watching them exit.

"You know Olivia you just saved your partner from a fat lip."

"Please don't fight with him. It's what he's looking for Dean."

"It hurts me to see you upset. I just want to shake him up and tell him to wise up that he's not hurting me he's destroying a friendship and great partnership."

"I know. You ready to go?" she asked flatly. "Yeah, he said.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have to go to TN Wednesday to extradite a prisoner for jumping bail on rape charges. I'll be home Thursday." They got back to her place and it was a quiet night as they lay in bed watching television before falling asleep.

At work Tuesday Elliot was all smiles as he informed the squad that Eli had started his potty training already. Says he wants to pee-pee like Dickie and daddy.

That night over dinner at her place he noticed how quiet and withdrawn she was. He asked if her mood had to do with her partner and she assured him no just that she was a lil worn down. Probably from being out in the cold over the weekend she told him. The crux of the matter was that Olivia discovered what she feels is a lump in her right breast when she showered that morning. She was afraid to say anything to Dean until she got back from TN and is seen by her doctor. He wanted to have sex later that night but she asked him to just hold her instead.

He drove her to the airport Wednesday morning and his face really showed concern. He wished she didn't have to go feeling the way she did but he understood she had a job to do and she wished she didn't have to go either. He told her to hurry home that he already missed her. They hugged good-bye and she gave him a kiss to hopefully last him twenty four hours. She promised to call when she got there letting him now she landed safely.

Olivia called Dean when she landed. Their conversation was short because she had escorts. She promised she would call later in the evening. At the court house she met up with the prosecutor from Manhattan and the Memphis defense attorney. The defense argued that the prisoner had three counts grand larceny charges pending in TN and should be allowed to due process before being extradited.

"Counselor by looking over the indictments of your client and extradition order, it seems that your client has committed several heinous crimes in NY of all which he hasn't served day one behind bars for any of the counts. So save it Mr. Parnell. When your client finishes serving his sentence in NY, he can then have his day right here in the great state of Tennessee. My ruling is for the state. Defendant will be remanded into the custody to the state of NY by detective Benson with the NYPD. This court is adjourned."

Olivia ordered room service when she got to her hotel. After eating she called Dean. The call went to his voice mail. She decided to take a bath and relax then crawl into bed and go to sleep. She examined her breast again. Maybe she was wrong in what she felt. No matter how many times she touched the area the end result was still the same. She turned off the water and pulled the plug. She turned off the light and crawled into bed. She remembered the do not disturb sign.

The ringing of her phone jarred her awake. It was a lil after ten p.m. "Hey love," she said sleepily.

"I'm sorry hun I didn't mean to wake you. I was stuck in a meeting when you called. Everything go ok today?"

"Yeah I pick up the scumbag tomorrow." "Good I can't wait to see you. I miss you babe, real bad."

"I miss you too love." Her voice was trailing off.

"Liv you still there?" "Yeah I'm still here. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye I love you."

"I love you too." She had hung up before he could finish telling her he loved her. He was worried about her. Something was definitely not right.

She met the state executive at the prison. Documents were signed and the prisoner was released into her custody.

"Well sweet mother of Jesus, is she my escort?" He said as he eyed Olivia from head to toe whistling a cat call through his teeth at her. "Now you're too fine a piece of ass to be a lady cop. Usually them dyke bitches com-." The state trooper came up to the inmate face to face.

"You watch your mouth Avery or you'll be riding on the propeller all the way to NY!" Avery looked into the eyes of the trooper. "You don't scare me bacon."

"Let's go," he said grabbing Avery by his arm. Olivia was on one side of the prisoner and trooper Johnson was on the other. When she was finished the transfer at Rikers she called Dean. The call went to his voice mail. She took a cab home, dropped off her bag then headed to the precinct. Everyone was out except for Cragen. She knocked on his door. "Everything taken care of?" he asked.

"Yeah went smooth. Captain do you mind if I take the rest of the afternoon off?" He looked at his watch. It was 3:30. "Sure, that'll be fine Olivia." She was walking out of his office when he asked, "Is everything alright Liv?" She turned around slowly.

"Yeah everything is fine. Thanks." He could tell by her expression that something pressing was on her mind. As she walked home her phone rang. "Hey baby," she said.

"I just got your message. Are you ok Liv?"

"Yeah why is everyone asking if I'm alright?"

"Because maybe you're giving the impression that something isn't."

"I'm fine just tired." "Where are you because it's windy in the back ground?" she asked him. "I'm in Albany on a money laundering case. We should be wrapping up soon then I'm coming home to you," he said happily. "I'm so glad you're home I missed you terribly. I love you Olivia."

"Me too." Her voice trailed off. He got to her place with five minutes left in the day. She wasn't on the couch so he went into the bedroom. She was in bed and asleep. He stood looking at her. He wanted to hug her so badly. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He discarded his coat and began to undress. He went into the bathroom and closed the door so the light wouldn't seep into the room. She opened her eyes when she heard the door shut. She knew she would have to tell him but what if it was terrible news? She just got him back. The chance at happiness may not happen for them. Stop! She told herself. She's thinking too much now. He finished and made his way to his side of the bed. He slid under the covers and laid there looking at the back of her. It was hours before he closed his eyes. She lay awake most of the night staring at the wall silently crying.

He felt her get out of bed. He looked at the clock. 5:38. The alarm was going off in seven minutes. He rolled over and shut it off. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Just a minute," she said. He opened the door.

"Liv what's wrong? You never shut the door." She heard the worry in his voice. "I have this thing about going to the bathroom in front of boyfriends. I just…was never comfortable about it that's all." He knew right away she was lying. Trained agents as well as great detectives have excellent lie detector skills.

"You're not going to the bathroom now and the toilet didn't flush," he said going around her to check the bowl. "I haven't gone yet!" She was getting annoyed with his questioning. "Olivia, please tell me what's wrong. I know you and something isn't right."

"You're suddenly a medical expert now?" She went passed him back into the room. He followed. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you leaving me?" His voice was low and barely audible. She looked up at him.

"God no!" She took a deep breath. "I felt a lump in my breast the other day." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her pulling her close. "It's going to be ok Liv. We'll make an appointment first thing this morning." He kissed the side of her head. "I already made one when I got home this afternoon. I see the doctor on Monday."

"I'm going with you. "You'll have to because I can't drive with the anesthesia they will give me."

"That's what I meant," he said squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that just now," she said looking at him with sad eyes. "It's ok Liv, no offense taken. They kissed.

"Still want to go ahead with Simon coming down?" he asked. "Yeah, she said. I'll just manage to get through the weekend," she said flatly. She went in and took her shower. He made a mental note to himself to call his sister in VA who was a physician's assistant and pepper her with questions about breast cancer. He wanted to know what to do, what right thing to say to Olivia if her test came back positive. He knelt down and prayed.

That night they stayed in and ordered dinner and cleaned his apartment. He was doing everything to keep her upbeat. Later as they were getting ready for bed Dean found a skit on the comedy channel. "Oh honey this guy is hysterical, come here and look at this." She was brushing her teeth as she looked at the television. She managed to laugh and he thought that was a good sign. In bed she went over the list they needed to get at the market tomorrow. Dean was cooking and it was sure to be a delicious Italian dinner. "Thanks for offering your place Dean."

"You're welcome babe. He picked up her hand and locked fingers with hers. "The three of them and the two of us certainly couldn't fit into your apartment." That's for sure," she said laughing. "It's so good to hear you laugh," he said. She leaned over and kissed him. He misinterpreted her sign and made moves to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and laid back. "I'm sorry I just haven't been in the mood this week."

"No I'm sorry," he said. "I thought..."

"It's been a week since we've had sex," she said.

"Five days to be exact," he said. "You're counting!" she said looking at him surprised. "Sorry Dean, I'm just not in th-" He rolled onto his side and touched her arm.

"Shhhh, it's ok Liv. I wasn't with anyone romantically after the last time we saw each other, so five days is nothing compared to a whole year and half. I shouldn't have joked like that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just wish all this was over and I knew." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Me too Liv. Good night, I love you."

"Night, I love you too." She turned over and turned off her lamp. It was another almost sleepless night for both. They hit the market early in the morning picking up everything they needed for the ingredients for the eggplant parmagean. They had just made it back before a thunderous down pour occurred. "Spring showers bring May flowers," he said opening the lobby door for her.

"Its April showers," she said correcting him. He knew her curtness was from how she felt so he ignored her correcting him. It wasn't April but it was darn close to spring though. They got upstairs and unpacked the groceries. She realized when she opened the freezer she didn't have the ice cream she thought she had. "Damn it!" She shut the freezer door hard

I'll go," he said. "You're not taking the car? You're gonna get soaked then you'll be sick!"

"I'll never get a street space because of the parade today. I gave my garage space to Simon because of the lack of street parking. It's alright love I'll just go down to the corner store." He kissed her good-bye. What a guy she thought. Now she was feeling guilty. He arrived back with the ice cream and she was right. He was soaked to the bone. She helped him peel off his wet coat and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

They arrived and Olivia was happy to see her brother after all this time. Before dinner they chatted over drinks and Simon and Lucy had an announcement. "No daddy let me tell them. Please daddy I want to say it," Jordan said as he tugged at Simon's arm. They were all glued to Jordan as he became suddenly bashful with eight pairs of adult eyes on him intently. Simon pried him off from behind his leg.

"If you can't tell them then I will buddy." He stuck his tongue out then bit down. "My mommy's gonna have a baby girl!" He ran over to Lucy and buried his head in her lap. Congratulations and hugs were passed out. When Simon needed a refill on his drink Olivia quickly got up and offered motioning to him to come.

So daddy huh?" Simon looked at his sister with a very content smile.

"Yeah how about that." He puffed his chest out.

"No, I meant Jordan calling you daddy." Olivia was really surprised at that.

"I adopted him last year."

"Simon that's great. I'm so happy for you." Olivia hugged her brother. "Let's promise stay in touch more," she said seriously to him.

"Deal," he said happily. Simon leaned in and whispered.

"So Olivia, what's up with you and Dean?" he said giving her the look. Olivia blushed and smiled at Simon.

"What can I say…you played cupid for us."

They all complimented Dean on the dinner but he gave kudos to Olivia as well because she has the knack for fresh ingredients. They ate cake and ice cream and Simon opened his presents but not without the help from Jordan. Sunday morning they had a big breakfast then they all said their good-byes. Simon turned to Dean, shook his hand and leaned in and spoke softly.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding ok?" Dean partially smiled and said ok. That night Olivia slept in Dean's arms hugging him tighter than usual.

Monday morning at the doctor's office Olivia lay on the table waiting for her procedure to take place. Dean nervously paced the waiting room. After it was all over her doctor came out and told him he could go in to see her. She would know the results in about three days she told him. She was groggy when he came in to the room. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She groggily looked at him. "Dean," she said reaching for his hand.

"I'm right here baby what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Liv so much." He smiled at her and she managed a sleepy smile at him.

"I love you more," she told him.

"Not possible," he said holding her hand.

At the 1-6 Elliot asked where Olivia was. No one knew so he went into Cragen's office. "Cap where's Liv?"

"She's taken a personal day Elliot."

"What's wrong with her?" Elliot asked very concerned. "I don't know. All she said was that it was an outpatient procedure and she would be back to work tomorrow."

"Outpatient?" Elliot was confused but more concerned as to why his partner needed medical attention. He called the first three hospitals and no luck then it dawned on him that she could be at her doctors. He remembered dropping her off one time a long time ago but couldn't remember the name of the doctor. He felt bad the way he had been acting towards her. He had always been there for her when she needed him but now she didn't need him. She had agent Dick Head. Elliot arrived and told the receptionist he was Olivia's brother so she let him go back to where Olivia was. Dean stood up when he saw Elliot come in. Olivia came from the bathroom and was surprised and very nervous seeing Elliot standing there.

"Liv why didn't you tell me?" he said coming close to her. "I don't know Elliot. Things have been up and down with us lately and how did you…" She pointed to the front. Olivia nervously glanced at Dean and he nodded at her turning in the direction of the front lobby. He knew they needed to talk.

"Are you ok?" He placed his hands on her upper arms. She stared into his eyes. "Yes Elliot I'm fine." She smiled at him and for being so concerned. "Does anyone else from the squad know that I'm here?"

"No just me and Cragen." "Cragen told you why I was here?" She was angry thinking her business was not confidential. "No he said that you took a personal day and that it was just an outpatient procedure and then I put two and two together and voila." "I took a sick day for a personal reason. Not the other way around," she told him.

"I appreciate the concern El." She smiled and reached for his hands then gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you at work tomorrow... partner." He smiled at her and left. He passed Dean and Dean said bye. Elliot didn't say anything and when he was out the front door he flipped Dean off. He called Munch and told him he was ready to be picked up at a different location.

Olivia came up to the lobby and paid her co-pay and then she and Dean left. They stopped to get breakfast. "Thank you," she said squeezing his hand. He nodded at her. "He's lucky I didn't wipe the floor with him. He really needs to, never mind….never mind." He smiled at her and told her he loved her.

After breakfast as he was driving her home and he said he could take the day off. He had it cleared. She told him no, even though she would have loved to spend the day with him and he just got back to work so he needed to go in and keep it right with the bosses. She gave him kiss good-bye and told him she would see him tonight.

These next few days were pins and needles for Olivia...and Dean too. At work Elliot was in such a good mood. Things were getting back to normal with them. On the day she was to receive her news of the biopsy she got her normal signs her period was coming. She was of mixed emotions. When they asked before they gave her the local if there was a chance she may be pregnant, she said no without hesitation. Her doctor's words echoed in her mind. "Birth control is not 100% effective Olivia."

She was happy that a baby was not lost but she yearned for a child. She was exactly 43 and 2 months old today. She knew she still had time but not much time and she was high risk.

_How would he feel about having a baby together not being married first_ she asked herself. _He said he was raised a catholic but hadn't been to church nor strictly practiced his faith in years_.

Her doctor's office called that afternoon. Biopsy came back benign. Olivia was relieved. Elliot was relieved as well. She called Dean and suddenly Elliot's mood changed. Dean wanted to scream into the phone but there were too many people around. They would celebrate tonight he said.

"Elliot either accept this or I'm going to ask for a partner change. I can't take the roller coaster ride any longer."

"I'm working on it Liv, I really am."

"Work harder at it," she said. That night Olivia and Dean picked up where their sex life stopped at. He was so happy when he got home that he would rather skip dinner and just go straight to bed….with her that is. She was happy to oblige him because in a day or two she would have to go back to practicing celibacy. He promised her a night she wouldn't forget.

They were like two wild animals in heat, standing in his bedroom kissing passionately and tearing at each other's clothes. He nibbled at her breasts, careful not to bite too hard because of how sensitive they were. His mouth moved south leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach to her core. She was soaked the moment he kissed her as he came through the door. The conversation they had on his way home got her all hot and bothered.

He knelt down at her opening. Licking and kissing her thighs then back to her vagina. She softly grabbed at his hair as he parted her legs with his hands. He moved in between her legs cocking his head to get just the right angle to lick her sex hole. She had to open her legs even wider because even kneeling he was too tall. He lifted her left leg and told her to put her foot on the bed. Ahhhh much wider access now. He devoured her womanhood. He licked, massaged and sucked softly then a lil more harder. She came almost instantly in his mouth. She bent over in ecstasy. Her legs quivering as she closed them around his head in a vice grip. He crawled out from under her and he picked her up over his shoulder lying her gently down on the bed.

He was kissing her hard. She pushed him off her and made him stand up. She fondled his cock as he watched. She slowly took him in her mouth looking up at him. He bent his head back and groaned in delight. She licked all the way up his shaft then slowly went back down on him fondling his balls. She felt him shudder and knew release was soon for him. She stood up and pushed him back down on the bed.

_Boy who wants it more_ he thought. He fell back and she straddled his dick that had a droplet of white sticky juice oozing out from the tip. She rode him like a bucking bronc and he came quickly shooting all of his chromosomes up inside of her birth canal.

They lay together before getting up to take a shower.

They ordered in.

The delivery girl kind of looked at them funny with Olivia dressed in her bath robe and Dean in his pajama pants and t-shirt, they're hair wet and it was only 7:00 p.m. Newlyweds she chalked it up to as she counted her ten dollar tip with wide eyes. After refueling they were back at it but this time they slowed their pace way down.

They remained celibate for the next week which was good because Dean had to go to DC for training. He had asked to be moved to the witness protection division. For him and Olivia that was good because he wouldn't be gone for weeks on end with out of town cases. He would be gone a max of 2 days at most. One day transfer of witness and travel back. It was a compromise he told her. He wouldn't have to quit the bureau and they wouldn't have to live on her detective salary. That comment won him a slap on his ass from her.

Warner had called her and Elliot over because she had new blood evidence and the perp on her table wasn't their killer. As they were leaving her office Olivia told Elliot she would catch up with him. She hung back and Melinda asked what was up.

"How did you know that Larry was the guy for you?" Olivia asked.

"Hmmm now that's a good one," she said. "Well I remember we were living in Illinois at the time. I had just finished grad school and we got this apartment. Small little dump. Anyways we were on our way home and I wanted a peanut butter parfait from Dairy Queen and it was snowing so hard. We pulled into one but they had just closed. I told him never mind let's just get home and out of this snow storm. We got home and we kicked back watching a lil tv and sure enough the darn commercial came on for Dairy Queen. Do you know that man put back on his coat and went out and walked five miles to the one across town that was luckily still open? He was frozen solid when he got home.

"Oh no," Olivia said covering her mouth.

"Oh yes, I'm talking icicles hanging from his nose with frozen snot. For a man to do that for me, I knew he was the one I would marry." Olivia was smiling enjoying Melinda's story.

"Ice cream huh?" Olivia said. "Yeah, why do you ask me Olivia?"

"No reason but thanks Melinda." She smiled bright at the ME then turned to leave. Melinda stared at Olivia then just shook her head smiling.

When Dean arrived home two days earlier than expected she none the less was delighted to see him. They embraced and kissed telling each other how much they love and missed one another. Over dinner Olivia asked him if he believed in ghosts. "Is this an Aprils fool's joke Liv?"

"No. I'm just curious because I think I can spook you."

"Really?" he flashed her curious but sexy grin.

"Yes really," she said smiling big.

"Go ahead try," he said smiling back at her. They locked eyes on one another and Olivia let the emerging smile on her face become a joyous one.

"I'm ready for us to get married," she said smiling with tears building up in her eyes. He swallowed hard and the corners of his mouth crept upwards until a full smile appeared.

"I'm definitely spooked," he said pushing back his chair and throwing down his napkin and coming over to her, scooping her up off the floor, twirling her around and kissing her passionately. He gently put her down. "Were getting married!" he exclaimed with emotion.

"Yes!" she said laughing through her tears.

As they lay in bed fresh from their love making, Olivia was admiring her ring as they discussed when the wedding would take place. He suggested this summer but she said not enough time to plan. He was propped up on his pillow reveling in her delight.

"This October?" she suggested to him holding her newly engaged hand in front of her. No response from him. "Dean?" She turned to look at him. He returned her gaze, lazily smiling at her. She saw the look in his eyes, the true happiness behind his smile. They lay, eyes locked on one another for a moment.

"You're so happy. You never gave up on me…us." She was emotional as her eyes became glassy. He reached for her hand. He stared at her ring. "You know Olivia," his voice was starting to choke up.

"When we become of age where we understand the attraction to the opposite sex and we think someday after were grown up were gonna meet that one special person and get marr…" The moisture in his throat caused his words to break off. He swallowed, closed his eyes and pinched the corner of his eyelids. When he opened his eyes she noticed they were becoming moist. The dam behind her eyes wasn't going to hold much longer as she reached for the box of Kleenex on the night stand and wiped at her eyes. He sniffed and cleared his throat. He continued, his voice almost in slow motion.

"You….you were that woman in my vision way back then but I didn't know who you were until I met you and now it's real." He continued to caress her hand. Olivia shifted so she was on her side facing him. She offered him a tissue.

"I love you. I love you so much Olivia." They leaned into a sweet embrace. As they parted Olivia looked at Dean.

"And I love you too. It's true then, dreams really do come true." she smiled. They kissed and blissfully and fell asleep.

The following morning Dean dropped Olivia off at work. The big task at hand was telling Elliot. She was hoping he wouldn't blow a gasket. She kept her hand hidden during the morning procedures of drinking coffee, going over their day's schedule etc. After they finished their morning assignments it was close to lunch when Elliot suggested they stop and get a bite to eat. Olivia asked him to wait before he exited the car.

"This is about you and he isn't it?" he asked looking at her staring out her window. She turned to him. Her expression was stoic.

"I'm engaged Elliot." He stared at her briefly before turning his attention to the lunch crowd passing by in front of the car.

"That didn't take too long Olivia." He was straightforward with her. "You don't seem very happy," he said sort of snide.

"I am happy Elliot. I'm very happy but this is hard enough telling you knowing how you feel about him." Her voice was cracking and she sounded stuffed up. He put his hand behind her neck and gave her a squeeze.

"So this it huh?" he sounded somber now.

"What do you mean this is it?" she asked with a look of bewilderment. Her nose evidentially red and her sinuses were stuffed up like a Dagwood Bumpstead sandwich.

"You don't need me anymore Liv, you have the pri…you have him now for anything you need."

"Elliot just because I'm getting married doesn't mean our friendship has to change." She was confused and hurt by his comment.

"Olivia everyone knows when two people get married that friends and family take a polite back seat. Your life begins with him now. We've been partners for over twelve years, shared so much with each other and now he's taking you away from me. She was stunned to hear his declaration and Dean's diagnosis shot out of her memory bank like a machine gun. She reached over and touched his arm.

"Elliot, I'm getting married not pushing you out of my life. You didn't think I would stay single all my life did you?

"No of course not but your track record with men hasn't been all that great including him."

"Elliot." She was pleading with him.

"Your my best friend El and no way that's going to change married or not."

"Liv in case you've forgotten, spouses become the best friend unless we happen to be best friends before we get married."

"Elliot in case you have FORGOTTEN you were my best friend first and my heart is big enough to have two best friends now." She smiled at him and he just looked at her processing what she said and he managed a tiny smile. Elliot reached for the keys and shut off the car.

"Come on I'm hungry," he said exiting.

"Me too and you're buying," she said as she opened her door.

"Isn't that how it's always been?" he laughed. Olivia felt better. The old Elliot was back, hopefully to stay but for right now she would take this moment. Over lunch he said he was happy for her but not him. She smirked at him as she took a sip of her water.

He was asleep on his couch when his phone rang for the third time.

"Oh my god Liv I'm sorry I fell asleep. I'll be right there." He had worked three sixteen hour days straight this week. He was exhausted. They had moved an entire family into protection upstate because a family member was critically ill and wouldn't make the move cross country. They were sitting on the house these past three days because of suspicious activity from an outside threat. After it was decided it was all clear he called it a day and he arrived home around seven. He laid down on the couch waiting for her call to come pick her up from work. Some of his files on his chest, the others sliding off landing on the floor.

"No love it's ok Elliot said he would drive me. You stay there resting, you sound drained. I'll see you soon ok?" He was mad at himself for falling asleep and of all people, her partner jumping at the chance to tell Liv what a slacker he is for falling asleep and forgetting to come and get her. "Alright," he said sleepily. I love you."

"Love you too." If Elliot could induce vomiting he would have.

Elliot said he would wait for her as she entered the door of Dean's building. She was a few feet from the door when a man in a ski mask jumped out of nowhere and in a split second sliced off her purse that was draped on her shoulder with a knife. She was spun around so fast it was a blur to her. She reached for her service revolver shouting stop police as he fled.

Elliot was watching from the car as it all went down and was out of the car like that giving chase as the guy became a distant vision with Olivia's personal belongings. He came back to her as she gave chase too. Both of them were out of breath, expelling their frozen breath in the chilly night air.

"Are you hurt Liv?" he asked deeply concerned. Catching her breath, "No, I'm ok. Where in the hell did he come from?" she said. The night desk clerk saw it too and recognized Olivia. He called upstairs to Dean. He rushed downstairs as fast as his body allowed.

Olivia was entering at the same time Dean was coming out. "Liv are you ok what happened?" he said gently grabbing her arms.

"I didn't see him. He came out of nowhere and knifed my purse from my shoulder." She said a lil shaken.

"Will call it in right now," he said matter of fact.

"Elliot is already doing that." she said. Dean rubbed her back. Elliot who was on the radio calling it in emerged from the car and walked over to where they were standing.

"This is all your fault you bastard!" he said coming into Dean's personal space. Olivia stepped in and grabbed Elliot's arm.

"Elliot stop! That's not fair. It wasn't his fault." She was desperate now.

"If you would have picked her up instead of sleeping this wouldn't have happened to her!" There was venom in her partner's eyes. Olivia was doing all she could to calm Elliot from coming at Dean. Dean reached his boiling point. Matter of fact his meter had just run over. He stepped up to Elliot and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. The look of fire in both their eyes matched flame for flame.

"I'm sick of you Stabler, your repulsive! I could give two shits less that you don't like me AND you're not going to blame this on me you got that!"

"Take your hands off me you prick or you will be sorry," he said seething at Dean. Olivia had both her hands on Dean's hands as she tried to free them from Elliot's lapels.

"Dean please don't." She was begging him to stop never releasing her hands from his grip. He finally let go of the bunched material from his hands and as he did, Elliot shoved him hard causing Dean to lose his balance and he fell to the ground. Olivia shrieked in horror as she saw him fall.

"Jesus Elliot why did you do that?" Stop it both of you! Just fucking stop it! I can't take this shit anymore." She went over to help Dean to his feet.

She was visibly upset and started to cry. She helped him get up. As he rose to his feet he shrugged himself away from her hold and was about to go after Elliot but just then two squad cars from the 22nd precinct's vice division showed up. They continued to glare at one another.

The officers took Olivia and Elliot's statements. A report was filed. The officers told Olivia that there has been a rash of recent break ins and burglaries a few blocks away and she was probably a random act of a frustrated burglar who had not had a good night. This was no comfort to Olivia.

Elliot offered to drive Olivia to her place which did not sit well with Dean. She said no and that she would see him tomorrow. He left and Dean and Olivia went inside. Once inside his apartment he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She stood there for a minute, and then she walked over to the powder room and shut the door hard.

He sat in the living room chair waiting for what seemed like hours before she emerged. She blew her nose then tossed the tissue in the waste basket. He got up and came to her reaching out for her. "Liv I'm sorry this happened to you. We'll put a uniform on your place in case someone suspicious shows up and from now on you'll stay here." She stood not looking at him then slipping out of his grasp he had on her, she moved past him and went into the guest bedroom and slammed the door.

Now he was getting the message. It wasn't that she was recently violated. She was more pissed at him and Elliot for their macho antics. She knew it had been building up between them and finally it was out. She worried that Elliot could face a battery charge against a federal agent but she knew because of her relationship with Dean he would not press charges against him. At least she hoped that would be the case.

Dean stood at her door then lowered his head and went to his room. Next morning he woke and peeked in on her. She was not there. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. The bed had been made. He knocked on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute," she said flatly. Not a good start to the morning he said as he went to start the coffee.

Olivia came into the kitchen after her finishing with her morning routine. He had a cup of coffee already for her. "Thanks," she said trying to muster a smile.

"Good morning," he said leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." She took a sip of her coffee but would not look at him still.

"Olivia are you blaming me for what happened last night?" he said wondering.

She took her time then turned to look at him. "No, I am not but what I do blame you for is you and Elliot acting like two bulls in a china shop!"

"Olivia I have had it with his attitude about us being together. Last night was the last straw when he said that!" Dean was not holding his anger back any longer.

"Are you going to report him?" she asked quietly.

"You know better than to ask me that." He said matter of fact. Dean was trying to keep his anger under control. Olivia wasn't sure what he meant.

"Meaning that you will and I shouldn't know about it right?"

"No, it means that I'm not going to turn him in, because of our involvement. I would if there were no us. He's a ticking time bomb Olivia."

"I know he is and he shouldn't have said what he said to you. I don't blame you for what happened to me last night and you know that, it's just all this posturing back and forth. The name calling etc… you two were ready to tear at each other's throats I couldn't take it any longer." She got up from the bar stool and walked into the kitchen. She stood over the sink taking a sip of her coffee. She turned around and now she was facing him. His eyes were intently on her.

"I know you have taken a lot of shit these past months from him and you've showed great restraint and I appreciate that and I'm so sorry you had to endure his wrath but please Dean no more of the testosterone bidding." She blinked back tears that were fighting to spill out of her eyes. He got up and came over to her. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head and she let it all out sobbing into his chest. Her phone rang and she freed herself from is arms, composing herself before answering.

"Benson. Hey that's great. Thanks I'll be right there." He looked at her.

"They recovered my purse so I need to get over there." She was somewhat relieved. I'm gonna go finish getting ready for work."

"I'll get dressed too," he said.

"You're fine with what you have on. You don't have to go in."

Everything was there in her purse except the cash and two credit cards. She was still contacting her bank at 9:00 a.m. He dropped her off at work then went back to his place to shower and get ready himself for work.

Elliot was already at his desk when she came in. She set her stuff down and eyeballed him. "Before you say anything just know that I'm going to apologize to him."

"Good, I'm glad. You need to." she said matter of fact.

"No more Elliot. I mean it, because the next time will be the last and you'll have yourself a new partner." After the morning ritual of hashing cases and discussing the day's events she told the squad she had an announcement. Well wishes and hugs were plenty to go around. They hadn't set a date yet she told everyone. Olivia had still to choose a maid of honor.

That evening as the sun was setting, Olivia walked up to section D-417. She put the fresh cut flowers in the small plastic vase that was planted into the ground to the side of her mother's tombstone. She knelt down, bowed her head and silently recited the Lord's Prayer.

_Momma I came here today to tell you I'm getting married. He's a wonderful man and I love him so. I wish that you were still here to be able to share it with me. He'll always take good care of me momma._

Sorry this is such a short update. I have a longer one to post tomorrow

Olivia arrived back at Dean's apartment to find him unloading the dishwasher. She hung her up coat and put her things in the chair. "Something sure smells good," she said entering the kitchen. She put her hand on his back as he put away the coffee mugs.

"There were no clean mugs when I went to make coffee for after dinner," he said turning to give her a I'm glad your home kiss.

"What did you make?" she asked lifting the foil off the dish.

"Lobster ravioli, steamed veggies and garlic bread." The timer went off and she donned oven mits and took the bread out.

"Mmmm," she said as she closed her eyes taking in the delicious aroma. I'm famished," she said.

"Dinner's ready," he said smiling. She got two plates and set the table.

Olivia went over to the counter and lifted the lid on the box. "yummy," she said licking her finger from the frosting that she just took a swipe from.

"I picked those up on my way home. A little celebration for closing 4 cold cases this week. A new record for your precinct." She moved closer to him and they shared a warm embrace.

"I love you," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder then kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"I love you too baby." They sat down to dinner with soft jazz playing in the background. Over dinner she told him that she finally decided on her maid of honor. Alex was delighted to be Olivia's maid of honor. She had in mind Kathleen Stabler and Lucy being her bridesmaids.

"Did you call your brother and ask him to be your best man?" she asked.

"Done and I'm going to ask Simon to be a groomsman." He told her. She smiled at him taking a bite of food.

"I've met your family so now you have to meet the rest of mine," he said.

"Well with your two sisters on the west coast how do we do that?"

"We'll invite them out this summer or you have enough vacation time we could go there?"

"I want to save my leave for our honeymoon because all I have left is three weeks for the rest of the year," she said.

"Ok I will call and invite them out and I'll set up an evening with Victoria and Robert. After coffee and dessert they retired to the living room. Olivia flipped through the newest edition of Brides magazine.

"Wow this one is gorgeous. Look at this one."

"That's nice, I like the v neck line," he said.

"$2,500.00 and up to $10,000 if you want a custom made dress," she said admiring the dresses.

"Olivia you get whatever dress you want. Price is no worry," he said leaning over to get a closer look at the pictures.

"I'm going to take a small loan from my credit union," she said.

"Why?" he asked puzzled looking at her. She matched his stare.

"To...pay…for…our wedding," she said lowering her head in disbelief of his question.

"Olivia please don't take out a loan. I'm planning on paying for everything." He had a scowl on his face.

"Oh Dean I can't allow you to do that."

"Why not?" he was serious with her now.

"Because it's not right that you shoulder all the debt. The bride's parents are supposed to pay for it and since I have no parents I'm paying for it," she said matter of fact. He sighed and removed his arm from around the back of her neck.

"Olivia we're not even married yet and we already have a big problem." Olivia placed the magazine on the coffee table in front of them.

"Dean why should you pay for everything?" Her voice jumped an octave higher and she wasn't sure she should feel angry or thankful with him. Olivia was used to supporting herself since reaching adulthood and all this attention from Dean was still hard for her to accept.

"Because I want to." He said tapping her nose lightly with his finger. Olivia looked a bit exasperated with him.

"We agreed TO NOT have a big elaborate wedding. Just a small one that we can afford, well that I can afford."

"You deserve the wedding of your dreams. You said yourself that you dreamed of this day ever since you were a little girl and I want you to have the best." She looked at him obviously floored with what he just said and tears began to well up in her eyes. She patted his leg then leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you but I think I'm going to sell my Mustang to help pay for the wedding."

"But you love that car Olivia. I can't let you do that."

"Can't let me? It's my car and you know me by now, when I make up my mind to do something, well then I pretty damn well do it." She said rather sternly. She sniffed and laid her head on his chest. Dean looked down at the top of her head, closed his eyes and just shook his head then hesitated before he brought his hand up to her hair and stroked the back of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments until Dean spoke.

"Liv, let's compromise here ok?"

"I'm listening," she said as she reached for the magazine on the coffee table. She continued to rest her head on his chest flipping to the page she creased. He took the magazine gently out of her grasp placing it beside him.

"Liv I need your undivided attention here please."

"My list what I pay for is shorter than yours and I don't have any parents left either. Please let me pay for our wedding," he said very melancholy.

"You said a compromise. What you're suggesting is not a compromise." Her head was playing with the button on his dress shirt now.

"Come on Liv I don't want you to sell your car to pay for this." He was pleading with her now.

"Can we put this discussion on hold because I'm getting a headache." She got up to go the bathroom.

"Aye-yi-yi," Dean said as he laid his head back and covered his face with his hands. When she came out of the bathroom she told him she was going to change her clothes. When she walked in to the bedroom she noticed that the clothes that had been lying in the laundry basket had been folded and some already were hung up. "Mr. Mom has been here," she chuckled. Olivia knew in her heart that Dean was only trying to help not make a decisions for her, he knew better than to attempt that. She changed out of her work clothes then walked into the living room and turned out the lamp on him.

"Hey what are you doing? I was still reading."

"Come to bed love, I've missed you this week," she said lovingly to him. He took off his glasses put them on the end table. She was wearing only a tedi and he smiled approvingly at her.

Their lovemaking was passionate as he kissed every crevice on her voluptuous body and she returned the gesture. They both moaned in ecstasy as they met together in orgasmic waves of pleasure. They slept soundly and peacefully as Dean cradled her in his arms.

Dean finished his bowl of cereal standing over the kitchen sink. Clad in his boxer briefs and t-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower. He made a cup of tea for Olivia and brought it to her. She was applying her make up when he set the cup down beside her.

"Thank you love," she said looking up at him to receive his kiss.

"You're welcome baby." He walked over to the closet to pick out a suit.

"I'm biased to dark colors on you," she said.

"Well you read my mind. I was thinking navy blue," he said taking it out of the closet.

"I like that tie best" she said deciding between the two he held up to her.

"No not that one, this one looks best on you, you know sorta has that power look but yet still gives you that I'm a down to earthy kind of guy and my fiancé just adores me." Olivia finished with batting her eyelashes at him. Dean couldn't help but smile wide and lean down and plant a kiss on her lips.

He pulled up to her precinct and they leaned in for a tender kiss. "Olivia, we didn't get to finish our discussion last night and we need to soon," he said looking at her seriously.

"I know and we will…just later. Have a good day…I love you." She winked and exited the car.

"I love you too. See you tonight."

At the end of the day she stood in the doorway to Cragen's office and gave a light knock.

"Olivia, come in. What can I do for you?" She stood unsure whether to sit or stand. He motioned to the chair for her to sit. "Captain, I don't know quite how to ask you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it." She was fidgeting and suddenly she felt a lump in her throat.

"I don't have a father who would norm-"

"Olivia if you're asking me to give you away I would be honored to do that." A small smile appeared from the corner of his mouth. She was quite taken back at his acceptance to give her away. She folded her lips inward and nodded her head as tears started to pool in her eyes. He handed her a tissue.

"I'm very happy for you and Dean. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. If there's nothing else I will excuse myself because I have a meeting with the Chief." She stood up.

"Thank you captain."

"You're welcome Liv."

She stopped by her place to pick up her mail. She told the patrol car that it wasn't necessary to watch her building anymore. Chances were, the perp got what he wanted and he wouldn't be returning if he knew what was good for him. After all, crooks are stupid, she thought.

Her phone rang and she didn't bother to look at the caller id. "Benson."

"Liv where are you, are you alright? It's almost 8:00 and I was worried. I thought you'd be here by now." She detected the worry in his voice right away.

"I just stopped by to get my mail and I sat down for a few minutes and I guess I just lost track of time. Sorry, I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll come get you," he said bluntly.

"No Dean I'm going to walk a few blocks then catch a cab."

"Olivia I don't thin-…ok I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"I love you too," she said hanging up. He cut himself off remembering something she had said to him a while back that she also tries to instill this in her victim's minds as well. Do not to let yourself stay a victim. She needed to feel that she was back in control not the perp. Dean waited outside his building for her. Her cab pulled up and she got out walking over to him.

"Dean I'm a cop first and I don't need an escort. What happened the other night will NEVER happen to me again." He put his arm around her and they walked inside, Dean not saying a word the rest of the walk inside.

"My captain is going to give me away," she told him with a smile as the elevator doors closed.

"That's wonderful Liv."

It was a nice early spring evening so they sat outside on the balcony with a bottle of wine. The view was so serene with the west side of park in full view. Couples strolled hand in hand while others roller bladed, biked, jogged, walked their animals and simply spread out a blanket and picnicked their dinner.

She was very grateful that they chose to be married in a non-denominational institution. She wasn't affiliated with any church growing up and he was raised Catholic but hadn't set foot inside a catholic church in years. She disagreed with most all of the Catholic Church's teachings so he said it didn't matter to him where they got married. He just wanted to marry her. October 22nd, 2011 they will officially become husband and wife.

Olivia had expressed her concern to go by her maiden name in the law enforcement community but on official documents she would be known as Olivia Benson Porter. Somehow identifying herself as detective Benson-Porter was too much a mouthful. He had no problem with it and he agreed.

"Olivia you're quiet all of a sudden. What are you thinking about?"

"My car."

"I told you…you don't have to sell it. Will use it for trips on a whim when the weather is nice."

"And what do we do with the kids and the car seats? The stang is not conducive for a car seat or seats in the back with the top down?" She was looking at his eyes become wider and the confused look on his face and the smile that was trying to unfold from his lips.

"Are you, are we?" he said pointing at her stomach. She smiled and let out a small giggle.

"No but I want to. You do too right?" She searched his face awaiting his answer. A huge smile broke across his face as he moved closer to her. "Of course I do. Liv what are you saying? You want to get pregnant now?"

She looked away a lil worried not sure if she should have opened the conversation this way. "Well…yeah. I'm not getting any younger and were two consenting adults," she said with a little laugh escaping from her mouth. "My appointment was supposed to be next month but I called and she can see me sooner in her Queen's office in a couple of weeks." Her smile now could have easily out shined the moon by the size of it. "By my calculations I could have a baby by next spring. Dean stared at Olivia smiling and processing everything she just said.

"Correction, we could have a baby by next spring," he grinned sexily.

"That's what I meant," she continued to smile.

"So what now?" he said curious.

"What do you mean? I'm not following you," she said.

"Do you have to give your body a rest to let it catch up with going off the pill?" She laughed.

"I'll have a complete exam as normal and then I'll start my prenatal vitamins and then we just have to have a lot of sex." she said happily. He grinned wide at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"What about all that talk they say about a woman's internal temperature? So she knows when she is the most fertile?"

"Got it all covered baby," she said leaning over for a kiss.

"Shouldn't we go inside and go through the motions?" he said flirtatiously.

"Lets, it's getting chilly now," she said standing and taking his hand in hers.

They went to the gym that morning then stopped for a lite breakfast. She went onto the farmer's market while he went and got her car washed and oil changed. Their day was spent buying a for sale sign and stopping at one of many stationary stores to look at invitations. She had agreed to a compromise that he suggested. The proceeds of the mustang's sale would go to towards their child's college education. She could buy her dress, gifts for her bridal party, his ring and gift, and flowers for the bridal party and reception.

Together they would buy the cake, invitations and thank you notes and Dean would take care of everything else. Monday they would get their marriage license. The check off list was being completed step by step. Olivia decided on a periwinkle blue for her bride's maids and maid of honor dresses.

Olivia's OB appointment April 24th, 2011.

Olivia sat on the table waiting for her doctor to enter.

"Hello Olivia. "How are things besides wanting to start a family?"

"Well for starters I'm getting married this October." Olivia couldn't contain her smile from beaming.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. That's a mighty big task getting married and having a baby months apart. So I guess God knows what he's doing with you Olivia. You're a special one," the doctor said as she winked at her. "Alright you can lay back now and you know the drill."

"Ooooo, this is the part I don't like," Olivia said as the doctor eased the speculum into her vaginal opening. The instrument was cold as usual. A few minutes later the doctor pushed back from her position and stood up and "Alright Olivia everything looks good." the doctor said.

"So you're going to try and have a baby huh? Olivia that news couldn't make me any happier for you. You've been with me ten years now and I will pray extra hard that everything works out for you and your husband to be. I will call you if we have anything to report. Good to see you Olivia, take care."

The last weekend in April Alex came down to spend the weekend with Olivia and Dean. The ladies were going dress shopping and catching up. Dean hung out with his brother and cousin taking in a hockey playoff game with the NY Rangers.

Kathleen had joined them shopping watching Olivia beam with utter happiness as she tried on a plethora of dresses at three different stores before deciding on the one at the Bridal Garden. Her dress was gorgeous. It was an A line silk charmeuse with baby pearls intertwined in tiny floral embroidery up the sides of the bodice.

Olivia and the ladies sat around that night drinking wine and talking about life in general. Alex exchanged emails and numbers with Kathleen since Alex would be in charge of the bridal shower. They giggled as they discussed Olivia's bachelorette party and the kind of entertainment. They all stopped giggling when Dean entered.

"What? Why did it suddenly get quiet?" He was looking at each of them suspiciously. The ladies just cracked up laughing. He came over to Olivia and bent down and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. That extracted a lot of awwws from the others.

"How was the game?" Olivia asked him. "Rangers won in overtime," he said. "Well I'll leave you ladies to continue talking about whatever it is you ladies were discussing before I came in," he said heading to his bedroom. A little while later Kathleen made her preparations to leave. Olivia was a lil worried with her driving after drinking two glasses of wine and a cocktail at dinner earlier. She told Olivia she would be ok driving but Olivia asked Dean to follow her home just to be sure since she's already had one dui.

Alex was preparing for bed when a knock at her door stopped her.

"Just want to tell you again how happy I am that you're going to be my maid of honor."

"Oh Olivia I'm so glad you thought of me to ask." The two friends shared a warm embrace.

"God Alex we all miss you so much."

"I know and I miss you all too. Albany's turning out to be quite a good lateral jump for me," she said smiling at Olivia.

"District attorney now, that's big stuff." Olivia was genuinely happy for her friend.

"When I got the call from Jack I was just devastated. I wish I had come to the funeral. She was one of a kind and surely, she will be missed."

"Yeah, she will be." Olivia said with sadness in her eyes. They hugged again and said good night.

Elliot was sitting on his porch drinking his beer when Kathleen pulled up. She got out and waved to Dean as he drove on. Elliot just stared as his car drove on.

"He was just making sure I got home alright dad. I told Olivia I was fine but she insisted."

"Uh-huh," he said holding the door for her.

Dean's apartment- Olivia was waiting for him in bed.

"Thank you, I was just worried." He came over to her and kissed her.

"Not a problem hun, I would've done the same in your shoes. Elliot was waiting on the porch when we pulled up," he said getting undressed.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked hoping he did not.

"Yeah he actually invited me in for a beer." he smirked at her as he went into the bathroom. He came out brushing his teeth.

"You're not funny," she said giving him that evil/happy grin. He joined her in bed. "So no sex tonight huh," he said resting his head on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair.

"Well if you didn't make too much noise then yes we could so we'll just have to torture ourselves instead until tomorrow night," she said laughing and grinning at him. He lifted himself up and moved up close to kiss her deep on the lips. He pulled the comforter up over them and she giggled. His mouth moved to her neck where he sucked gently and nibbled.

"No! Don't give me a hickey! You know I can't show up to work like that. I would never live it down with the group I work with." she said pushing his face off her neck.

"Yeah it's kinda too warm to wear a turtleneck and if you did it would be a dead give-a-away," he said grinning at her. He dipped his head back under the covers and kissed her softly from her breasts all the way down until he stopped at her prefect place. She murmured with pleasure at his tongue working its magic on her clit.

The next morning Olivia whipped up a wonderful breakfast. Dean and Alex shared some good laughs reminiscing about a case they worked on a while back where he was her witness. He asked if the judge was still on the bench? She said no that he went to sex therapy and never returned to the court room. Turns out he had a problem banging his court reporter instead of his gavel. They said their good-byes and she hugged Olivia extra-long telling her how happy she was for her and Dean and she would see her in a few weeks.

It was business as usual Monday morning at the 1-6. The noise of phones ringing, fax machines and printers humming and people bustling about. Olivia and Elliot stood at the coffee station as he poured himself and her a cup too.

"Is that decaf?" she asked. "Since when did you start drinking decaf?" he asked puzzled.

"Just recently," she said. He took her cup and poured out the contents and poured decaf into it. He sensed that either, she was pregnant or preparing to become and she would tell him when she was ready. He lowered his head.

"Thank you," she said stirring the coffee. She started to walk back to her desk.

"Liv," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Yeah," she said turning around to face him.

"Uh…Thanks for having Kathleen as one of your brides maids. She's happy and she's happy for you too." He took a swig of his coffee walking over to his desk. She smiled and nodded then walked over to her desk as well.

"I'm glad she accepted. We had a good time picking out my dress. She'll have her first fitting in two weeks and she's so excited. I really appreciate all her suggestions what to do with our hair."

"Yeah I remember when she was little, all she wanted to do was roll my hair in curlers." They chuckled as Elliot rubbed his close cropped hair.

"And Liv, next time can you offer her soda or water." She absorbed his words. "Not once this morning did he say thanks for his daughter getting home safely," she thought but it gave Olivia peace of mind having Dean follow her home.

"Sure El but she is twenty one and she didn't even finish her second glass of wine but I understand your concern. I myself am sticking to water from now on so we'll make sure next time that she can make it home safely on her own." He looked at her, his expression was flat.

The group discussed assignments then went on about their busy day busting perps.

Olivia had been getting calls from interested buyers about her mustang since she advertised it. Many prospective buyers haggled her with her asking price but she stood firm. She would go $500.00 less than her asking price of $12,500 and that was it, no lower. She had paid $13,000 for it two years ago and hardly drove it. On her lunch break she met with two people who took it for a test drive. They separately offered $1,500 and $1000.00 below her asking price of 12,500. The one prospective buyer said high mileage and the other said her brakes make noise and they're hard so he would want a brake inspection before finalizing his offer. Later that night over dinner she discussed with Dean the two offers she got.

"Well get it checked it out. They just may need to be pumped to release air from the lines and or adjusted. The car was never garage kept from the previous owner so obviously it's going to have high mileage and according to the collector's mag your price is fair from the amount of miles and condition your car is in. Don't worry honey it will sell," he said.

"You're not having any steak?" he asked looking at her plate of veggies, plain baked potato and a bowl of fruit.

"To increase my chances of conceiving the book says no red meat."

"And you wonder how woman had babies, lots of babies back then with no knowledge of what the medical community knows today?" he said.

"Woman didn't work way back when and when they did they didn't log the hours that we do plus they didn't have the stress that we have today. What's your point?" She was suddenly starting to tense up at his remarks.

I'm just saying that there's not a lot of factual evidence in certain literature that's printed."

His demeanor was sincere and he wanted her to know that her reason's had nothing but good intentions. "It's just you can't take stock in everything that is published."

"I'm doing what I think are my best chances to have a baby," she said placidly.

"And I think that's great that you're taking measures like this. I'm on your side Liv...really." he said." She nodded at him and they finished their meal in small talk.

After dinner they went for a short walk in the park. It was a balmy day in NY City and it was only May 2nd. They got right back into tackling wedding preparations when they arrived back from their walk.

The honeymoon destinations were Paris, Italy, Hawaii or the Caribbean. They both agreed this was going to be a hard decision and since they had already visited the Caribbean and the top three choices we're not going to be easy to choose from. Dean had been to Paris many a time when he was a teenager and of course he had been to Italy numerous times. Olivia went to Paris right after college graduation with two classmates and her boyfriend. She was leaning between Paris and Italy. He joked with her that he was satisfied with their bedroom as a destination. He was so ready to spend the rest of life with this woman that location didn't matter. He wanted her to pick their honeymoon destination. He was determined to make this wedding like the one she dreamed about as a little girl.

"Do you have a color preference for our bands?" she asked him looking at a jewelry insert from the morning paper.

"Hmmm I suppose gold. I'm not a connoisseur of jewelry. That's your department hun." He rested his head on her shoulder looking at the magazine with her. "I like platinum because it's rare and has distinct characteristics plus it's unique and it's resistant to corrosion," she said.

"Well that was the easiest so far of all the things we have to do. Platinum it is," he said as he started to get up taking her by the hand. "We can go to bed now," he said with a goofy grin. She freed her hand from his as he was almost to his feet and then she pulled him back down by his belt.

"Not so fast mister," she said laughing at him. He sat next to her with a childish pout on his face. "We'll have plenty of time for that. Now tell me, which design do you like best out of all these rings?" she said looking at him. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss extracting his tongue like a snake does sensing its prey. She leaned away from him ready to swat him with the paper.

"Would you stop and focus PLEASE?" she couldn't help but laugh at his stupid cuteness.

"I like that one," he said. "Are we going with engraving?" he asked her.

"Yes but mine's a secret until I give it to you." She smiled happily at him and they gazed at each other before she turned her attention back to the magazine.

"Oh dammit I forgot to call the cake lady," she said closing the magazine and reaching for her phone. Dean stretched his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"Hi is this Mrs. Krenzler? My name is Olivia Benson. John Munch my co-worker, gave me your name and said that you make the best confections this side of the Mississippi. Yes mam. Well I'm getting married in October and I was wondering if you would possibly like to make our wedding cake? How many people? Uh, well were having a relatively small wedding so it would be safe to say about fifty to sixty people." Olivia looked over at Dean for reassurance and he was shaking his head yes.

"Oh sure, WE (looking at Dean with wide eyes shaking her head yes) CAN come by next week. What day is good for you? Ok great then next Wednesday the 11th at 7:00. Ok thank you, see you then bye." Dean had his phone out checking his calendar.

"Liv call her back and ask her if Thursday is better. I'm flying back Wednesday from Florida."

"You didn't tell me you were out of town," she said a bit upset. He sat up and turned toward her.

"I just got word today. It was on my mind earlier, I'm sorry Liv." He looked at her like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. She didn't have a response for him just a look. She called the cake lady back. No problem, Thursday same time they would taste cake samples.

"You gotta tell me when things come up like this love, especially now with the wedding business," she said giving him a forgiving look.

"I know and I will, I promise," he said. They shared a lingering kiss. "What about Soutine's bakery?" he asked.

"We can go there after we finish with her. She's a personal friend of Munch's so I'd like to try her first," Olivia said.

"Ok by me." He said running his hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Ready to call it a night love?" she asked.

"I don't need to be asked twice," he said wiggling his brows at her. She grinned at him.

"You are a nonstop sex machine agent Porter!"

"You've never complained," he said squeezing her ass as they retreated to the bedroom.

"You've never given me reason to," she said looking straight ahead smiling and reaching behind her taking his hands in hers.

Wednesday May 3rd. Dean was surprised as he listened to his voice mail on his office phone. He called Olivia.

"Benson."

"Hey hun I'm gonna be a lil late tonight, I have a meeting. It shouldn't take too long. I left the chicken thawing in the sink so if you want to make it, fine, if not we'll save it for tomorrow."

"Ok love I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too," he said. Dean could only wonder what this meeting was going to be about.

He met him at the Trade Center Plaza. Elliot was standing in front of the remains of the bronze statue "The Sphere."

"Stabler." Elliot turned and looked at Dean standing there. "Porter."

"Elliot took a few steps forward then after a few moments of silence he spoke.

"My first partner died right here on these grounds," he said as he took off his eyewear and stared.

"When I came out of the academy he was my partner and mentor. His father was my father's partner. He left a wife and three kids. She was a stay at home mother and now she is forced to work to take care of her family because his pension isn't enough to support them. My wife and I help out the family as much as we can so we know they'll be taken care of. "

Dean listened intently to Elliot's story. "This tragedy will forever have lasting effects on a lot of people," Dean said as he stood with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Did you lose anyone?" he asked as he turned around to look at Dean.

Dean inhaled then exhaled. "No but my cousin is a fire fighter on the lower east side. He'll never be the same after losing that child in his arms."

"That was your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Look man…you and I will never be the best of friends. Hell, we may never even be friends at all but…Olivia is our connection and her happiness is all that I care about. She's longed for this moment so…I know that you will see that she has a good life and will be taking good care of."

Dean hesitated before he said anything. He looked Elliot in the eyes.

"Thanks….I love Olivia and she will never want for anything as long as were married." The two men continued to stare at one another for a few minutes. Elliot moved past Dean then stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Porter…thanks for seeing my daughter home the other night." Dean turned around to watch Elliot walk away.

"You're welcome Elliot, have a good night." Dean took one more panoramic view of ground zero then left when he no longer had Elliot in his line of vision.

She saved him dinner and he was starved when he got home. She sat with him while he ate and they chatted about their day. After dinner she did her yoga/meditation while he was busy on the laptop with work. He never mentioned to her about his meeting with her partner.

Lucy arrived at Dean and Olivia's Friday night. Olivia was still at work. They sat on the couch chatting for a while until they heard her keys in the door. Olivia was delighted to see her, coming over to hug her and placing her hand on Lucy's expanding tummy. She was five months now due in early September. She had her reservations about fitting in the dress and looking presentable when Olivia asked her to be a bridesmaid. Lucy was relieved when Olivia told her what the dress shop owner had told her two weeks ago.

The lady at the dress shop assured Olivia that in today's fashion they "just insert latex material into the bodice of the dress and only with an eagle eye can you tell that the dress had been altered. You wouldn't believe how many pregnant women are walking down the aisle these days almost ready to deliver."

Alex arrived Saturday morning and the three of them met Kathleen at the Bridal Boutique. The ladies had a good time being measured and Lucy felt much more at ease knowing that she wouldn't ruin Olivia's wedding looking out of place like the good year blimp as the gentleman taking her measurements explained that after she has her baby they will cut the latex or remove it and sew new material in the bodice to fit her properly whichever she needs to have done. She would need to return for one last fitting after she had her baby. Olivia herself was relieved as well thinking about her situation if she was to become pregnant. She constantly did calculations in her head.

"If I become pregnant in June then I'll be four months by October and if I'm pregnant in July then I'm three months…"

"Olivia…Liv," Alex called to her friend trying to get her attention. Olivia snapped out of it and reengaged her attention to the women. "Olivia where were you?" Alex laughed.

"So many things to think about I guess," she said laughing. After they finished they went to lunch. Olivia kept a careful eye out on what Kathleen was drinking. She ordered a sour apple martini then a refill. Olivia asked her if she was coming back to her place but she said no she had plans with her girlfriends later that night. Olivia politely and carefully not to embarrass her encouraged her to switch to water or iced tea. Kathleen obliged.

The three went back to Olivia's, well Dean's technically but you could say Olivia's since she has been there since her purse snatching night plus there was more room especially in his bathroom with his and hers sinks. At Olivia's place they often jockeyed for position when it came time to do the morning and evening ritual.

Dean was home when they arrived and offered to cook dinner for them but the trio said they were still stuffed from lunch so he just fixed himself a sandwich and retired to the study to watch the hockey playoff game. Olivia, Alex and Lucy chatted up a storm like they were three long lost best friends for hours.

Dean fell asleep on the couch in the study when Olivia came in to wake him up.

"Love, it's time to wake up and go to bed." He opened his eyes still half asleep.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost one a.m.," she said running her hand through the side of his hair. He got up and they headed to their room.

"My sister called me earlier, she, Robert and the kids (yawn) are coming in July to visit and meet you."

"Help me out here," she said.

"Angela or Michelle?" She gave him a look of, I'm sorry I forgot who was who.

"Angela," he said smiling at her.

"Great I look forward to meeting them," she said smiling back at him. The bedroom door closed behind him.

Alex and Lucy said their good-bye's the next day and told Olivia they would see her next month for another fitting. Lucy was the only one who would need an extra fitting session.

7:00 p.m. Thursday May 12th Mrs. Krenzler's home. Dean and Olivia listened to her story of how she and Munch became friends. Their mothers played Mahjong and they got caught making out under the stairs when they were twelve years old. Olivia couldn't wait to see Munch at work tomorrow and reminisce.

They tasted a few samples of her cakes that she had prepared. They were torn between the white chocolate mocha cake with almond amaretto frosting and the white cake with raspberry filling with French vanilla frosting. They decided on the white mocha cake and a dozen cupcakes for the children.

Monday, May 16th 4:00 p.m. Dean was already home because he had to let the plumber in to fix the leak in the kitchen sink. Olivia had called him fifteen minutes ago and told him her temperature was up and she was on her way home.

"Hey Ryan I'll be in the back if you need me for anything," Dean said to the plumber as he was getting a new part from his tool box and eyeing Olivia and Dean heading to their room.

"Oh he knows, he definitely knows," she said as she quickly undressed.

"He probably sees a lot of this in his line of work." Dean grinned taking off his shirt looking at Olivia getting under the covers.

"What? I'm cold?" she said taking off her bra and throwing it on the floor.

"You're cold?" he asked.

"What?" he said taking off his boxers.

"Nothing," she said smiling bright at his length then him. He crawled into bed with her.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon and I can see you," he said nuzzling her neck. He rolled between her legs as she spread them wide for him.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said bringing his head around to meet her lips. He entered her slowly. She closed her eyes and they rubbed noses tenderly. She planted small kisses around the base of his neck biting and nibbling as she went. He quickly found his rhythm as her mouth left his neck area and found his mouth. Their tongues clashed together in a flurry of passion as they changed positions quite a few times before each of them reached their climaxes.

She flung one of her arms onto the empty side of the bed and his fingers found hers and laced themselves within hers as she moaned in pleasure. Dean was ready for his load to unload inside of her when Olivia tilted her head back and moaned softly as she was climaxing. He kissed her on her chin then all around her neck and sucked gently on her breasts. Her liquid spewed all over his cock that was deeply imbedded inside and a few minutes later he had reached his orgasm.

Dean placed a pillow under Olivia's butt to elevate her hips when they were finished making love. The plumber called for Dean and he said he would be right there.

"I have to stay like this for a half hour?" she asked complaining.

"Yup." He kissed her then left to go tend to the plumber.

It was 2:00 a.m. when her phone rang. A woman was savagely raped and beaten and another victim had just reported she had been attacked. They were dealing with a serial rapist who has been eluding the SVU gang for a week now. He only struck in the evening and his geographical area was vast.

Olivia hadn't seen the inside of her home since she left for work a day ago in the wee hours after getting the call from her partner. She tried to move out of the bed without disturbing him but no luck.

"Two more girls were raped and beaten. I gotta go, I'll call you later." She said hurrying to get dressed.

The case had grown into three victims by Tuesday evening and Cragen said no one was to leave. The feds were brought in by midweek to provide the desperate need of extra man power to help capture this bastard. Dean was glad he transferred to witness protection because otherwise he would have definitely been on the case with her and her precinct.

Kathy and Eli stopped by one day to bring clothes and food for Elliot since he hadn't changed in two days. The count was up to nine by Friday and two of the victims in the hospital had succumbed to their injuries because they fought back hard. Olivia, Fin and Munch elected to go home for a few hours in shifts by weeks end to get refreshed and see family.

Olivia was happy to see Dean for the short amount of time she had with him.

It was going on day 6 and this rapist was using every means necessary to take Manhattan SVU and the feds on a ride of their careers. One PP had already made several visits to the 1-6.

She looked so worn out when he picked her up. Tension and frustration had set in early with everyone working the case. No one wanted this piece of garbage more than Olivia for obvious reasons but for right now all she wanted just a little shut eye so she asked Dean to give her forty five minutes on the couch. He made dinner while she slept.

"God I hope you all catch this bastard and fast," Dean told Olivia.

"It's obvious he has tactile training and his plan has been flawless up to now but his luck will soon run out. He's going to trip himself up. Every perp does because he isn't following a pattern of a normal serial rapist. It's so damn frustrating that we haven't been able to catch this bastard for this long."

The rapist kept tabs on the news reports of what his victims said about their attacks. He was careful not to wear the same clothes, dark leather mask and shoes. He was changing on the go with each new victim.

Olivia was beyond disgust for this piece of crap. She piled her silverware on her plate and got up to deposit her dishes in the sink. Dean was a little down that she was going back to the case after only being home a little over an hour. Not seeing each other all week made him miss and worry for her a great deal.

"I have to baby. I can't let this slime bag go free another day." She kissed him good-bye when he dropped her back off and said she would call as soon as she could get a chance. He worried about her when a case went this big but he knew she was Olivia Benson and she fought crime just as hard as it fought the streets.

Day 8. Just as predicted by Dr. Huang, the serial rapist slipped up and was caught because sooner or later his dna would surface. After eight days they could breathe again. No more round the clock searching for the scumbag.

One week later. Dean arrived home but didn't see Olivia. He called out for her but no answer. He found her in the bathroom sitting on the floor crying.

"Honey what's wrong," he said rushing in and getting down on the floor next to her. She buried her face in her hands. He rubbed her back and asked her again what the matter was.

"Olivia talk to me, please."

"I got my period," she sobbed heavily. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry." He kissed the side of head and tightened his hold on her caressing her arm. They stayed on the floor for a while. She sobbed into his shirt as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks and stain his dress shirt.

"I need to get up," she said through her tears. He helped her up. She crawled into bed and he sat next to her on her side.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" he asked.

"Yeah please," she said. He returned with a glass of water. He removed his tie, pulled his shirt out from his pants and kicked off his shoes then crawled into bed next to her.

"Liv?" She didn't answer.

"It could be the case that you just finished. It really stressed you out. We can still do everything we've been doing and just keep trying to get pregnant." At times like this men only hope they say the right thing.

"Just hold me please." She asked. He lay next to her cradling her in his arms listening to her sobs. His eyes teared up too because there was nothing he could do to take away her sadness and deep disappointment of not conceiving.

They made dinner plans for tomorrow night, to just get out of the apartment and move forward.

"Did you contact that dj that your buddy had at his wedding? He was really good." she asked him.

"He's booked but I have a call into two other people I found online.

"Olivia?"

"What?"

He hesitated. "If we have problems getting pregnant are you open to exploring options?"

"Are you talking adoption?" She looked at him puzzled.

"That and IVF." He was hoping he wasn't making things worse by offering suggestions.

"There's nothing wrong with me and there's nothing wrong with you is there?" she looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think so but maybe I should go get checked out just to rule it out." He said sincerely.

Dean dropped off a sperm sample with a fertility clinic referred by Olivia's OB. The results came back and he checked out fine. He still had a very high sperm count and strong swimmers at that. Stress was the only reason her OB could offer her. It was hard to curb one's stress level with her job plus planning a wedding and trying to get pregnant all at one time. Her Dr. suggested she wait until after her wedding to try and conceive. Olivia was in a state of flux about what to do.

*I will update once a day or every two days from here on out. The story is reaching its conclusion

Olivia was quiet the entire car ride home from the restaurant. As she prepared for bed that night, Dean entered the bathroom and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder gazing at her sorrowful expression in the mirror that was ingrained on her face since yesterday.

"Olivia I know how bad you want to have a baby and I do too. I just wish you would talk about our other options if we're not able to conceive naturally." His words just seem to ring in her ears. She had stopped taking her birth control shortly after she found out the cyst in her breast was benign. That was over a month ago.

What if I'm not able to get pregnant? She thought. It felt like a bullet ricocheting and then hitting her stinging her heart.

"Were healthy people. Why God? Why me? Why us?" she whispered closing her moistened eyes, her head looking upwards. She freed herself from his embrace.

"I don't want to talk about it right now ok," she said as she took his hands away from her waist and made her way into their bed. He finished his nightly bathroom duties then pulled down his side of the covers. She was turned facing the wall and he laid on his side facing her back watching and worrying about her.

_Dear God, of all the people in the world who deserve to have a child…this woman lying next to me surely does. Her heart and soul yearn to nurture a child. She has so much to give. Lord in all my 44 years of life I can only remember one time before that I asked you to spare my mother's life for just a while longer. I wrestled with your decision that you took her too early from me and one year later I know now why you chose her. I come before you again my Lord, to ask for your help in allowing Olivia and I to have a family whatever way that may happen to come about. Thank you God, in Jesus's name amen._

He came from the bedroom and spied her standing in the kitchen at the bar staring straight ahead sipping her tea sort of oblivious to him approaching. As he got closer she made eye contact and half-heartedly smiled at him.

"Coffee?"

"Morning, yes please," he said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"You sleep ok?" he asked concerned, taking his mug from her.

"Off and on, you?"

"I laid awake for a good while just watching you, worrying about you." His voice was somber. She finished the last swallow of her tea and put her cup in the sink then turned around to face him. He was leaned up against the refrigerator staring into his cup.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Liv you don't have anything to apologize for," he said coming to her. He set his cup down on the counter. "I love you." He pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around him so tight it made him smile.

"I love you too, very much. She said resting her head sideways on his shoulder. I wish we could stay like this forever but we both have to go to work."

"Me too." They pulled apart and kissed. "We could go away this weekend?" he said gazing into her eyes.

"We have your brother's Memorial day bbq to go to," she said gazing back at him.

"We'll skip it, he'll understand."

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here, away from the rigmarole. How about Baltimore?"

She studied him for a sec.

"We could go and have a nice dinner at that place we ate at before. You loved the crab cakes there or we could take a dinner cruise up the Inner Harbor. Slow dance all night under the stars. Whaddya say?" He was displaying that all too adorable grin for her to refuse.

"Ok." They shared a short sweet kiss then exited the apartment and headed down to the garage.

They shared a quick peck as they parted and headed to their vehicles.

"What time are you meeting the guy at DMV today?" he asked. "Maybe I could get away for lunch?"

"One o'clock," she said getting into her car.

"I'll call you if my meeting ends early. I love you Liv."

"I love you too baby."

Olivia sold her car and was somewhat melancholy over it all but all she could think about was having the money to put away for their child's college education.

_Their child_. She liked how that sounded but it still hurt she was not pregnant this month.

The more she thought about what Dean suggested the more she smiled. One way or another she was determined to have the family she longed for all these years whether it was from adoption or through artificial means.

Dean made his excuses to his brother and he and Olivia were off Friday evening for Baltimore, MD. You couldn't have asked for better weather. A little on the muggy side during the day but as the sun set and the cool breeze from the harbor wafted about, It was almost paradise with the lights luminating the city harbor. The outdoor patio restaurants were busy with patrons and the music played on as couples of all ages strolled about on a peaceful May evening.

They checked in late because traffic was a bear getting out of NYC and through the Lincoln Tunnel. They slept in late the next day and this time remembered the do not disturb sign. It was late afternoon before they decided to emerge from their room. They browsed a few gift shops then decided on eating dinner since the last meal they had was in NJ last night.

After a thirty minute wait they ate at Hogates and the crab cakes were just as delicious as the last time Olivia had them.

After dinner they went to a piano bar they spotted earlier in the day. They danced the night away under the soft sounds of the ivory keys. The next morning Olivia convinced Dean to go for a spa at the hotel. They were in luck, the masseuse had just received an afternoon cancelation.

"It'll be good for you. A massage will help loosen you and you feel just so good after," she said pulling him towards the spa.

"Wow this is so much better than sitting in the hot tub when I was at therapy," he said totally relaxed.

"I told you." She smiled with him.

"My love, thank you so much for taking me away this weekend. I am feeling better." She said coming over to him in the sauna. They held each other and he sweetly kissed her forehead.

Olivia's apartment 6:00 p.m.

Olivia's neighbor opened her door to the constant knocking she heard next door.

The neighbor's door swung open and the woman looked in the direction of the knocking.

"Young man, would you please stop tha-. "Oh my heavens, is that you Calvin?"

"Yes mam, I'm looking for Olivia." The boy was evidently scared seeing how Olivia hadn't answered her door.

"She doesn't live here anymore son. She moved across town with her fiancé. She's getting married. What are you doing here? I thought you moved away to live with your grandparents in Vermont?" The neighbor was thoroughly confused.

"Married?" Calvin was shocked to hear this news. He straightened his back pack and began to walk down the dim lit hallway.

"Calvin where are you going?" The neighbor didn't want him just wandering the streets of the city at night.

"To Olivia's job to wait for her." His saddened eyes told the whole story.

"You'll do no such thing. You shouldn't be out walking the streets alone. Come inside. I have her phone number, we can call her."

Olivia reached for her phone. "Benson."

"Olivia this is Mrs. Grayson. I'm sorry to bother you but Calvin is here and he's looking for you."

Olivia went numb. She thought for sure her neighbor said Calvin was there.

"Liv what's the matter?" Dean looked at her concerned. He heard the woman's voice through Olivia's phone. "Olivia? Are you still there?" She came to.

"Yes, tell Calvin I'm on my way back to NY now and to please stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks."

"That was my neighbor. She said that Calvin is at my apartment." She was stunned at the news her neighbor just told her but she also couldn't deny the happiness that had just invaded her heart as well.

"Who's Calvin?" Dean asked confused.

"Last fall we reopened a cold rape case that dated back forty years. We uncovered an engagement ring that was taken from the vic from 1970. I went to return the ring to the vic and I met her daughter. The mother was on her death bed and ended up dying a few weeks later. I thought the same man who had raped her mother was the same man who raped my mother so I ran her dna with mine but we were not related. The daughter, Vivian, has a son who's eleven and his name is Calvin. Vivian is a drug addict and last October she decided to drop off him off at the precinct and signed over guardianship to me. To make a long story short, the prick rapist was murdered by Vivian's girlfriend who was then gunned down in the garage by Vivian's ex-husband and Calvin's father at the jail after posting bond. A month goes by then the next thing I know Child Protective Services shows up at the precinct and yanks him from me sending him off to live in Vermont with the father's parents."

"Wow Liv I'm sorry, I can only imagine what you went through losing him after just getting him. He sounds like he's a special little boy to you. I wish we had met sooner so I could have been there to help shoulder your pain."

"He is special to me. His life was so messed up with drug addicts for parents and a father who was absentee. He and I were just settling in getting to know one another. He seemed comfortable and happy. I'll never forget seeing his face and hearing his screams that night as they took him."

She tucked in her bottom lip and wiped at her eyes then reached into her purse for a tissue. Dean saw this and leaned closer pulling her to him. They rode for a while with his arm draped tightly around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

When they arrived at her apartment it was late. It was going on eleven o'clock. Olivia knocked on her neighbor's door. Calvin was standing behind Mrs. Grayson and when he spotted her he rushed to her, hugging her tight. The embrace was a sweet moment witnessed by Dean and Mrs. Grayson. Olivia thanked her and the three of them left. Olivia and Dean were all ears as they listened to Calvin's story all the way back to their place.

"I stole money from the box they kept in the wood shed and bought a bus ticket." Both Dean and Olivia wondered the same thing…how does a bus terminal sell a ticket to a child without checking first?

"They made me cut wood all the time. My stupid grandpa drinks all the damn time and he hits me and my grandma has a hard time getting around with her arthritis!" He was clearly agitated. Grandpa yells at me and grandma all the time too! Olivia, why didn't you come for me?" He was almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh Calvin it's not like that at all. I did petition the courts the very next day. My request to have you come back was denied by the judge but I never gave up trying." Olivia had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill out at any moment.

"Did you tell anyone at school that your grandfather hits you?" she asked.

"I told my teacher but the principal thought I was just making it up because I got into a lot fights when I first got there and I tried to run away once but I got caught."

"Are they going to make me go back? Because I won't go back, I'll run again, just like I did this time." Dean glanced over at Olivia who returned his look and she was clearly nervous knowing that Calvin must have been reported missing by now. She expected the police would be showing up at her apartment very soon.

When they arrived at Dean's they checked him out for any signs of bruises or unusual marks. He had two fresh red marks on his right upper arm so they took pictures and Calvin let Dean take him into the bathroom to show him the recent belt beating he received courtesy of his grandfather.

They explained to him not to run away again because it would only make things worse. They told him they would fight for him and that he needs to tell the judge in family court what was going on in Vermont. It was possible he may have to live in foster care temporarily if the allegations he was making against his grandfather were true. Olivia stood a better chance of gaining custody of him since her home life was definitely changing for the better. First thing tomorrow morning Olivia would call her friend Simone Bryce.

"Simone I'm sorry to bother you at home on a holiday but I really need your help." She rehashed the story to Simone.

"Olivia did Calvin ever talk about other relatives on his father's side?"

"No why?"

"NY family law says that we must exhaust all avenues to place the child with a competent and capable family member before placing them in foster care."

"If there is family from the father's side you can bet they're drug addicts too!" Dean and Calvin turned their heads in the direction to the front of the apartment.

"Wow she's really mad isn't she," Calvin asked Dean. Dean had taken out his comic book collection to show him since he seemed interested in comic books.

"She's cares a great deal for you so that's why she's mad. She's not going to give up until she gets custody of you."

"Olivia I will file with the court ok and we'll go from there." Olivia thanked her.

Olivia went back to the bedroom where they were. Dean's comic collection was spread all over the bed.

"Olivia, look at all these first editions he has. Wow you're so lucky Dean, they're probably worth millions!" They both were delighted at his sudden burst of happiness after being so upset last night then finally calming down and falling asleep late but Calvin's last comment about the monetary value got their attention.

"Sorry to break up this male bonding but I have to get to work so let's go bud." Olivia filled them in on her call to Simone.

"Hey champ." Dean had a hand on Calvin's shoulder. "I want you to know that Olivia and I will never give up trying to get custody of you ok?"

"Yeah, I know thanks," he said looking at the floor. "Thanks again for showing me your comics." He dropped them off then went on to work himself.

The police showed up at the 1-6 that afternoon. It was another emotional scene as Olivia assured Calvin that she wasn't giving up on getting custody. Simone called Olivia and told her she got an emergency hearing for next Monday morning June 6th at 10:00 a.m. Captain Cragen never liked negative publicity at his precinct and asked Olivia to have a seat in his office.

"Olivia I don't make it a habit of getting into the personal business of my detectives but I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into with the young man. You really don't know much about his history growing up." He had that father like attitude when a daughter chooses to date the wrong guy.

"Captain I appreciate the concern and yes I do know what I'm getting into. A boy was placed in custody of family without doing a thorough background check on his grandparents."

"You don't know that Olivia and that's his word against theirs and who do you think the courts are going to believe? A boy who gets into fights at school and steals? Not much difference when he lived here with his mother."

"I believe him captain."

"I know you do Liv. Like I said I hope you know what lies ahead for you." His expression was nothing short of concern for her and deep down he hoped it would work out for her. She was one of his best detectives and she knew victim's better than they know themselves.

Monday morning June 6th, Manhattan Family Court. Calvin told his side to the judge at family court while Olivia and Dean sat outside waiting for the hearing to be finished. When Simone emerged, Olivia sensed right away that it didn't go well.

"There will be a formal investigation in Vermont and if it's true that he was being abused and that the grandfather is an alcoholic well then the better that is for your case," Simone smiled as she told Olivia and Dean.

"For now he will remain in foster care until cps completes their investigation and locates any other family members from the father's side and Olivia, I have to warn you if family checks out and wants him he goes there." She could see the hurt in Olivia's eyes as she spoke the words.

"A background check will be conducted of you both and hopefully you'll be granted temporary custody when this Is all over. Expect cps to be contacting you for a home visit." Olivia stood up and thanked her. Simone shook hands with Dean as he thanked her too and told them both not to forget her name on the guest list.

"He was very believable in there. He didn't stutter and he looked the judge right in the eye. I believe him Olivia."

"I do too," Olivia said feeling much relieved than before when she saw her lawyer friend coming from family court.

Child Protective Services made their visit two weeks later at Olivia and Deans. They would give their ruling to the judge and they would be notified of the court's ruling by letter either way. Olivia hated that she could have no contact with Calvin's foster family. She hoped in her heart that he believed she was fighting for him.

"Ok that will do it. I thank you both for your time," the case worker said collecting her things and filing away her papers.

"When will we know something?" Olivia asked.

"It all depends on how fast the courts are. Docket is pretty light right now with closed cases so maybe three weeks, a month? I'll be in touch." They thanked her and showed her to the door. As the case worker was about to step into the hallway she turned to Olivia and Dean.

"I appreciate the fact that you didn't already make the bedroom look like it was lived in with male décor. I documented that in my report. The courts look upon honesty as a major factor in the decision process. Best of luck to you both. Have a good day."

"God I hope we get him back. His birthday is in August and I'd love to have a big party for him." Olivia said as she put her hands in her pockets then slowly slumped into Dean's arms.

"Me too Liv, me too." They stood in the foyer embracing for a while. They both went into work and Olivia said she was going to stay late catching up on some cases.

It was that time of the month when Olivia's reproductive system was telling her it was ready to accept an embryo. They had been doing nothing different in the bedroom ritual since they started to try and conceive. As she stepped out of the shower she examined herself in the mirror. All the signs were there for her period to start that she prayed would be nonexistent for the next nine months. Next week would either be good news or another let down.

She and Dean were sitting on the couch putting together a guest list.

"My Florida family consists of two uncles, two aunts, seven cousins," he said. She made excuses to go to the bathroom to check her sticks. He was a lil confused that she didn't use the powder room.

The second test had the same result. When she saw the two color strips in a perfect blue color she wanted to scream in absolute joy. The morning urine test would be the best indicator so says her book "So You want To Become Pregnant." She couldn't hide her smile when she returned to the living room.

"Honey why didn't you use this bathroom?" he asked her as she sat down beside him.

"I left the honeymoon brochure in our bathroom and I wanted to read something again."

"So Paris?" He pulled her close to him kissing the side of her head. "Yes Paris," she said smiling ear to ear.

Next morning-

"Olivia I need to get into the bathroom, why are you locking the door?" He was having a flashback of her sitting on the floor upset over not being pregnant and this is what was going through his mind again. He heard the spray deodorizer and then she opened the door all smiles.

"Sorry I had a lil gas," she said kissing him. "It's all yours." She obviously just lied to him not wanting him to know just yet until she had a blood test to confirm what the home tests say. Olivia was on cloud nine. Dean turned and watched her walk out grinning but confused at her happy behavior. Something was making her feel ecstatic.

Her ob called at her the next day and gave her the happiest news she has ever wanted to hear. She was finally pregnant.

That evening as Dean was brushing his teeth Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. They were discussing plans to go to Simon and Lucy's for the 4th of July weekend. Olivia was disappointed that they had not heard anything on Calvin and today was July 1st. She was hoping that they could bring him with them. She waited for the water to shut off.

"Love?" she said.

"Yeah baby."

"What do you get when you cross a Benson with a Porter? He came out of the bathroom flossing his teeth.

"First of all, you never cross a Porter," he said working the floss in between his teeth then flashed her a smile. She pursed her lips and shook her head laterally to let him know that was a bad attempt at humor.

"No good huh?" he said scrunching up his nose retreating back into the bathroom.

"A boy or a girl?" she said. He walked back to her. His face broke out in steps of excitement.

"You," he said pointing at her stomach as his smile was growing wider by the second. "We…are…for sure?" He bent down to gaze into her eyes that were full of excitement and a smile that was beyond measuring.

"Yes," she said as she broke out into laughter. "Yes I am!"

"Oh my god," he said scooping her up and twirling her around kissing her.

"Easy now, mothers to be can't fly." She kissed him as he put her back down gently on the bed.

They stood with their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists as they gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes slowly dropped to her mouth when he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were warm and full as they met hers. He went top shelf as she went bottom. He gently tugged on her lip as she gently sucked then their tongues collided, teasing and tasting one another as the both murmured in unison.

"Mmmm, you're so sweet," he said as his tongue darted back into the warm safety of her mouth.

He turned her around so the bed was behind him. He stepped back guiding her with him, his mouth still heavily locked on hers. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed as she stood between his legs slightly bent over. She backed off from the kiss and pulled his head to her stomach running her hands through his thick dark mane. He softly kissed her belly as hands stroked the side of her thighs then cupped both her ass cheeks.

"I want you Dean," she whispered breathlessly to him. "I want you to make love to me all night long." His face was angled at her core, his lips grazing the soft cotton material of her panties. She could feel his hot breath between her legs and it only made her moister for him.

Her lovely woman scent filled his nostrils. His hands slid up her thighs to her belly and then he stood up meeting her face to face. They kissed deep and long as she helped guide him this time onto the bed.

They removed each other's clothes. Dean kissed each of her breasts tugging and nipping at her taut nipples. He planted a trail of kisses upward to her neck and chin as he maneuvered himself between her legs. His cock was thick and long as he guided himself into her warm and very wet love hole.

"I love the way you feel inside me," she said into his ear as his lips grazed her cheek then her neck. She looked at him, his eyes were closed as he loomed large over top of her. His breathing was heavy. She kissed his neck and underneath his chin with each forward thrust inside of her he made

"I'm coming, I'm gonna come on you," she said as her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Yes, come Olivia, come for me baby." He gritted his teeth at the pain she was inflicting on his back but he didn't care it was all for love.

"Ooooooh, mmmmm yes...yes!" She buried her head into his neck as she released herself all over his cock imbedded deep in her. He stood up and pulled her legs over his shoulder as he continued to rock back and forth inside of her. The sweat from his forehead dripped onto her stomach and soon he was climaxing.

"Uhhhh….uhhhh….ohhh yeah baby that's it, don't move stay just like that." He was out of breath as he collapsed beside her.

Saturday morning they got up showered and packed overnight bags for RI. Simon and Lucy were so excited at hearing their news of the expectant baby and maybe Calvin as well.

"When are you due?" Lucy asked.

"March third," Olivia said beaming.

"Any names yet?" Simon asked. "No it's a little early for that and let us finish planning the wedding first," Olivia said laughing.

"I'm so ready for her to be here," Lucy said rubbing her expanded belly. "Two months today," she said all smiles

"Can I freshen up any drinks?" Simon asked. The foursome chatted for a while until Jordan came bouncing in from outside.

"Mommy I'm hungry when are we gonna eat?"

"Well that's our cue Dean, let's go." Simon slapped Dean's knee as they headed to the kitchen to collect the grill meats. The two men sipped their beers as the food was grilling.

"Man who would of thunk it? You and me brother-in-laws after what went down in Philly years ago? Now getting ready to be fathers and uncles to our kids. It's great man!" Life is fucking fantastic!"

"Amen man," Dean said as they clinked their bottles.

Tuesday July 5th.

Olivia's morning sickness was starting to kick into high gear. She hadn't slept well last night, tossing and turning and making frequent trips to the bathroom.

"Liv why don't you just call in sick?"

"No I'll be ok it's calming down a bit. I'm just gonna lay here. I'll go in late." He came back with crackers and water and said he would be right back. He was going to go to the corner market and get her a ginger ale.

She made it in before noon and hadn't made an announcement yet to the squad. She told everyone that it was probably something she ate that wasn't agreeing with her. So this is what they warn you about she thought as she pushed back from her desk and headed to the ladies room.

When Elliot returned in the afternoon he noticed her at her desk. Her head was in her hands.

"Liv you ok," he said putting his suit coat on the back of his chair. She looked up at him and inhaled then swallowed looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah I think I may have the flu so I'm gonna go on home." She picked up the phone to call Dean to come get her.

"I'll drive you home." She put the phone back in its cradle before she was finished dialing.

"Thanks El. Will you let the captain know when he gets back?" He knew the flu excuse when he heard it. As he pulled up to her building he put it in park. She took her time gathering her things and opening the door.

"You know you're gonna have to fess up with everyone soon, especially Cragen," he said rubbing her back as she bent over picking up her purse off the floor of the cruiser.

She looked at him like the cats out of the bag. She exhaled deeply. "I know. Desk duty," she said rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations Liv. You've wanted this for so long. I'm really happy for you." He smiled at her and she leaned over and one armed hugged him.

"Thanks El that means so much." The corner of her lips turned upward into a warm smile. She waved good-bye as he drove off. She immediately hit the sofa and fell asleep.

He saw her asleep on the couch in the study when he arrived home. He quietly unloaded the groceries. He set the opened bottle of ginger ale on the counter for her to drink later. He saw that she didn't have the bottle he got for her this morning so he went into the bedroom and brought it to her leaving it on the coffee table with the unopened bag of saltines. He put a blanket over her and then she stirred opening her eyes half-mast at him. "I didn't hear you come in. How are you?"

"I'm alright, how about you?" he said looking at her then motioning with his eyes at her tummy.

"Better than this morning but still queasy." She yawned then closed her eyes. He picked up her flat ginger ale and offered it to her. She took a few small swallows and handed back to him. He pushed her hair to the side of her face.

"Do you think you can eat anything? Maybe some chicken broth or piece of toast?" She waved him off nodding no to him.

"If you change your mind let me know. We have an appointment with a dj that my brother suggested this Thursday at eight, is that ok?" She nodded yes to him and pulled the blanket over her. "I'm gonna go get my work and bring it in here. Be right back love." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Monday July 18th

Simone called Olivia with the second best news she wanted to hear. The allegations Calvin made against his grandfather were true. He was ordered to go to rehab for 45 days and the grandmother was physically unable to take care of Calvin. The abuse charges were unfounded since they were no witness's only the schools testimony. And at time when Calvin informed them he displayed no physical injuries so nothing was documented.

Apparently the department of child services and human welfare dropped the ball in VT by never interviewing his grandparents upon transfer of custody last October. Two other family members of the boy's father were located but refused to take custodianship of Calvin. The sad news was, Vivian Arliss had overdosed in April and died. David kept this information from Calvin and his parents when the correctional officer informed him.

Olivia's petition of the court was temporarily granted upon a six month review of her case. She wanted to jump up and down when hearing the news but considering the time she was having with morning sickness she remained grounded.

Cragen had sensed she was pregnant since she had been coming in late and trying to stay past the evening shift change. The flu usually subsides after a week not two. When she told him she was pregnant he immediately assigned her to desk duty. She was not happy but she knew department procedure plus she didn't want to risk any injury to her unborn child.

Olivia and Dean met the case worker that week at Calvin's foster home. He was so excited to see Olivia that he ran to her and almost knocked her over. When they told Calvin the news that she was expecting he was happy and he said he hoped she was going to have a boy. Girls are too fussy he told them. Dean asked him if he wanted to be in the wedding party as his groomsman. He happily accepted.

"I've never worn a tux or rode in a limo. Wow so cool!" Olivia and Dean already felt like parents. They took him shopping and he got to pick out the décor for his room.

Dean's sister and her family arrived from CA the last week of July. Olivia wished morning sickness hadn't hit her so bad. She wanted to do more than she could but none the less she enjoyed meeting the rest of his family except for his other sister Michelle and her family in CA. They made their apologies and said they look forward to meeting her in October at the wedding.

July 29th Olivia's ob appointment.

Dean offered to stay with Calvin while Olivia went back but the receptionist assured them he would be fine. She would keep an eye on him plus he had his ipod that Dean and Olivia bought him as a welcome home gift to keep him busy. Olivia pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Be back soon," she winked at him as she was lead back.

The medical assistant came in to draw blood from Olivia and take her blood pressure. It was standard procedure in her first trimester to run tests for any infections such as gonorrhea, chlamydia, syphilis and anemia. After she was done giving blood they waited for her ob to enter.

"Hello Olivia. Hello." She looked at Dean as well.

"I hear you're having a rough go with morning sickness. Sorry gal comes with the territory and it should subside after your first trimester….we hope. Now let's take a look at that youngster in your belly." The doctor took her seat on her stool and did a cervical screen. The doctor pushed back from her rolling stool and prepared to squeeze the jellied ointment onto her stomach.

"Oh that's cold," Olivia said. She and Dean watched the monitor as the doctor rolled the probe sensor over her abdomen in circular movements. The doctor nodded as she watched the monitor as well.

"There's your baby." Dean gripped Olivia's hand a lil tighter seeing the tiny white spec that was his child growing inside Olivia. A tear streamed down Olivia's cheek and her bottom lip quivered as her eyes stayed fixated on the tiny image. She took a deep breath and looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Cervix looks good, heartbeat, and placenta looks normal too." The doctor stopped rolling the probe and concentrated in one area with her stethoscope then checked the monitor. She rolled the probe around again stopping in one spot again. She moved her stethoscope around Olivia's belly and listened intently.

"Dean you said twins run in your family if I'm correct right?" Dean's eyes as well as Olivia's grew wide at the word twins.

"Yes, fraternal. My mother was a twin and my brother also but his twin was lost during her pregnancy." Olivia and Dean looked at one another as smiles emerged on their faces.

"Well I'm hearing two heart beats and I want to do a vaginal ultrasound as well to be sure. I think you both need to get ready for twins." The doc smiled at them both. Dean leaned down and kissed Olivia on her forehead.

"You can hear two heart beats this early doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes around five weeks is the norm we start to hear it and Olivia from the size of your cervix I would say you're at six weeks give or take a day or two." The doctor took the stethoscope off from around her neck and hooked up an ear piece and plugged it into the back of probe.

The probe was inserted between her legs and sure enough after a few seconds the doctor heard two distinctive heart beats.

"Congratulations you two, you're the proud parents of twins."

Olivia and Dean were overjoyed at the prospect of having twins. Tears of joy were shed. The doctor shook hands with them both and told Olivia she was upping her prenatal vitamins and would see her next month then they would go to two visits a month after her tenth week since carrying twins at her age warranted it to be on the safe side.

When they met Calvin outside in the waiting room he was surprised to hear that Olivia had two babies inside her.

"You're gonna be huge with two," he said candidly. Olivia, Dean and the staff got a good chuckle out of that from him.

"Thanks, I think," Olivia said through laughter, gently elbowing him in the shoulder.

"You hungry," Dean asked him.

"Yes I'm starved. Can we get Chinese?"

"Ok," Olivia said happily, putting her arm around his shoulder. Dean scuffed Calvin's hair and the three left the doctor's office. They stopped at a Chinese restaurant and Olivia couldn't stomach the smell of seafood.

"Hey pal do you mind if we get something else instead," Dean said as they watched Olivia make a dash to the rest room.

"Sure, pizza?" He looked up at Dean arching his brows.

Olivia and Dean were going over table seating when Calvin came from the study.

"Are you guys still doing wedding stuff?"

"Yeah you want to help?" Olivia asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"The names on these place cards go with the table numbers, like for example," she picked up the seating chart with the names to show him. "Table one will have you, me, Dean, Alex, Robert, Lucy, Kathleen and Joe. Table two will have these people sitting there. Easy enough?" she explained to him.

"Yeah looks easy enough," he said taking the chart and cards from her then spreading it all out on the floor. Olivia and Dean shot each other a glance and smiled at Calvin stretched out on the floor hard at work.

Olivia came into his room later as he was getting ready for bed and sat down. He was on the floor reading a comic book. "Hey have you given any more thought to what you want to do for your birthday?" He looked up from his book at her.

"Can I invite some of my friends from my old neighborhood?"

"I don't see why not. We'll take a ride over this weekend."

"Olivia, why can't I go to work with you or Dean? Your neighbor is kind of boring, all he does is write on his computer all day. I can't even go outside."

"He's a freelance journalist for the newspaper so he has to write to earn a living and my captain kind of said something to me with you being there all last week. Sorry…and you don't have the security clearance to get up to Dean's floor where he works and it's not that easy for him to get you up there, besides school will be starting soon in a few weeks so tomorrow we're going to visit your new school and get you registered." She started to get up and realized she got up too fast so she caught herself and slowly sat back down on his bed.

"Olivia are you ok?" He had jumped up from his sitting position on the floor to tend to her. His concern for her wellbeing was touching she thought.

"Yeah," she smiled at him rubbing his arm. "This morning sickness has turned into night sickness as well." She managed a partial smile.

"Lights out in fifteen ok." She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"What's going to happen to me when you guys go away on your honeymoon? Who's going to take care of me?"

"Would you like to stay with Dean's brother? You seemed like you were having a good time playing with his sons when we went to dinner with all his family a few weeks ago."

"Yeah I guess that would be ok, they were cool." he said. "How come I can't go with you guys to France?" Olivia was stuck as to what right answer to give him.

"Well for one you'll be in school and secondly honeymoons are for adults. Next year we'll take a family vacation, how would you like that?" she said smiling.

"That would be awesome. I've never been on a vacation before, I mean my mom would take me to the beach but we would never swim in the ocean or anything. We would just end up leaving right after we got there because she got into arguments with these guys she called her friends.

Olivia knew the trip to the beach wasn't for family fun…it was for Vivian to score. After his birthday Dean and Olivia had decided to sit down and tell him his mom had passed.

"Good night Olivia."

"Good night Calvin." Just as Olivia was leaving, Dean knocked on the door to say good night as well.

As Olivia crawled into bed and moaned. "You want me to rub your back?" Dean asked getting in on his side.

"Oh would you please? I'm just so tired." She rolled on her side and he gently kneaded at her lower back.

"Oh that feels so good," she said clutching her pillow.

"Calvin wants to have some of his friends from his old school over for his birthday."

"I think that's a great idea," he said.

"I told him we would go over this weekend so he could visit. He said he's bored at Hans's."

"It's the best we can do for now until school starts. Next summer maybe we can enroll him into an art enrichment class."

"That's a great idea. See that's the reason I'm marrying you, for your creative mind." She laughed into her pillow.

"I'd like to be getting creative with you right about now." He said kneading a little lower from where he first started.

"I'd love for my creative juices to flow as well but I can't with how I'm feeling. I'm sorry love." They both laughed off feeling of disappointment.

"It's fine hon, even the Lord rested on Sunday," he said as he kissed the side of her stomach then continued her back rub.

Registration at his new school was almost complete except for the fact Calvin needed to have tuberculosis shot since his old school did not have one file. They went to the walk in clinic to have it done. In three days he would have to have his arm read for the results. She dropped him off at Han's with lunch then she went into work. Dean had called later that day and said that his boss agreed to allow Calvin to volunteer in the day care center on the first floor. They would discuss it with him over dinner tonight she said.

"Do I have to change diapers?"

"I don't know, we'll see tomorrow when we get there what the director of the center wants you to do," Dean said.

"Just think of all the practice you'll get and then you can help me." Olivia smirked at him. He twirled his food around on his plate seemingly uninterested.

"It's just for a few weeks," Dean said.

"Alright I'll give it a try," he said reluctantly. Olivia and Dean eyed each other hoping for the best.

That weekend they went to his old neighborhood and he enjoyed seeing his old friends. They were excited to see him as well and accepted the invite to his birthday party in two weeks.

Calvin's birthday

Olivia had started to make his birthday cake the night before but became nauseous when she cracked open the eggs to beat. Dean finished making the cake for her. Olivia was starting to feel helpless. He found her in the study slouched on the couch in the dark.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"I just hate feeling the way I do," she said sobbing and sniffing. "I can hardly stomach anything, I'm cranky and I'm tired. You know they warn you about all the joys of motherhood but they don't warn you enough about all of this!" she said lightly shaking her stomach, crying.

"Aww honey," he said sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I love you Liv and I love our babies." He put his hand on her belly. "You're two months pregnant so please just try and remember what the doctor said. Her expression was flat bordering on cold as she eyed him then sat back to her slouched position resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"When men are able to pass a ten pound bowling ball through the tip of their penises, then…talk to me about what the doctor said!" Dean quickly changed the subject.

"I'm sorry Liv, I was just trying to say the right thing. I don't know what's it's like to have a living human being inside of me. If I could somehow take away your discomfort…I would in a heartbeat. I know this is life changing for you, for us, so if you want me to make the decision on the menu I can I don't mind. They need our decision by Monday." He had the folder in his hands and he waited for her to sit up. When he got no response from her he got up and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you baby." He left her resting in the den/study.

When she prepared for bed later she apologized.

"I'm sorry. You've been so great through all of this…with Calvin, the wedding details…my mood swings." She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He put his book down that he had been reading and wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest Liv, we got a big day tomorrow with pre-pubescent teenagers.

"I love you Dean."

"And I love you too Olivia."

Calvin's friends arrived the next day and the madness had just begun. The foursome played with the portable gaming devices his friends brought. Dean was the trooper and elected to take the boys to laser quest while Olivia entertained one of the mothers who stayed behind with her.

Hours later when they all returned home the boys were still full of excitement discussing who shot who and who really sucked at the game. Olivia looked at Dean and wondered if he left his sharp shooting skills at the door and let the boys have a fair chance.

"I shot you seventeen times Dean and you only hit me three times," Calvin told him laughing hard showing him the score card print out. Dean grinned at Olivia who winked at him. Calvin had asked if his friends could spend the night and Olivia said it would be up to their parents. Only one boy was allowed to sleep over, the other two had plans with their families so they said their goodbyes.

Later that night Calvin told them that he had the best birthday ever! He loved all his gifts from everyone. Tomorrow he said he would ride his new bike and wear his new USA soccer jersey he got from Dean and Olivia. The next day after Calvin's friend went home, Dean and Olivia said they wanted to talk with him.

"Am I in trouble?" he said nervously.

"No sweetie you're not in trouble. We just have to talk about something important that's all," Olivia said.

"Ok." His eyes darted back and forth between the two. Olivia spoke slow and soft.

"Calvin, your dad should have mentioned this to you and I'm sorry he didn't."

"You don't have to say anymore, I know what you're going to say. I have to go back to VT." he said sadly.

"No pal that's not it," Dean said. Calvin eyed Olivia and Dean who looked at one another before speaking.

"My mom is dead then, isn't she?" Olivia became teary eyed looking at Calvin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, yes she is. She over dosed last spring."

"Where is she buried?" he asked.

"She was cremated. Since your mom didn't make any funeral arrangements for herself your dad made the decision." Olivia moved closer to him putting her arm around him. We're here for you whenever you want to talk about your mom ok because I know this very hard for you." she said.

He continued to look down at the floor. "It's not hard for me I knew she would die from drugs eventually." Olivia and Dean looked at each other and wondered when this would sink in to him. When it did they would be there for him. They were determined to give him a loving and stable home environment.

September had arrived and Calvin was enrolled in the sixth grade and liked his new school. He was taking a graphic arts class and already that was his favorite class. English was his least favorite. He was still going over to the day care after school and was actually liking to help take care of the little ones.

Lucy and Simon had their baby girl three days before Labor Day. Amanda Lynn Marsden 7lbs 9 oz, twenty one inches.

Olivia's morning sickness was still getting the best of her but it wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning. She started to feel that there was light at the end of the tunnel. At her twelfth week checkup she was told one of her babies was a boy. Couldn't tell yet with the other twin because of the positioning. She had the last set of tests done and so far everything looked good. Olivia called Dean after she finished her appointment and told him he had a son and maybe another son or a daughter. Hopefully in two weeks when she went back for another checkup they would be able to see the sex of the other baby. He was ecstatic. A son, to continue the Porter blood line made him proud. In the back of his mind he thought what a perfect balance if the other twin was a girl but all in all he wanted first a healthy baby. A second son or a daughter, it didn't matter.

That weekend Olivia went for her last dress fitting and brought Kathleen with her.

"Where's Alex?" she asked Olivia.

"She's at a bat mitzvah. Her boyfriend's daughter is becoming a woman today but she'll be here in two weeks to pick up her dress." Kathleen knew in two weeks was Olivia's wedding shower and Alex already had her dress via the texts she sent to Kathleen.

"I just picked up my dress last month," Kathleen told her. You have exquisite taste in fashion Olivia. I love my dress and the color you picked is just fabulous!"

"Thanks. I do like blue and purple so why not have a combo of both. Olivia went into her dressing room and when she emerged even the staff stopped what they were doing when she walked out.

"Oh my god Olivia you look absolutely beautiful." Kathleen snapped picture after picture of her as Olivia modeled her wedding dress. Kathleen had tears her in her eyes looking at her friend.

"Wait till Dean sees you." Olivia's eyes were moist as she took a deep breath. She was blushing through her tears. She had dreamed of this day for so long and now it was only a month away.

"Thank you Kathleen. Our roles will be reversed one day and I'll be standing here looking at such a beautiful young lady who has come so far in life." They went to lunch after her fitting was over.

"I just hope this queasiness subsides by next month. Can you picture it, us standing at the altar and before I say I do and I have to excuse myself because I have to puke." They broke out in laughter.

They had been discussing names for the twins and the paper had many eraser marks. Boy boy or boy girl? Dean liked Dominic and Olivia liked it too and thought he should have Dean's middle name Michael. Dominic for Dean's grandfather who he admired and adored since child hood. Dean took his grandfather's passing very hard when he was a young man about to enter the FBI academy and to this day idolizes his late grandfather. If baby number two is a girl, Morgan Elizabeth and Zoie Carson were number one and two on the list. Olivia joked they were running out of erasers.

Katherine Olivia (nick name Kat)

Sophia Marie

Eva Marie

Jacqueline Rose or Jacqueline Olivia or Jacqueline Serena. Dean thought Serena was a good middle name but Olivia still wasn't sold on it.

Savannah and that rounded out the top eight.

September 25th, the eve of Olivia's wedding shower.

Alex arrived Friday and was surprised what had transpired since she was last here. She thought Calvin was adorable and was so happy for them.

"Hey Calvin whadda you say you and I have a man's day out tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Sure what are we gonna do?"

"Well there's a comic book show downtown then after that take in a movie and if I haven't worn you out by then we can go the Garden and watch a hockey game or I can redeem myself and kick your butt in laser tag."

"You're on. Ha-ha, you're so going down Mr. FBI." Dean grabbed him in a playful head lock and they both laughed. Alex and Olivia marveled at the male bonding that was going on between them. Smiling and laughter were good for Olivia to engage in because she focused on the joy before her eyes and not the changes her body was going through.

"Any cravings yet?" Alex asked her looking at the most recent sonogram.

"I wanted a cherry popsicle the other day." They both laughed. "Popsicle huh?" Alex looked at her friend suspiciously. "And here I thought you would be craving pickles with peanut butter!"

"Uh…no that's gross." Olivia made a face at the mere thought of that combo.

"I'm sure they'll come as I get fatter."

"Oh stop that! Pregnant woman are beautiful," Alex playfully slapped Olivia's arm for saying that.

"I finally have my baby bump. I've been checking ever since I found out I was pregnant," Olivia said laughing.

"You have two in there so I'd say a speed bump is more the size of it." Both women hesitated then roared in laughter. Dean and Calvin were playing a game on the computer in the study and turned their heads in the direction of the laughter going on in the living room.

"Think they're talking about us?" Dean asked him.

"No they're talking about girl stuff. That's the way girls get, all giggly and everything, gag me! He made a choking gesture with his finger at the opening of his mouth.

"Ha-ha I beat you. I shot your plane down!"

"Yeah that you did. Good game champ, rematch?"

"You're on."

The next morning they all went out for breakfast and afterwards the guys went their way and Alex and Olivia headed to the dress shop. Lucy had come into town last night with her mom so she could take care of the baby and stayed with Kathleen so she and Kathleen could set up for Olivia's shower. The guest list included

Dr. Dugan (Olivia's obgyn)

Kathy Stabler

Maureen Stabler

Lizzie Stabler

Judge Donnelly

Sister Peg

Casey Novak (who had been in Europe most of the summer working for a London Law firm and seeing a man from London as well)

Melinda Warner

Simone Bryce

Chelsea Arendale (she and Olivia remained close and kept in touch after her brutal attack at an atm machine three years ago while Olivia was working undercover in Oregon)

When Alex and Olivia arrived back at her place Olivia got the surprise of her life when she opened her front door. She put her hands over her mouth in complete surprise. She's good at detecting things but this time even she was taken off guard. Tears and hugs were a plenty as Olivia made her way through the guest list hugging and smiling all of her guests but the biggest and best surprise was yet to come.

Halfway through the shower as the ladies munched, chatted and looked at Olivia's pictures of her wedding dress and sonogram the doorbell rang. Who could it be?

A very handsome man dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt entered with a guitar in hand. He had thick curly dark hair that looked like it could use a brush through it. All the ladies swooned over him. Alex came up to Olivia who was speechless.

"Surprise my friend, this is your entertainment. We couldn't get a male stripper so he had to do." Alex squeezed her hands and kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"Oh my god Alex how did you manage to get him here?" Olivia was stunned to see John Mayer in her living room.

"His father is a very good friend of a colleague in the office so we just pulled some strings for you knowing how much you like him and he's number one in your ipod."

"Alex!" Olivia was completely embarrassed over that one.

"We only have him for a half hour because he's catching a plane soon. He pulled up a stool and started to serenade Olivia.

"We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing I've left to do

Discover me

Discovering you

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

You want love?

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Damn baby

You frustrate me

I know you're mine all mine all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

Da da dup ba da da da

Ba ba dup ba la la la

Ba ba dup ba ba da da

Ba ba dup ba da da da

Ba ba dup ba ba da da

Ba ba dup ba da da da

Ba ba dup ba ba da da

Ba ba dup ba da da da."

He sang one more song and then congratulated Olivia with a kiss on her cheek, a hug and left.

"I'm never washing this cheek again," she cooed. All her friends clapped, laughed and hugged her. After everyone went home and the cleanup complete Alex, Lucy, her mom, Kathleen and Olivia sat down to rest.

"You guys thank you so so much for this. It was awesome. I loved it and especially my serenade," Olivia said blushing and laughing so hard she snorted and the other three erupted in laughter.

"Wow are you the lucky one or what?" Dean said. "John Mayer right here in our living room serenading my wife to be. I don't know if I should be happy or jealous."

"Who's John Mayer?" Calvin asked curious.

"He's Olivia's major crush," Alex chimed in. Dean absorbed what Alex just said and felt a pang of jealousy rise inside him. Don't be stupid man, she loves you…it's just a celebrity adoration he told himself.

"Hey this cake is very good." Dean came over and sat next to Olivia looking at all the gifts they got while shoveling in bites of cake. "Wow were gonna need a bigger house," he laughed.

"He's a musical artist and I like his music." Olivia said. "You guys have a good time bonding?" she asked leaning over to meet him halfway for a kiss. "You're going to get crumbs all over the couch," she told him but too late he had eaten the last bite.

"Yeah we did." Dean said. Calvin joined them with a huge piece of cake on a paper plate.

"You're not hungry are you?" Olivia said eyeballing the size of the piece he had.

"Yes I'm starved," he said putting a huge bite into his mouth.

"You guys didn't eat?" Olivia asked.

"We ate and then he ate some more." Dean said jokingly to Calvin. "I think that you have a tape worm inside of you."

"I don't have no tape worm," he said with a mouthful of cake. "What's a tape worm?"

"It's a parasite that lives in your intestines and feeds off the food you digest so it always makes you feel hungry and you want to continuously eat," Dean explained to him.

"You had that big breakfast this morning, pizza for lunch, candy at the movies and Taco Bell after we finished laser tag." Dean rattled off.

"He's a growing boy." Alex said.

"Calvin I hope you don't get a stomach ache from all that food." Olivia said concerned.

"Nope I'll be fine." he said putting his empty plate down.

"Don't leave that there when you leave," Olivia said.

Oh sorry," he said taking his plate to the trash. Alex leaned over from her chair she was sitting in and mouthed to them. "He's so cute!" Olivia and Dean looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Olivia's next appointment with her obgyn went well and the happy couple found out they were having a girl and a boy. They were so thrilled.

October 12th, nine days until the wedding. Olivia was experiencing some light cramping while at work. She called Dean but his phone went to voice mail. Everyone was out on cases so she asked Cragen if he didn't mind driving her over to her doctor's office. Cragen waited while she was seen on an emergency visit. Her doctor ordered her on bed rest for the next seventy two hours with her legs elevated to relieve the cramping due to constipation and to start drinking prune juice.

"Honey next time you have an emergency like that call my office and tell them it's urgent they get in contact with me," he said fixing her pillows under her knees.

"I'm sorry love I just panicked when I couldn't reach you." She took a sip of her prune juice and almost wanted to spit it out.

"Nasty huh?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed caressing her leg. "Want a sip?" she said offering him the glass.

"No thanks I'll take your word for it." He grinned at her. She started to nod off so he said he would go fix Calvin dinner since it was getting late. He turned around when he reached their doorway. "By the way Liv," I'm staying home with you these next few days to make sure you're ok." She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. How could you argue with a decent man like him? She loved her man.

When he finally climbed into bed at the end of the day he was completely exhausted. "Love, I'm sorry would you mind fixing my pillows for me please?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said sounding as though he was out of breath. It took every ounce of energy to pull off the covers and move. He adjusted her pillows and got back in bed. He got situated himself and noticed she was staring at him. He leaned in for a good night kiss. She pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, I can't look at my husband to be? I love you so much," she said as she reached for his neck and pulled him into a kiss. A sharp pain made her stop kissing him. She groaned and placed her hands on her stomach. Getting comfortable was becoming a nightly ritual for her.

"Liv I've been thinking. I think it might be best if we post pone our honeymoon. I don't want to risk anything." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry that you're not going to get the whole wedding experience because of me." She sobbed and covered her face. He couldn't believe his ears at what she just said to him.

"Olivia, don't ever let me hear you say that again! Please honey….this isn't your fault. Paris shmaris! Pregnancy isn't a cake ride for nine months. I know all pregnant women wish it were so I don't care if we don't have a honeymoon right after the wedding. What's important is that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together in nine days and we're going to be parents. Liv, it hurts me to hear you say things like that." He held her hands and wiped at her tears that were running down her cheeks. "I love you, my love my life."

She patted his hands and smiled. "I love you too….forever."

The next morning Dean took Calvin to school and when he got back home Olivia was on the toilet. "The prune juice was serving its purpose," she said. "Give me a minute ok?" she asked him. He turned and left. When she came out of the bathroom he was sitting on the bed.

"This looks serious," she said walking over to him cautiously.

"Olivia I've been thinking and I'm going to back out of my bachelor party this Saturday."

"Why? Your brother will be disappointed. I'll be fine so please just go and have fun with the guys."

"But what if you need me?"

"Your phone suddenly stop working?" she said giving him a skeptical look. "What were you all planning to do anyways?" she asked with curiosity.

"Going to a….um…more elaborate dance club?" He said arching his brow hoping she bought that.

"Is that your definition of an upscale strip joint," she said lifting her brows, not liking the idea of that.

"It's just woman dancing for their livelihood Liv." He was trying to defend the plan.

"It's degrading and it's exploitation!" she said, her voice elevating.

"Exploitation! How? Hun it's their choice and it's not like their doing anything illegal!" Now he was getting a lil flustered with her means of interpretation.

"Taking off one's clothes so men can grope at them is not my idea of earning a living! Oh I can't talk to you about this. Just go and continue making woman feel they're inferior to the male race so that they have nothing left to do but cheapen themselves. Where's the community effort to get rid of these clubs so young girls have a purpose in life when they grow up?" She pulled up the covers and closed her eyes. He stood looking at her covered up form and wondered where in the hell did this come from? Hormones, it had to be hormones. I wish these babies were going to be born tomorrow he said to himself as he left her alone to sleep it off.

Three days later, Saturday night Dean's bachelor party.

Olivia was able to get up and not have to lay elevated since she had made progress with her bowel movements. She was sitting in the study watching a movie with Calvin when he came in dressed nice and smelling of her favorite cologne. He tussled with Calvin's hair and told him he would see him in the morning. He bent down to kiss Olivia good night and she bussed him on his cheek. He reached for his phone that rang.

"Ok man I'll meet you all down stairs," Dean hung up his phone and put it back on his belt loop. He was reserved when he spoke.

"Were going to the ESPN Zone then back to Robert's for a night cap. I love you and I'll see you later." She looked at him puzzled at first then a guilty feeling took over. She told Calvin to pause the movie while she walked Dean to the door. He could see the change in her demeanor.

I didn't want to upset you Liv so we changed plans but we're going to disagree on things and it's ok to, I still love you like there's no tomorrow and I can't wait to marry you," he said putting his arms around her and kissing her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss with passion and he sexily growled at her. He kissed her again and told her to wait up for him.

"So my big brother any last thoughts on the last week of your bachelorhood?"

"I'm glad it's soon over and hello to wedded bliss!" Dean said as he raised his beer. The table erupted in laughter and raised their glasses with cheers all around.

"Wedded bliss, what the hell is that? Is there such a thing?" his brother Robert said snidely.

"Man just cause you're divorced doesn't mean it can't be happy for the rest of us," Dean told him. The waitress came by to see if they needed refills and Robert who was quickly on his way to becoming drunk told the waitress that Dean was getting married and he could use "a little congratulations if you know what I mean." Everyone at the table laughed except for Dean. He threw his brother a look like he was going to come over the table at him if he didn't shut his mouth.

When his brother dropped him off at his place Dean told him that if he wanted to be bitter all his life over his divorce then that's his choice but life's too short to short suit yourself in the game of love. Move on he advised his brother. Dean stumbled out of the taxi and made his way upstairs.

The next morning Olivia asked him how his night went. He said fine just a lil too much to drink as he downed his tomato juice and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You reeked of booze when you got in bed last night," she said.

"I thought you were sleeping so I tried to be quiet."

"Quiet didn't stop you from smelling like a brewery." They continued to look at one another.

"They kept buying round after round of root beer bourbon shots. Oh god I'm not sixteen anymore Liv," he said rubbing his forehead.

"No you're not," she said quietly then she pushed her chair back. He watched her get up from the kitchen table and walk away.

48 hours to their nuptials. The guests started arriving in town as early as Wednesday night. Dean's relatives from Italy arrived first and just fell in love with Olivia. They wondered why it took him so long to find a woman like her. She was charming and she was so beautiful. Olivia liked his family right from the get go but she wished everyone would stop rubbing, touching and patting her protruding belly.

Thursday the out of state family arrived form CA, FL, VA and Chicago. He had a large family. Thank goodness for hotels because where would they put everyone? The family buzz was all about the babies Olivia was carrying. Have they decided on names? What faith would they be raised? The apartment was too small, they were going to need to buy a house so twins would have their own room as they got bigger etc…? It was making Dean and Olivia think about eloping as a better option. They informed everyone that everything will fall in place in due time. They still had five months to go.

Simon, Lucy, Jordan and the baby arrived Friday afternoon.

The rehearsal dinner at Puttanesca's in Columbus Circle October 21st, 2011

The wine flowed, the food was fulfilling and the celebration of Dean and Olivia's union began. Dean stood and looked down at Olivia who looked up at him.

"I'm really not good at giving speeches so I'm going to make this short and sweet. Olivia, I couldn't imagine having to go through life and never meeting you. You're an inspiration to all kind. You are what make the hopes and dreams come true. I've longed for the day that I can call you my wife and I love you truly, il mio amore la mia vita."(my love, my life) His eyes welled up, he bent over and kissed her. There were many a tear shed around the tables as they applauded the almost newlyweds. Cheers/evviva! The party said in unison as they clinked their glasses.

"Thank you, I love you." She pushed back her chair, dabbed her tear soaked eyes and stood up facing him. "Wow I've certainly got a tough act to follow." Laughter erupted from the group. "We didn't exactly hit it off when we first met but Dean I love you with all my heart and soul today and always. There's something to be said about the phrase if you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be and you my love…you were meant to be. I love you so much." They gazed and smiled at one another then kissed again. "Salute'" as the table raised their glasses once more. It was late when they all said their good-byes until tomorrow morning.

October 22nd, 2011 the wedding of Dean Porter and Olivia Benson.

The church was filling up with family and friends. Simon and Calvin were ushering guests to their seats. Olivia was as nervous as anyone could imagine. She had already thrown up once this morning after eating breakfast and was on her second cup of decaffeinated chamomile tea. The receptionist at her ob's office highly recommended it when she had her twins. So far it wasn't helping. She was still in the bathroom when Kathleen knocked on the door.

"Olivia, come on! We gotta get a move on." Kathleen heard her flush and then the door opened. Her make-up was streaked from crying.

"Olivia is everything ok, you're crying." She put her arms around Olivia.

"Am I doing the right thing today?" she asked. Alex and Lucy were close by and over heard her so they joined in on the group hug.

"Of course you are honey. This is just wedding jitters, every bride to be gets this feeling, I did plus you're four months pregnant and that plays a big part on the hormonal roller coaster you've been riding but your safe now. You love Dean and he loves you. You can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you Olivia when your together," Lucy assured her.

"Oh I love you guys so much, you all look so beautiful in your dresses." Olivia said as the foursome cried and hugged. She rubbed her belly and winced slightly.

"I think they're as excited as I am she said looking at her stomach rubbing it where the most of the action was taking place.

"Are the kicking yet?" Alex asked.

"No but they're moving around or something is pulling down there". She continued to hold her abdomen. Lucy offered her a peppermint candy and said these helped with the queasiness she experienced with her first.

Olivia had to reapply her make-up and then the final piece….putting her dress on. Kathleen helped her zip up the back.

"My god Olivia you look….just absolutely gorgeous. You take my breath away," Alex said pulling her into a warm embrace. Kathleen and Lucy agreed. She did make a beautiful bride.

"I'm glad I'm getting married today because by next week this dress would not be fitting me." They all laughed and hugged one last time before heading up stairs to the church.

"Thanks Lucy, the peppermint seems to have helped." The two exchanged smiles.

Dean and Robert were in their dressing room straightening bow ties and cummerbunds. Robert pulled out a tiny cocktail bottle from inside his tux. "Nervous bro?" he asked Dean.

"Man put that away, for Christ's sake you're in a church! You'll have plenty to drink later at the reception.

"Ok big brother just chill." Dean sighed looking at himself in the full length mirror. It's like I've waited for her all my life and here she is and she's agreeing to marry me."

"She'd be a fool if she wasn't Dean. You're one lucky bastard man. She's beautiful and she loves you to no end."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you when you enter a room or leave one. She talks to you not at you like my ex does. The eyes say it all man. That lady is one hundred percent in love with you." Dean took a deep breath and pulled at the lapels of his jacket.

"I love her Robert, I love her with her with all my heart. Since the day she got on that plane to head back to NY."

"What?"

"Nothing man, let's go, I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Everyone was in place. "Olivia you look absolutely stunning. Congratulations," her captain told her as he held her hands and gave them a tug. The guests were seated and the sounds of the organ piped out loudly the wedding march. Olivia and captain Cragen began their walk down the aisle. Camera's flashed and necks craned to see the beautiful bride. From Dean's position all he could see was a vision of loveliness before him. His heart raced as she got closer to him.

"Thank you god," he whispered that only his ears heard. Captain Cragen stopped at the end of the aisle and lifted her veil from her face.

"Who gives this woman away in holy matrimony?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said as he leaned over and kissed Olivia on her cheek. She handed her bouquet to Alex and Dean shook hands with her captain. They joined arms and walked up to the altar. The priest made his opening remarks. When he asked if anyone objects to this marriage, Elliot popped into Dean's head as he stared at his lovely bride. Their smiles were brighter than the full sun that shined outside on this gorgeous autumn day.

"Olivia please place the ring on Dean's finger and repeat after me." He said to her.

"I, Olivia, take you, Dean, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.

On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Now Dean place the ring on Olivia's finger and repeat after me." He had to help steady her hand as it was shaking so bad.

"I, Dean, take you, Olivia, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"You may now kiss your bride."

"With pleasure." he said loud enough for the wedding party and people in the front row to hear as they laughed. Together they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. The wedding party gathered outside to take pictures while the guests headed on to the reception. On the limo ride over Olivia mentioned that she was starving. Alex told her she guessed so, she emptied the contents of her breakfast in the bathroom at the church. Lucy had a protein bar in her purse and Olivia scarfed it down. She told Olivia that since she's breast feeding it helps restore her energy after a feeding since she feels so zapped afterwards.

Wedding reception-

The dj announced the wedding party as they made their way in. "And now ladies and gentleman it gives me great pleasure to announce for the very first time as husband and wife. Please join me in a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Dean Porter."

Everyone was enjoying dinner and the kids were already on the dance floor jamming to the tunes that the dj was playing.

Robert, the best man stood up and clinked his glass in a toast to the happy couple. Other family members at the tables interpreted for the family.

"To my brother Dean, you're my big brother and you always watched out for me growing up and I couldn't have asked for a better brother to have. Now you're going to be "watching out" for your own kids and you're going to be a fantastic father and loving husband. I just wish that mamma and papa…" He paused to compose himself after becoming emotional talking about their parents. "They would be so proud of you today Deangelo." He raised his glass to Olivia next.

"Olivia, we've only known each other for a few short months but you bring so much joy and good spirits to our ever growing family. God knew what he was doing by uniting you with my brother. I've never seen him so full of life since he met you and by blessing you both with two beautiful children on the way. I wish you both an eternity of love, laughter and happiness. Congratulazioni per il tuo matrimonio!"

The newlyweds were making their rounds to thank each guest for celebrating their day with them. Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear when they reached his table.

"You look beautiful Liv and I get to cut in on the first dance ok?"

"Deal," she said as she leaned down to hug him.

"Congratulations Dean, you're a lucky man," Elliot said extending his hand

"Thank you Elliot." Dean shook his hand.

"Oooh that's our song," Olivia turned to Dean as he extended his hand out to her.

"I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom, for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces, of people going by

I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do

They're really saying, I love you.

I hear babies cry, I watch them grow

They'll learn much more, than I'll never know

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

Oh yeah...

They shared a passionate kiss and as soon as they finished….."May I cut in?" Elliot said to Dean. Dean hesitated for a sec then looked at Olivia who nodded yes. He bent over and kissed his bride.

"Liv you look so gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Being married and pregnant…I love it. The pregnancy, so so but getting better." She smiled at him. They continued to dance until the end of the song.

"I miss you Liv, I miss partnering with you too."

"Ditto El but I'll be back after they're born."

"Working out ok with the new partner?"

"Eh he's ok, he's not you."

As the music played and guests danced, the rest of her colleagues wanted a dance with her too.

"Congrats baby girl, you're beautiful," Fin said kissing her on the cheek. "You did good!" he made reference with his eyes at Dean. "Hurry back after them babies are born cuz we miss the shit outta you Liv!" They laughed loud and she hugged him tight.

The next one up was Munch. "Liv I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Dean. You lived most of your life waiting for this day."

"Thanks Munch and thanks for sacrificing the Sabbath to come and take part in our special day. It means so much." Her eyes were welling up again.

"Anything for you Liv, anything in the world. "Hey no crying we haven't had any of that delicious cake yet and it was blessed this morning by her husband, Rabbi Leo." Olivia gave him a strange look. "I'm just kidding Liv."

Her captain was last to dance with her.

"Congratulations, you make a beautiful bride and a beautiful couple."

"Thank you captain."

The cake was cut and of course Olivia got Dean good as the crowd burst out in laughter as flashes of cameras were clicking everywhere. She helped him clean his face with her finger and he dabbed her nose with a dollop of frosting then kissed it off much to the crowds delight.

That night at their honeymoon suite-

"Non sparkling apple cider," he said handing her a glass.

"I love you so much Olivia." He gestured a toast to her.

"Dean I love you more than words can express." They kissed and he touched her stomach.

"The four of us got married today," he said choking up. A tear squirted from her eye as she sniffed at how beautiful a sentiment he just said. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. After a few moments she turned and looked at him. When he opened his eyes she moved closer. Their kissing turned deeper as they lay back on the bed.

The day after….

He awoke first and turned to look at her still pregnant form. She was even more beautiful the day after. He stared at her pear shape through the top sheet she had covering herself. Her protruding womb had definition now. She was so gorgeous he commented. She had that definite glow surrounding her. He could feel the exhale of her sweet breath on his forearm. He noticed after a few short breaths, she would take one long one. The babies inside her used up double her energy. He watched her eyelids flicker then slowly she opened them to see her husband gazing at her.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband. I like the sound of that," she said.

"Me too." He grinned at her with his dimples in full force.

She inhaled then exhaled and sweetly smiled back at him. She inched closer to him meeting his kiss. He propped himself up on his left elbow while his right arm crossed over her body and rested alongside her cheek gently caressing it. She was lying on her side with her right arm on the inside of his arm pulling him into a deeper kiss. Soon his hand moved from her cheek to her breast, lightly squeezing and kneading the warm round flesh. She murmured with delight at his touch. Her legs shifted so that her left one draped over his, rubbing his calf with her foot.

He let go of the kiss and moved down to her chin, her neck, until he stopped at her breasts. He went back and forth kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling. He could feel her hand on his back pulling him on top of her.

"I don't want hurt you with my weight on you," he said in an almost like whisper.

"You won't," she said opening her legs wide inviting him in.

"I know but last night with the cramps we couldn't finish what we started." He said, admiring her beautiful pregnancy in all her morning glory.

"Use your imagination agent Porter, it's what you're trained to do," she said slowly and erotically licking her lips with her eyes closed. That was all the invite he needed to hear. He could feel the blood rush from his brain to his loins. It was like a bolt of lightning shooting through him. She opened and closed her legs, letting the cool air meet with heat and dampness that was coming from her core. He knelt between her thighs bending over to kiss her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his tongue slide down to the top her triangle kissing it softly and then transferring his tongue to the inside of her thighs were he licked them up and down making her legs tremble with excitement of what was to come.

His licked between the crevice of her labia, his tongue slowly easing its way inside her warm and wet vagina. He licked at her clitoral gland and up and down the hood of it, sending waves of ecstasy ripping through her midsection and at the same time inserting one finger gently inside her hole. Slowly he added another finger and gently pumped back and forth. He reached up high inside with his long and very thick ring finger finding her sweet spot right away. She arched her back and hips high in the air as a sign of pleasure after he hit her jack pot. She accidently pulled hard on his hair as he made her love juices flow all over his fingers. He winced silently in pain because that time it hurt.

"I'm so sorry." She said sadly as she looked up at him. He feigned a smile and lowered his head back into her sweet cavern. After she climaxed twice under the command of his magical tongue and fingers, he sat with his legs underneath him between her legs. He reached for her hands to pull her up so she was sitting straight up. He had her sit on his lap while he repositioned himself crossed legged. She wrapped her legs around his hips as his cock needed no help in gliding into her saturated core. Together they formed a human see-saw with his hands firmly planted on her backside and her arms securely wrapped around his neck. They gently rocked back and forth. Olivia seemed to like this new position he created.

A little longer than normal Dean finally reached his orgasm and unloaded into her. He could tell by her expression how much she liked it when he reached his point of orgasm. Afterwards they leaned into a long hug, remaining in their see-saw position.

It was the middle of the afternoon when it started to down pour. They had just finished eating brunch or what was left of it after ordering room service at three o'clock in the afternoon. He felt a lot better now that she was eating more these past two weeks and not just picking at food here and there. He wondered what cravings she was going to have.

Since it was raining, that just shot their plans to take a walk on the beach. His family felt bad that they had to cancel their honeymoon trip so they all pitched in and sent them away for one week at a luxurious bed and breakfast on Long Island. Dean's uncle from Sicily said his father always wanted to see how the rich lived so go and enjoy.

"Maybe the rain will pass and we can take a nightly stroll," she said undoing the towel that wrapped her still damp hair.

"If you do that one more time with your hair all wet and sexy looking like that we're not going to be able to leave this room," he said eyeing her with a sexy grin.

"You mean this?" She bent down and started to come back up shaking out her hair while running her hands through it, eyeing him sexily but she had to catch herself as she did so. He jumped up and threw down the remote on the bed and came over to her. She staggered and he took her by the arms and led her over to the bed. He rubbed her back as she sorted it all out.

"Got dizzy there all of a sudden," she said. She placed her hands on her stomach. "They didn't like that either," as she touched her stomach. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. After a few seconds…

"They can sense your touch daddy. I noticed that the other night when I had those pains and you rubbed my belly. They calmed right down."

"Can sex excite or upset a baby or babies in the womb?"

"Funny you should ask that," she said holding his hand in place over her stomach. I asked my doctor the very same thing and she said there's no research to back up that claim. She said that having gentle sex won't harm the child during the early months. Olivia's phone rang so she excused herself to go and answer it.

"Calvin, he misses us already," Dean said as she looked at her caller her id. She suddenly felt a nervousness come on.

"Hi Elliot, what's up?" Dean could hardly believe that Elliot would have the nerve to call her while she was on her honeymoon. He really is a prick Dean thought.

"Thanks El but you already congratulated us yesterday. Well I'll be back to work next week so hang in there with your temporary partner ok. Alright, bye now."

She put her phone back in her purse and could already tell he wasn't happy about that when she turned around and looked at him.

"He's going through a very tough time Dean. We've been partners for twelve plus and…well I've already told you all about this. In my heart I just can't abandon him. He just has so much going on. Please don't be mad." She came over and sat beside him on the bed. He shook his head side to side but said nothing. She could tell he was hurt and somewhat jealous.

"You think he has feelings for me don't you?" she said.

"Romantically? At first when I met you yes I did but you made me realize that it was just a close and warm friendship. To an outsider he shows all the characteristics of having hidden feelings for you Liv."

"He's never once made a move on me not even when he was separated and filing for divorce. I kind of thought that maybe he would have approached me or said something for me to even think there was something but we both know that were better working together than involved with one another. Were a lot alike and a lot different in ways too. He's the big protective brother that I never had growing up. Were as close as two siblings can be. He loves his wife and you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"He's asked my opinion over the years on sexy lingerie, to get her for Valentine's day, gifts for her birthday, their anniversary and just recently two years ago we went ring shopping and he bought her a twenty-fifth wedding anniversary band. Twenty five years Dean that says a lot about how he feels towards Kathy. Now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about Elliot Stabler, I would like to enjoy the rest of my honeymoon with my adorable, sexy, sweet, charming…need I go any further with other adjectives?" she said pulling him close so she could kiss him. When a woman stroked a man's ego, then that's all it took to go uphill from there. He kissed her back softly and sweetly.

"Elliot what's wrong?" his wife asked watching him stare out the back door at the rain coming down.

"Nothing, just watching the rain that's all." He took a deep swig of his beer.

"Olivia looked so beautiful yesterday didn't she? And Kathleen too." He continued to stare at the rain coming down harder. She watched him from the living room as she folded the clothes and put them in the basket. "That was so sweet of her to include Kathleen as her bride's maid, don't you think?"

"Yeah that was nice." He walked past her and sat down clicking the remote trying to find a game on to watch. Kathy watched her husband sitting on the couch with his leg crossed over the other one, his boot shaking a mile a minute. She took the basket and headed upstairs wondering if she still had anything to worry about with Olivia still?

Olivia and Dean enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon week and themselves. It was nice because they had the beach practically all to themselves except for a few other couples at the Inn.

It was two days before Halloween when they returned home from their honeymoon. Calvin asked Dean if the building did trick or treating. He said no because there were not many kids who lived here so they just put out a bowl of candy in the front lobby for the kids and big "kids" who lived there.

"Can I go to my old neighborhood then?" he asked them.

"I have a better idea," Olivia said. How would you like to go to Elliot's neighborhood and you can help take his son Eli around?"

"Cool." he said excited. Dean went along with it although he wasn't overly fond of the idea.

October 31st-

Elliot took Eli and Dean followed behind with Calvin. Kathy and Olivia stayed behind while Kathy passed out candy.

"So tell me all about the honeymoon. Where did you go?" Kathy asked with excitement but more so out of curiosity. Olivia forked her olive and spread the cream cheese over it. Kathy got a kick out of her request. Olivia's first craving was of salt and started during the honeymoon.

"Since we couldn't go to Paris, his family chipped in for a week at this gorgeous B&B on Long Island. We didn't do too much except a few late night walks on the beach. With the Indian summer we've been having it was so nice at night we got to leave the French doors to our bedroom open and just listen to the wave's crash against the shore. It was so….Mmmmm." she closed her eyes at the recent sweet memory.

"Yeah ok, didn't too much huh?" Kathy looked at her winking. "I'm jealous Olivia. I remember those days right after El and I got married. So how are you feeling? Any more morning sickness?"

"The worst of it is over. I feel as though my insides want to come outside."

"That's your uterus contracting and expanding. They're growing in there. I'm just so happy for you. I know you've wanted to be a mom for so long." She reached and took Olivia's hand in hers and patted it.

"All it seems I want to do lately is eat and sleep," she said laughing as she swiped the cream cheese from the knife with her finger then inserted it in her mouth.

"Elliot's been talking too much to you about this." Olivia said not sure if she should kill Elliot for talking too much about her desire to become a parent or just accept that he did it out of happiness for her.

"You're his partner and he cares a great deal for you. He doesn't like his new partner though. He's been awfully grumpy and very quiet since you went on desk duty."

"Well there's nothing I can do about that now. I'll be back after I finish my maternity leave."

"Olivia are you sure you want to leave them after they're born?" Kathy asked.

"You know I think about that quite a bit. I mean Dean makes a decent salary and we don't have a mortgage or a car payment, just next to nothing insurance on his beat up old car that he doesn't drive because we use his work vehicle. We spend money on food, utilities and misc. stuff so yes, economically I could stay home with the babies and we could live comfortably on his salary."

"I think it would be the wisest and best decision for you Olivia. I know if I were in your shoes I just couldn't leave my babies if I didn't have to."

"Family comes first," Olivia said smiling, taking the last olive smeared with cream cheese and popping it in her mouth. Kathy nodded in agreement.

The men made it back and Eli was so excited at his first Halloween outing that he wanted to eat his candy before Elliot was finished checking it for loose wrappers. He was dressed as Super Mario and looked so cute. "Eli will sit and watch Dickie and his friends play that game for hours," Kathy told them.

Calvin went as an Army foot soldier saying he was a character from Black Ops, the video game and Elliot joked that he would forgive him this time for choosing the wrong branch of the service to represent.

On the way home Olivia asked Dean to stop at the store. She wanted tortilla chips, queso, salsa, olives and cream cheese. He laughed and said, "The cravings are in full force." When she got home she made herself a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

"What?" she said with a mouthful of sandwich. He laughed at her in support. It was downright cute watching her cravings take over.

As the weeks rolled by Olivia got bigger and bigger and just more beautiful every day. It was a week before Thanksgiving. Simon, his family, Dean's brother and cousin and his family were coming over. Calvin was disappointed that Robert's kids were with their mom on this holiday. The timer had gone off and the water started to boil over. He didn't see Olivia come back into the kitchen so he stopped peeling the potatoes and simmered the water for the turnips and basted the turkey.

He found her in their bathroom with her foot up on the commode. She was having a hard time bending over to shave her legs so she threw the razor in the sink and proceeded to pull her robe closed and head out. She was startled to see him there standing in the doorway.

"The timer went off so I basted the bird and put the water on simmer."

"Thank you. I thought I could take a quick shower but I can't bend over all the way to shave." She said depressed.

"I can help if you want me to?" he said.

"You don't mind?" she said grateful of his offer.

"Not at all my love."

"This is so embarrassing," she said self-consciously.

"Oh come on Liv what are loving husbands for?" He continued to push the razor upwards carefully not to nic her skin. Her robe was opened enough which gave him a peek at her womanhood and she smiled at his sly way of peeking when he glided the razor up her leg.

"My leg hun, not where the babies are going to exit."

"Can't help it, you're so beautiful from head to toe." They locked eyes and she whispered…"Tonight."

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious and as usual so much food left over. The men retired to watch football and the ladies sat in the sun room chatting.

December was here before they knew it. Olivia told Calvin she would pick him up after school so they could go birthday shopping for Dean since his birthday was in one week. Calvin showed her a clay sculpture he made for Dean in art class since they were doing a unit on clay models in 3D.

"Oh Calvin he's going to love that. He really loved his dog." She got emotional again just thinking of that sad sad day.

"Yeah that must have been really awful for him so that's why I made it so he can have good memories of her."

Olivia thought to herself, he's the sweetest kid, how in the world could parents like his not ever love or care for him? They took Dean out for his birthday and he loved Calvin's gift. A labor of love he called it. Calvin asked if they could get a dog. They both said they'll see but first let's get the babies born and get used to taking care of twins. Calvin said he would be totally responsible for the dog if they were to get one. Dean and Olivia promised to give it a lot of thought. That night when they settled into bed, she gave Dean his other birthday present.

Christmas eve they went to church and the next day they got up and opened presents. It was a very nice Christmas especially for Calvin since he never had a Christmas like the one he was having. Dean and Olivia admitted they went a lil overboard with gifts for him. Dean gave Olivia a mother's pendent with the birthstones of the twins and Calvin. She told him even though she wasn't his biological mother, wearing his stone around her neck would always remind her of him.

While the nursery got pained they stayed in a hotel for three days to make sure the paint fumes were gone. Calvin helped Dean put together both cribs. They had finally settled on names. Benjamin Michael Porter and they would call him Ben. Katherine Serena Porter (Kat). Olivia had made peace with her mother but sadly they never got to expand on those feelings so Kat was going to bear her grandmother's name and Ben would have part his mother's last name and middle name from his dad. Olivia and Dean didn't like Benson for a boy's name so they decided on Benjamin. After all, that name was presidential and carried leadership quality which his mother was a natural at being.

Dean, Olivia and Calvin spent New Year's Eve with Dean's brother and his two boys.

"Five, four, three, two, one…."Happy New Year!" the tv hosts shouted out. Dean and Olivia kissed lingerly and didn't pull apart until Calvin and Dean's nephews laughed and uttered "ewww" and blew the party favor horns in between them.

January 2012-

Two months to go until the twin's arrival. Olivia was ready to deliver today. Her back hurt and her ankles were swollen. One day at work she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She put her hands underneath her belly and took deep breaths. She and Dean were starting their Lamaze classes in two days. The pain she was feeling wasn't going away it was getting worse. She felt dizzy and she was sweating more profusely now. She immediately panicked and called her doctor. She was rushed to the hospital by ambulance.

The entire ride over all she thought was that she was losing her babies. "Why god why?" she asked over and over. "Please don't take my babies, it's not fair." She was frantic and crying. The female emt tried to comfort her the best she could. Dean rushed over as soon as he got the call from her doctor.

A very big thank you to CBenson for help in naming Olivia and Dean's children

He came through the emergency room doors like an avalanche racing down a snow packed mountain.

"I'm looking for my wife Olivia Porter." He was barely audible and definitely out of breath. The staff member working behind the desk tapped in the last name Dean uttered.

The security guard out front of emergency allowed him to park the black Chevy Suburban out front after Dean showed him his credentials and explained that his wife was brought in by ambulance and he didn't have time to park in the designated visitor's lot across the way and catch the shuttle from visitor parking.

"She's in room I-17. Come around the side and I'll buzz you in." When he reached her room she was awake and her eyes were puffy and red. She saw him coming closer to her and she started to cry again, reaching out for him to take her in his arms.

He felt his heart was going to sink deeper than the Titanic from seeing how fragile and upset she was. His heart wanted to burst because he didn't want to believe she was suffering a miscarriage. He leaned over the side of her bed and scooped her into his arms and she clung to him.

"I'm not bleeding," she said through tears that felt hot on his shoulder to him. She pulled back and she saw the tears in his eyes. He swallowed hard and tried to speak. He continued to look at her tear streaked face. His gaze was diverted to her swollen tummy. He lifted his hand and put it on her stomach and she clasped her hands over his.

"You're ok, they're ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok, the babies are ok but I'm having preeclampsia symptoms. My blood pressure is high."

"Oh my god Liv…" He sucked in air too fast and deep as his breath became hitched.

"I thought….when the doctor called me….that it was bad news that she didn't want say over the phone." He looked to the ceiling, breathed in and out deeply and formed a sign of the cross from his forehead to his chest. When he lowered his head, the few tear drops that had cascaded down his face landed on his chin and dripped onto her clothes.

He told her he wanted to put the side of her bed down so he could sit with her. He sat with her holding her tight, saying over and over how much he loved her.

Her doctor walked in a few minutes later. She looked at Olivia and stroked her hands.

"You're done with work my dear. I want you at home in bed until it's time….understand?" She put her stethoscope on Olivia's stomach.

"Yes."

"We've got to lower your blood pressure. I don't like 149/110. Not at all. You know you will probably not carry to full term but the longer we keep them safe and growing in you the better. You're not even seven months yet so horizontal is the only direction you're going to know for a while.

"Ok let's do an ultrasound on you."

The doctor finished squirting the jelly on her abdomen. Olivia had heard the heartbeats before but Dean had not since the last time he was with her was at her sixth week checkup. Olivia smiled but Dean beamed.

"That's their heartbeats, I heard them," he said smiling looking at his unborn children on the monitor screen inside her womb. The new technology with sonograms was so realistic at how the shapes of the hands, noses, heads, fingers, toes and sex were so defined now.

"Kat is already a thumb sucker," Dean said smiling at his daughter's thumb tucked into her tiny little mouth.

"That's Ben alright," Olivia said as she looked at her son whose penis was much protruded at the moment.

"Well he has to go mom," the Dr. said laughing. Olivia and Dean stared at the infant figures coiled up in her uterus. This one was a close call they thought independently.

"Olivia I want to keep you here for the next forty eight hours so we can monitor the bp and keep the fluids going in you ok?"

"Alright," she said.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check in on you." her doctor said.

"I'll bring Calvin by after I pick him up." Dean looked at his watch. Two and half hours until he was finished school.

"Yeah that would be nice," she said. He bent down and gave her a kiss and rested his head against hers.

Two days later she got to come home. Her blood pressure was down between 130 and 135 which was significantly better than when she was first admitted to the er but still high though.

Her insurance company was denying the charge of having a home health nurse come in to take Olivia's blood pressure and help with bathing. Dean made a call to his insurance and transferred her over since they hadn't done that yet because they were waiting on the courts as to Calvin's residency then he was going to put everyone on his insurance since he had the better coverage. Olivia was transferred to his insurance but not after running around faxing documents of proof, was the home health care nurse approved.

Olivia swore she was having bed sores from lying down so much. Dean did her bed exercises with her in the a.m. and p.m. to keep her blood circulating and since they couldn't take their Lamaze class, he bought a book and they practiced at night.

They would read to the twins and play nursery lullabies on a cd. One time when she didn't hear his voice reading the story book, Olivia looked over at Dean who was sacked out asleep. Next morning he told her the lullaby cd put him to sleep. She got a good chuckle out of that.

Members of the squad dropped by and that boosted her spirits to see everyone. Elliot came by on his own one day and Olivia had to make sure that he came when the nurse was there so she could let him in because Olivia was not allowed to get up except to use the bathroom.

"El I made a decision and you may not like it but I'm going to retire from the force and stay home to take care of my children." He was quiet for a moment after letting her words sink in.

"No Liv I think that's a great idea. Twelve years is a long time to wait to finally have a family so why would you want to leave them and let day care raise them when you could do what comes so natural to you."

They smiled at one another. "I'm thinking the same thing for myself," he said. "My years in the service, my years with the force adds up for a lot."

"Really Elliot?"

"Really, it's time. Kathleen will soon be finished with college and Dickie is going into the service and they will pay for his education. I own my home free and clear. Elizabeth wants to join the Peace Corps and be a doctor. Wants to end world hunger and find cures for diseases."

"Can't say as I blame her." She said looking at him feeling relieved he wasn't upset with her news.

"You got it all figured all out don't you?" she said smirking at him. Kathy's ok with all this?"

"Yep," he said slapping his knees, standing up. He put his suit coat on and reached out to squeeze her hand that she extended to him. "Rest," he said pointing at her leaving her room. She managed to drift off and didn't awake until Calvin came home. He did his homework sprawled out on her bed keeping her company.

Late January, 2012

The case worker assigned to Olivia's custody case called and said she would be coming by for her final visit and to interview Calvin. Dean stayed home and did the visit with the case worker. After she was finished she interviewed Calvin alone. She told them she would file her report with family court and she would be in touch with the decision.

Calvin exhibited a lot of worry after the visit from child protective services. Dean and Olivia assured him he wouldn't go back to VT. They were a family now. His father had exhausted all his appeals to try and prevent them from having full custody of him and since David made threats to Dean and Olivia, he was now serving two consecutive life sentences instead of one and without parole for threating a police officer and federal agent. He was done; he would live out the end of his life in prison.

Early February-

The nurse had left and Olivia had just finished her lunch and started to doze off when she heard a crash in the other room, like broken glass. She was startled because at first she thought it was a break in. She knew better than to think that because the building was pretty secure with its security monitors and burglars typically didn't waste their time in buildings with high priced security but you never know she told herself. She had a flash back to having her purse stolen.

She reached for her gun in the night stand drawer. She lay for a few minutes then she got up to see what the noise was about. She would get right back in bed after she investigated. She got to the nursery and stepped in and saw nothing out of place. She went into Calvin's room and saw that the full length mirror had fallen off the back of his door. Odd she thought then she spooked herself thinking it was the ghost of Vivian unleashing her madness from taking Calvin away. Olivia chided herself for thinking such a thought and turned to head back to bed.

She got as far as her doorway and felt her water break. The liquid that ran down her legs and pooled on the hard wood floors was mixed with blood.

"Oh god no," she screamed. She made it to her bed and the pain was unbearable. She was crying trying to reach for her cell phone. Every move she tried to make hurt deeper than the previous one. Her gown was becoming soaked with blood. She made one final reach, out stretching her hand and grabbing her phone. She pushed the numbers 911.

The ambulance rushed over and the front desk clerk let them upstairs. Harold called Dean to alert him that she was being rushed to the hospital. She had to have a bag of blood to replace the amount she lost.

Olivia delivered the twins via emergency caesarian section. They were born at 32 and half weeks. Olivia had PROM (premature rupture of the membranes in the sac)

When she awoke Dean and Calvin were there. "Congratulations mom, they're here and you did great!" Dean leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She shed tears as she gripped his hand.

"I want to see my babies," she cried. "Did you see them? Are they ok?"

"We will in a little bit as soon as they tell us it's ok to go over to the NICU and yes I made it just as they were taking Ben out of you." His eyes welled up. He had seen how small they were. Not much bigger than a two liter bottle of soda. He had to keep it together for her. She was in a very fragile state of mind right now. She looked at him wanting to know the obvious.

"They're ok Olivia, they're on respirators because their lungs are not fully developed and some organs are not either but listen honey.…" She was becoming upset and started to cry a lot harder.

"Liv listen to me. So many great advances have been made in NICU's. Ben and Kat are going to be fine. They have the best NICU staff here. Were healthy people and they have our genes and they will grow stronger, I promise you." He was leaning over her stroking her hair.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dean." She continued to look at him with the saddest of eyes and tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Kat was first," he told her handing her a tissue. He wiped at his eyes and then took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said holding his hand.

"Calvin come here love," she said taking his hand.

"I'm a big brother now," he said smiling at her.

"Yes you are," she said crying and smiling too.

"And legally too," Dean said. They both looked at him and their smiles grew wider with curiosity.

"When they did they call? How do you know?" Olivia was peppering him with questions, blowing her nose.

"Earlier today and when she told me that she tried calling you and left you a voice mail, I knew something was wrong, so I called you and it went straight to your voice mail so that's when I high tailed it home and I had just missed the ambulance taking you away when Harold called me and told me what happened to you. You're ours champ! Signed sealed and delivered," Dean said as he bear hugged him. Olivia cupped his face and said…"Welcome home Calvin, we love you."

"Thank you and I love you both too." He leaned over the bed rail and hugged her tight. "Olivia, the babies will be ok, just know that ok."

This kid breaks her heart with each sweet thing he says.

Calvin was not allowed in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) he could only peer through the windows as he watched them sit with the twins. Olivia was emotional just looking at her son and daughter with tubes, wires, monitors and adhesive tape on every part of their little bodies.

Every week gave her more hope and filled her heart with joy when she would sit and stroke their bodies and squeeze their tiny little fingers and toes. The nurse showed her the monitor that they respond to every touch she and Dean make with them. Olivia hated to leave them and couldn't wait to get back the next day.

It had been three weeks now and Ben came off his respirator. Kat was still a lil slow to breathe on her own but the nurses assured her and Dean she would soon because she had a mighty cough and cry in those lungs. Two days later she was breathing on her own.

Bringing home the twins-

Ben and Kat arrived home April 24th much to their parents joy.

Olivia retired from the NYPD Special Victims Unit to become a stay at home mom to her children. After twelve and a half years she finally had what she wanted and so richly deserved….a family, a feeling of belonging.

Epilogue-

Five years had passed and the twins had just turned five years old and Calvin would be graduating high school in June. Dean had approached Olivia on the subject earlier about moving to California after Calvin graduated. After all it was his birthplace and he could easily put in for a transfer and there were great art schools for Calvin to choose from. She happily and excitedly took him up on his idea. They had outgrown New York City since her retirement from the NYPD.

The family moved to Santa Monica and Dean became the director for the state of California's witness protection program.

The End


End file.
